Sleeping With The Enemy
by oddment1
Summary: I am Portia Diamond and I am a lesbian attending Hartfield University. I thought I had my love life figured out, but lately I find myself attracted to my sword enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I, Portia Diamond, am a redhead with tanned skin. I have an average body with below average B-cup breasts. I attend Hartfield University and I know that I would not have gotten through the challenges in my college life. Let me tell you about them.

There is the athlete Chris who eventually became the student body president. There is James Ashton who helped me put up with my first mentor Enrique Vasquez who is dead now. There are Abby and Tyler who are dating now. Of course, the suite mate most on my mind is my girlfriend Kaitlyn Lao.

See, boys have never done it for me which means I am a lesbian. Kaitlyn is my girlfriend now because she has a hot body and is very exciting to be around. Lately, I have been wondering is she is too exciting for me. Before we started going out, she drank too much alcohol and wound up in the hospital. The two of us almost broke up because of the way Kaitlyn's parents found out about our relationship. The latest incident might be the last straw. Her punk band caused a riot and she had the nerve to get mad at me.

After that, I found myself alone in a bar. I wasn't alone for long when my worst enemy Becca sat next to me. I was expecting one of our usual catfights, but there is no way that I could have expected what really happened. Becca was looking for a friend because her parents were getting a divorce so she chose me to spill her guts to. It turns out, there were several incidents of neglect between Becca and her parents.

This makes me see Becca in a whole new light. Even though I always found Becca to be quite attractive, she was still repulsive because she was always a witch between me and my friends. Now I know the soriority girl is not a brat. She is damaged goods. Knowing this makes me want to be Becca's friend and take care of her.

I was planning on walking back to the dorm from the parking lot, but Becca would not have me walking alone in the dark. I had no idea she cared that much for me. She not only insisted that I sleep at the sorority house, but she had me sleeping in her bed as well. That seemed okay for a while until something woke me up.

That same thing must have woke up Becca and we found ourselves staring at each other for a few seconds. Then, something happened that I never thought possible. Becca and I had each other wrapped in a very tight embrace and we were kissing. I did not want to cheat on Kaitlyn, but I couldn't stop. I found myself on top of Becca and nibbling her ear.

"Take my clothes off!" Becca ordered.

I pulled off Becca's nightie and she undressed me. I found Becca on top of me. She was sucking my nipple and I was losing my mind. She then preceded to eat me out.

"AAAAH! BECCA!" I screamed.

Becca stuck two fingers inside my pussy and kept jerking them back and forth. She made sure that she hit all of the right spots to bring me to a quick orgasm. I screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

Then... I woke up next to Becca. It was all a dream. Why am I having crazy dreams like that? I love Kaitlyn. Don't I?


	2. I can't tell Becca anything

My name is Portia and I have had a sex dream about Becca who just happened to be sleeping next to me. There are two things are weird about this dream. Becca used to be my worst enemy at Hartfeld and I am already going out with Kaitlyn Lao. I have never been in such a panic in my life. I don't know what I would do if Becca or even Kaitlyn found out what happened. The worst part is that my dream woke up Becca and she is asking what happened. I get out of bed because I can't face my new friend. I think my eyes are starting to get moist. I don't want to cry in front of Becca. I think college life is about to get a lot more complicated for me.

"Are you okay?" Becca asks while patting the bed to get me to sit down and talk which of course I don't. "I'd like to help you with your problem since you helped me with mine."

"I'm f-fine," I stutter.

"You are lying!" Becca accuses me. "Your heart is beating out of control and you look like you are about to cry! Please sit down!"

I can't take this any longer. I leave the room like it is on fire only to bump into Madison Eckhart as soon as the door closes. Madison is Becca's best friend even though they are as different as night and day. Madison has blonde hair and would give anybody the shirt off of her back if they needed it. Her bubbling personality could almost cheer up a mourner at a funeral. I think that she must have been up for a late night snack and decided to investigate my screams into the night instead.

"Where's the fire, Portia?" Madison insists just before noticing how upset I am. "What's wrong?"

I am not sure if I want to talk to Madison either since she is so close with Becca.

"Want to talk about it in my room?" Madison offers while reaching out her left hand.

I feel like that I have to talk to someone so I put my hand in Madison's and let her lead me. While we walk through the living room, I wonder if only rich girls are allowed in the sorority since only the most extravagant of furniture is used. Once I get into Madison's room, I notice that it is the typical girl's room since it is neat and there is a shelf on the wall with several stuffed animals on it. I don't notice much about the room since I have just now started to cry.

"Hey, take it easy," Madison implores while helping me to sit on her bed and handing me a tissue box.

I take one of the tissues and blow my nose which doesn't seem to help much at the moment.

"I've got an idea!" Madison blurts out while handing me one of her grey teddy bears. "This is Ernie. He always helps me when I am upset."

I put my arms around Ernie and hug him. He surprisingly helps me and I stop crying within two minutes.

"Thank you," I squeak.

"My pleasure," Madison accepts while sitting next to me. "How about we talk now?"

I open my mouth and about to tell Madison what my problem is when someone knocks on her door.

"Madison, is Portia in there?" Becca asks which causes my eyes to bug out.


	3. Madison Keeps My Secret

My emotions are so churned up now because the way that I see the world is being changed irrevocably. I thought that Kaitlyn was the only one for me. Now I am not so sure. I used to think that Becca was my enemy. That came into question when I found out that Becca had been acting mean because her parents were getting divorce and because of the way they neglected her. I think that she was lashing out at people so she could hurt them before they hurt her. Now that I know that Becca was not acting mean simply for the fun of it, I want to be her friend. If the wild dream I just had is any indication, I might want more from Becca. I might want her as a girlfriend.

But what about Kaitlyn? Is my relationship with her over? I have had problems with her recently, but are they worth breaking up with her? Although, I cannot lead Kaitlyn on if I decide that I want Becca. That would be mean. I am so scared to have that talk with Kaitlyn because I am afraid that she will get so mad at me that she will not want to be my friend. Kaitlyn was my very first friend at Hartfeld. I don't think that I could take it if I lost my best friend completely. I think this is a possibility because Kaitlyn can be a bit volatile at times.

I was sleeping in the same bed as Becca, but all of those questions caused me to run away from Becca and collide right smack into her best friend Madison. She has been helping me for the last few minutes. Madison loaned me one of her teddy bears to get me to stop crying. Madison and I were just about to talk about my problem when Becca knocked on Madison's door because she was looking for me. I shake my head left and right so much that I am starting to get a cramp in my neck. Fortunately, Madison took the hint.

"She's not here," Madison lied while locking her door and watching through the peephole in case Becca didn't buy her story.

"Are you sure?" Becca questioned. "I thought I heard Portia bump into you."

"She must have gone someplace else," Madison debated.

"I hope she didn't go walking in the dark alone," Becca whined.

"Look, I am sure that you will be able to talk to Portia tomorrow," Madison reasoned. "There is nothing that you can do but go to bed."

"Okay," Becca sighed while going back to her room.

Madison kept looking through the peephole until she saw her friend disappear back into her room. She then turned to me.

"Do you want to tell me why I just lied to my best friend?" Madison wondered.

I open and close my mouth because I was deciding what I wanted to say. I then look at Madison sternly.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I am going to tell you!" I demanded.

"Pinkie swear!" Madison agreed while extending her pinkie so I could join it with my own.

I want to tell Madison my problem, but I am still having trouble putting words together.

"Maybe there is an easier way," Madison suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"When I was a kid, I was a member of the Nancy Drew fan club," Madison revealed. "I have read a lot of those books and I love solving mysteries. I will guess your problem and you can tell me if I'm right."

"Go ahead," I dared.

"When I got up for a snack, I heard you screaming in Becca's room," Madison began. "When someone screams like that in the middle of the night, it usually means there is a prowler or that person had a dream. Since there are no windows in Becca's room and Becca was not screaming as well, it probably means that you had a dream."

My eyes start to get a little wider because it seems that Madison is really going to solve my mystery. It makes me wonder if she has aspirations of being a police detective. I don't know what is going to happen when Madison finishes solving my mystery. It will either make me feel better or it will cause me to start crying again.

"Since it looks like that you would rather kiss Lord Voldemort than talk to Becca right now, it probably means that you dreamed about her," Madison went on.

Madison stops to think for a few seconds and I start to tense up because I know what is coming next.

"Did you have a sex dream about Becca?" Madison guesses.

"Well... well done Nancy Drew," I choke out. "You solved the case."

"Wow!" Madison proclaims while leaning back against the wall.

"Tell me about it!" I wheeze while letting out two more tears.

"Don't you think that you are making too much of this?" Madison debates while taking a tissue and wiping the tears from my face.

"I feel like that I have cheated on Kaitlyn!" I sobbed.


	4. Dreaming Is Not Cheating

"Portia, I am going to say something and I want you to listen to me!" Madison commands while putting her hands on my shoulders and looking directly in my eyes which almost feels like Madison is digging into my soul.

"I'm listening," I encourage Madison to continue.

"You did not cheat on Kaitlyn!" my friend insists. "You did not cheat on anybody! We cannot control what happens in our dreams!"

"I must have been thinking about Becca in that way for it to pop up in my dream," I argue.

Madison pinches the top of her nose in frustration. She looks like she is about to scream and bang her fists into the wall.

"None of us is perfect," Madison sighs. "I am kind of curious why you would be attracted to Becca. I thought you hated her."

"I did," I confirmed. "I thought I did."

"What changed?" Madison probed while sitting back down on the bed.

"I found out something about her parents today," I answered.

"About her parents neglecting her?" Madison guessed.

"You knew?" I gasped.

"Becca told me about how her parents neglected her, but she made me promise not to tell anyone," Madison confessed with a grin. "In fact, I could probably make a great deal of money if I blabbed all of the secrets I have locked in my head, but being a friend is worth so much more to me."

"Did you know about her parents getting a divorce?" I asked.

"No, I didn't," Madison replied while covering her mouth in shock with her hand.

"It must have just happened today," I guessed.

"Why did that change things?" Madison wanted to know.

"When I first came to Hartfeld, I met this girl that I thought was the Wicked Witch Of The East," I began. "I am ashamed to admit it now, but sometimes I imagined a house falling on her."

"Cruel, but understandable I guess," Madison reasoned.

"Today, I found out the reason she acted that way," I related. "I used to think Becca was nothing but a big bully, but now I think that she wanted to hurt people so they couldn't hurt her."

"Wow, that's deep!" Madison complimented.

"I had always thought that Becca was attractive, but it didn't matter because I thought she was nothing more than a big meanie," I explained. "Now, that I know that isn't true, I want to be her friend. I am so confused that I don't know what to do."

"I think I know way that I can help you sort things out," Madison offered.

"I don't know why we are having this conversation since Becca used to date Chris," I spoke out.

"She has dated a girl before so you might have a small chance with her if that is what you want," Madison debated. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," I whispered.

"Lean back against the wall and take several deep breaths until your mind is a complete blank," Madison advised.

This is going to take a while since I am so riled up. I am taking deep breaths, but thoughts about Becca and Kaitlyn are fighting a war in my mind. I can feel the tightness throughout my body. Eventually, the war slows down and starts to die out. I am now relaxed despite all odds.

"I want you to picture that you are walking in the park hand in hand with your sweetheart," Madison started her story. "You can't see her face because she is wearing a hooded jacket. A vendor is selling roses so you buy her one. You see a violinist so you pay her to serenade your sweetie. Her hand feels so warm inside yours. Suddenly, you are overcome by romance. You want to kiss your girlfriend so you pull down her hood. Who do you see?


	5. Becca Is Under The Hood

Madison Eckhart is a good friend. She has been helping me sort out the turmoil in my life that was started when I found out the reason why my worst enemy Becca was such a brat. There were several instances of neglect between her and parents. Today, her parents got a divorce. I understand Becca's plight. I may not be a psychologist, but it seems to me that Becca has been beating people to the hurt because she is afraid of getting close to anyone. Now that I know the whole story, I want to be her friend and that makes me more confused than I have ever been.

Of course, having a sex dream about Becca added to my confusion since Kaitlyn is my girlfriend. Becca didn't want me walking alone after dark so she insisted that I sleep at the sorority house. Since there was nowhere else for me to sleep, Becca shared her bed. Even though it was purely platonic, I had a very steamy dream about my former enemy. That was when Madison welcomed me into her room so we can talk things out. Madison even loaned me one of her teddy bears when I started to cry and also told Becca that I wasn't in her room because she knew I wasn't ready to face Becca.

What Madison is doing for me now might be the most helpful. She is creating a romantic scenario in my mind so I can decide what I really want in life. Madison does such a good job painting a picture in my mind that I really can see myself at the park. I can feel my girlfriend holding my hand. I can't see who it is because she is wearing a hooded jacket with the Hartfeld logo drawn over the left breast. I see a middle aged man selling roses so I give him a five spot for one. I see a brunette woman with long curly hair sitting on a bench and and holding a violin. I give her a picture of Abraham Lincoln and point at my sweetie. The violinist who is wearing a fancy dress gets up and serenades my cutey. Some people might say that I am paying a lot of money for all of this, but what the heck? It's only a fantasy. I can't see much of my girlfriend's face, but I can see her mouth muscles curl into a smile. I am overcome with romance. I want to kiss her. I, Portia Diamond pull down her hood and see... BECCA?! I put my hands on Becca's waist and I kiss her.

I jolt out of my fantasy and gasp for breath as if I had been underwater for several minutes. The only thing that this fantasy did was give me a lot more questions.

"You saw Becca?" Maddison prodded. "I doubt that you would have been this nervous if you had seen Kaitlyn.

I can do nothing but nod my head.

"Have you and Kaitlyn been having problems?" Madison wanted to know.

"Her punk band caused a riot and she had the nerve to get mad at me," I explained. "This has been the last in a long line of problems. I try to be supportive but..."

I start to feel guilty when Madison stops me.

"We all have our breaking points," Madison confided. "I know that you aren't going to like to hear what I have to say, but it looks like you need some time apart from Kaitlyn. If you decide that you want Becca then you are going to have to break up with Kaitlyn."

I have no more energy for revelations and I am so tired.

"Can I crash in here tonight?" I question. "I don't want to face up to Becca tonight."

"My bed isn't as big as Becca's but I have a sleeping bag you can use," Madison offered.

Madison got her pink sleeping bag from the closet and unrolled it for me. She gave me one of her pillows. I forgot that I had Madison's bear, but I found myself cuddling with Ernie as soon as I am inside the bag.

"You can have Ernie if you want," Madison offered.

"That's not..." I start to object.

"I have plenty of other friends," Madison commented while waving a hand grandly at her collection. "Besides, I think that you might need Ernie more than me."

"You are a great friend, Madison," I complimented.

"I try to be," Madison commented while tucking herself in.

The day came too soon for me and I knew that I had to face up to my problems. Madison let me use her shower and then it was time to eat breakfast. I was about to sit at the table when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw Becca holding a picnic basket.

"Can we please talk outside?" Becca asked.

I follow Becca outside slowly because I don't know what I am going to say to her.

Becca sets up a red checkered tablecloth. She then sets up a breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast. We sit down.

"Are you okay?" Becca asks me.

"I guess," I sigh.

"You aren't a good liar," Becca comments. "Look, if we are going to be friends then we shouldn't be embarrassed to tell each other things. I want to be your friend because I could use a few more friends right now."

"Do you think that you have been mean in the past so you could stop others from hurting you?" I ask out of curiosity.

Becca opened and closed her mouth as if she could not believe what I had said.

"What... how did..." Becca stuttered. "How did you get so good at reading people?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "You should know that not everybody is like your parents. I'm not like that and my friends are not like that."

"I realize that now," Becca agreed causing me to pat her hand.

"My life has gotten so hard lately," Becca complained while scratching her head with her right hand.

I could see how upset Becca was so I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me," I promised.

"Thanks, I..." Becca started to reply.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kaitlyn roared while quickly approaching me from some unknown location.

"What?" I blurt out in shock while standing up to face this stranger approaching me.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU CHEAT ON ME BUT YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER?!" Kaitlyn roared.

"I didn't..." I try to defend myself.

I could not believe my eyes when Kaitlyn raised her right hand and waved it in an attempt to slap me. I was so stunned that I couldn't move. Fortunately, Becca was not quite as stunned and stopped Kaitlyn's hand just in front of my face.

"Why don't you go home before you do something else stupid?" Becca ordered.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Kaitlyn ordered Becca just before saying the words that cut me like a knife.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I was frozen into a statue in the time that it took for Kaitlyn to speed off. This can't be happening! Kaitlyn was my first friend at Hartfeld. When the shock wore off, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I started bawling like a three year old. My legs turned into jelly so I sank to my knees.

"Damn you to hell, Kaitlyn!" Becca protested while holding me so I didn't wind up face down in the dirt.

How do things like this happen? The girl who used to be my best friend has told me that she never wanted to see me again and the girl who used to be my worst enemy is now hugging me as a friend. Can someone get me out of The Twilight Zone?

"I am so sorry!" Becca whined as a tear fell out of her eye.


	6. Friendship

My name is Portia Diamond. At least I think that is my name. I barely know my own name and I barely know where I am right now. I am outside Becca's sorority house and on my knees. I am crying my eyes out because Kaitlyn has just told me that she never wanted to see me again. She accused me of cheating just because she saw Becca and I sharing a friendly hug. No one has ever hurt me more than my former friend Kaitlyn. She might as well have stabbed my heart repeatedly with a knife. The only bright spot I have is that my former enemy Becca has her arms wrapped around me and she is patting my back to calm me down. It is as if a Freaky Friday anomaly has switched the minds of Becca and Kaitlyn. I don't know how I can go home to my dorm and face my friends.

"What happened?" Madison yelled while running out to us.

"Portia and I were hugging because she was helping me deal with my parents' divorce," Becca explained. "Kaitlyn saw it and went ballistic. She accused Portia of cheating, tried to slap her, and said she never wanted to see her again."

"What?" Madison gasped in shock.

"I really don't want to repeat that," Becca grumbled while rubbing my back.

"I don't believe that," Madison whined while getting on her knees and patting the back of my head.

"How can Kaitlyn do that to me?" I sobbed pathetically. "I thought she was my friend!"

"Maybe she'll want to be friends again when she calms down," Becca suggested.

"If she doesn't then you are better off without her," Madison added. "In any case, you just have to believe that things will get better soon."

"Can you calm down a little?" Becca pleaded. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I don't know," I complained.

"Take over for a second, Madison," Becca ordered while running inside.

Madison started hugging me. I liked this system of tag team friends taking care of me. I soon saw Becca running back holding a brown necklace with a bright red bauble in the middle. Becca started putting it around my neck.

"What?" I choked out.

"I want you to have this friendship necklace," Becca insisted. "Whenever you are sad or lonely and need someone to talk to, just look at this necklace and know that I will always be here for you. I will always be your friend."

When Becca finished putting the necklace around my neck a miracle happened that started to heal my heart. I sat down down on the ground and started to calm down. I do not want to cry over that backstabber Kaitlyn anymore. I have plenty of friends at home along with the two friends taking care of me now.

"It looks like that necklace did the trick," Madison cheered.

"Let's get Portia cleaned up a little," Becca ordered.

Becca and Madison both took napkins from the picnic basket that Becca had brought out and carefully wiped my face. I suspect that I look like a total mess and that napkins are not going to help. I still appreciate the gesture.

"Are you ready to go home?" Becca wondered.

"Can you two come with me?" I pleaded. "I don't want to do this alone."

"You bet!" Becca agreed.

"Don't forget Ernie," Madison urged while handing me the teddy bear she had given me. "It'll be just a second while I put the basket in the fridge."

While I watched Madison put stuff away, I hugged Ernie while Becca patted my shoulder. Because of these two friends, I somehow believe that I am going to be okay.


	7. Kaitlyn Alone

My life at Hartfeld has changed forever. I used to have a girlfriend. Now I don't. I used to have a best friend. Now I don't. Kaitlyn accused me of cheating on her without getting all of the facts which basically ripped my heart out of my chest. I would have rather Kaitlyn had just killed me and gotten it over with. I am slowly going home as if I was walking to the electric chair. I don't think I could go home at all if I wasn't flanked by my friends Becca and Madison. I guess Madison's present which was a teddy bear is helping me some as well. An intermittent tear falls out of my eyes which causes one of my friends to pat my back.

"Have you ever thought about majoring in psychology?" Becca asked me to distract me from my painful dilemma.

"No, why?" I reply while hugging my bear for comfort.

"You would be good at it," Becca persisted. "You were right when you said that I have been mean to people to keep them from hurting me. I have been running away from people for too long, and it's time that I stopped."

I reached behind me to pat Becca's shoulder because I thought she needed it.

"I thought that we were supposed to be taking care of you," Becca mused with a wry grin.

"Friendship works both ways," I explained.

Eventually, my dorm came into view. For a split second, it appeared as a haunted house. A voice in my head told me that I did not belong there anymore and that caused me to cry again.

"Portia, listen to me!" Becca implored while looking into my eyes. "If there is one thing I have learned is that you never have to be afraid to go home. No matter how bad things were for me, I knew that I could always lean on my sister. Inside that dorm are a lot of friends who are going to hug you and do whatever it takes to help you get better."

"Most of them anyway," I squeaked.

"If she is going to be a jerk, then YOU DO NOT NEED HER!" Madison protested.

Madison entered the dorm first with me in the middle. Becca followed with her hands on my back. Of course, the first person I saw was my former friend Kaitlyn who studied at a table and pretended not to notice me. Unfortunately, Abbie was washing dishes when she saw me and broke a glass when she rushed over to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Abbie demanded to know.

"Ask the turncoat!" Becca barked while nodding at Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn?" Abbie gasped in shock.

"Where can we take you?" Madison prodded me.

"I just want to lay in my bed," I replied with very little voice.

Becca and Madison took me to my room and helped me lay down with Abbie following to see if she could help. When that task was done, Becca got an incensed look on her face and headed for my door.

"Becca..." Madison started to object, but it was too late because Becca had already slammed my door.

"YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Becca shrieked while quickly approaching Kaitlyn.

"What?" Kaitlyn spoke indifferently.

"Do you see what you did?" Becca demanded while pointing at my door. "Are you proud of that?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Kaitlyn protested while trying to leave via the front door only to be stopped by Chris who was towering over her with his attitude.

"Sit down and listen to Becca!" Chris demanded which caused Kaitlyn to quickly sit back down.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask Portia why she was hugging me before you ripped her heart out and broke it into a million pieces?" Becca growled. "Have you went out with everyone that you ever hugged? What about your father or your mother?"

"Like you care," Kaitlyn snorted.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE!" Becca ranted. "I may not have always treated people with respect. I know that I will be paying for it for a long time, but no one tells me that I don't care!"

"Why do you care?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"I care because I know what it is like to have the one you care about most betray you!" Becca harshly explained.

"Inside that room is the girl who used to be your best friend and you treated her like dirt!" Becca blurted out while pointing at my door just before retreating into my room.

"I don't believe it" Zack exclaimed. "First the Chicago Cubs win the World Series in 2016, and now I'm siding with Becca!"

Zack leaves the dorm.

"How dare you!" Chris blurted out just before exiting the dorm.

"I can't improve on that!" Tyler pointed out as he left.

Kaitlyn now sat in the room alone.


	8. My Room

I am laying in my bed above my Chicago Cubs blanket which would reveal to anybody that I am a Cubs fan and I feel like a lifeless blob. I wonder if I will ever want to get out of bed again I feel like my ex-girlfriend Kaitlyn destroyed me. There is no way that I would have cheated on her. She should have known that, but she dumped me without a second thought. Periodic tears fall out of my eyes fall out of my eyes because of what she did causing my friends who are in the room to offer their encouragement in the form of words and warm touches. Abbie keeps rubbing my shoulder. Madison keeps telling me that I will be better off without Kaitlyn. Becca is patting my head and it looks like she might start crying with me. I can't help but wonder which one of my friends would betray me next.

No, I cannot let myself think like that way. None of my other friends have ever given me any reason to doubt them. Besides, if I let myself doubt my friends, then I will wind up like Becca used to be. Becca kept pushing herself away from people because of the way her parents neglected her. Now I just might wind up like that if I am not careful. I think I have actually found something good about this dreadful situation. I now understand my new friend Becca better than ever. I have to remind myself how great my friends are. I give the teddy bear Madison gave me a squeeze. I touch the friendship necklace that Becca gave me. I look at frizzy-haired Abbie who is rubbing my left shoulder. I think about all of the other friends that are worried about me. I stop crying, but I am not ready to get out of bed yet.

"I'm sorry," Becca spoke.

"Why?" I ask while turning on my back so I can look at my former enemy.

"I am sorry that we dared you to kiss Kaitlyn during rushes," Becca answered with a deep frown on her face. "That's how this whole mess got started, isn't it? We could tell you two were getting hot for each other after that. I never would have done it if I had known the kind of person she was."

"There is no way you could have known," I replied to show Becca that there was no need for an apology.

"Would you have went out with her if you had known what was going to happen?" Madison wondered.

"That is a tough question to answer," I mused. "On one hand, Kaitlyn hurt me more than anyone ever has, and on the other hand, I have all of these wonderful memories of her that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"That is such an adult answer," Becca marveled. "I admire you."

Becca's compliment shocked me and made me feel warm inside. For some reason, it really made me feel special because Becca was proud of me. I was about to tell her that when my laptop started beeping.

"I don't want to mess with that stupid thing now," I whined. "Can someone else get it?"

Becca was the closest to my laptop so she pushed the buttons to answer the phone ap. James' picture popped up on the screen. He was wearing clothes that were a lot lighter than usual because he just happened to be in Hollywood at the moment trying to turn his play into a movie. He got a bewildered look on his face when he saw Becca.

"Uh, do I have the wrong number?" James asked.

"No," Becca sighed. "This isn't a good time to talk to Portia."

"I'll call back..." James started to say.

"No!" I protested.

I get out of bed even though it costs me a great effort to do so. Abbie helps me by gently pulling on my arms. Becca got out of my chair with a confused look on her face. James' face scrunched into a look of concern when he saw my tear streaked face and my blood shot eyes. No matter how hurt I was, there was no way I was going to turn down a friend who might need my help. A tear came out of my face when I sat in my chair which caused Becca to take a tissue and wipe it for me.

"What happen to you?" James prodded.

"Kaitlyn dumped me," I revealed.

"What? Why?" James demanded.

"She accused me of ch-cheating," I stuttered which caused Becca to pat my head. "I only hugged Becca as a friend because I was helping her out with a personal problem. Kaitlyn saw it and lowered the boom on me."

"So Kaitlyn is a jerk and Becca is a friend," James grumbled. "You need a program to keep up with that school. Well, if I were you, I would tell her off."

"Becca took care of that for me," I announced with a smile with caused James to look like someone had stuck his finger in a light socket.

"Just when I think that I have that place figured out..." James complained.

"What did you want?" I prodded.

"They are really changing my movie," James complained. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to decide if the movie business is your dream and if you can put up with all of the pressure," I advised. "If not, then you need to give it up."

"Yasmin seems to think I could be I could be a hit," James debated.

"She is only after you!" I protested. "She threatened me at the airport!"

"I'll think about," James spoke out. "I'll let you go since you obviously have your own problems to deal with."

"Bye!" I spoke to end the conversation.

Becca and Madison excused themselves after the phone call because they both had homework to finish. They gave me their phone numbers and said that I could call them at any time. They even hugged me. For some reason, a warm feeling spread throughout my body when Becca hugged me. I could get used to having Becca as a friend. At least Abbie is still in the room with me. After my two sorority friends left. I sat in my chair in front of my laptop and curled a strand of my red hair with my finger. Ever since the number of people in my room decreased to two, I think I can almost hear the ghost of Enrique Vasquez telling me that my total heartbreak would be the perfect material for the book that I have to write to keep my scholarship. I take a look at my computer but my heart just isn't up for writing at the moment and my hands don't seem to be working anyway. Eventually, I know that I will have to force myself to write no matter how much it will hurt me to record this setback for all posterity.

I look at Abbie and I notice that she is definitely thinking about something. At some times she is tugging at the sleeve of her floral shirt and at other times she is scratching her frizzy brunette head. I think she is hesitant to speak because she is afraid of hurting me further. I already feel like that I am at the bottom of the barrel so there is no reason for what Abbie is doing. It is time I end it.

"Penny for your thoughts!" I speak out to give Abbie a bit of a jolt.

"I would like to ask you something, but you will probably think it's weird," Abbie hesitantly answered.

"I think that a little weird would be a perfect distraction from the madness," I prodded.

"Well..." Abbie stretched out her response.

"Just ask!" I insisted.

"Do you have a thing for Becca?" Abbie wondered.

A shocked look comes over my face. I seem to like Becca if the crazy dream I had last night is any indication. I just wonder if I want to admit my crush to Abbie. Do I want to admit it to myself?

"I think it will be a long time before I get a thing for anybody else," I reply with a curt voice.

"I know that it will be a while before you are ready to date again, but that is not what I am asking," Abbie patiently debated.

"What's the difference?" I wondered.

"We can't control when we get feelings for someone," Abbie explained.

"What makes you think that I like Becca in that way?" I prodded.

"Different things..." Abbie mused with a smile. "Becca seemed to have the lion's share of your attention when Madison and I practically had to hit you over the head with a stick to get a response from you. Not only that, you blushed and almost smiled when Becca said she admired you."

"I guess I do like Becca a little," I confess since the evidence Abbie had would probably convict me in any court. "In fact, I had a sex dream about Becca last night."

"Wow!" Abbie gasped.

"I was thinking of breaking up with Kaitlyn myself before she ended it," I said forlornly. "That incident at the concert was the last straw. I tried to be supportive, but I was getting tired of all the blazing hoops that Kaitlyn kept having me jump through. No matter what my feelings were, this was not the way that I wanted to break up! I did not want to lose my best friend!"

"I know," Abbie sighed.

"What possesses a person to betray you like that?" I asked loudly while waving my arms.

"I wish I knew," Abbie whined.

I was about to continue my rant when there was a knock at my door.

"Are you two ready to eat dinner?" Chris asked from the other side.

"Can you send up a plate?" I asked while walking to the door. "I don't want to go down there."

"You don't have to worry about Kaitlyn," Chris pleaded. "We've already asked her to eat in her room tonight."

"Okay, I'm coming," I gave in.

I needed a little more support to face my friends so I grabbed my bear Ernie who was sitting by my laptop.

"I hope they won't mind an extra guest," I mused.

"I'm sure that it won't be too much trouble to set an extra plate," Abbie giggled.

"At least he won't eat too much of our food," I put in.

"See, your sense of humor is coming back already," Abbie cheered.


	9. Love Is A Battlefield

I leave my room with a heavy heart with my arms tightly wrapped around my gray teddy bear that was a gift from Madison. I never had a toy bear as a child but I am quickly becoming attached to this one now. Of course, I have a good excuse. I am little messed up right now because of the way Kaitlyn betrayed me and ended our friendship. I don't know why, but this bear helps to heal some of the pain I am feeling. Maybe it is because it is a gift from a friend or maybe it is because it is a warm thing to hold onto. Whatever the reason, I might just squash it completely if I experience any other tragedies. Even though Ernie is helping me, part of me is starting to feel like a child.

When I leave my room, I find that my movement is constricted because someone has put his strong arm around my shoulders. I do not have to look at the person to know it is Chris.

"You okay?" Chris wondered.

"Yeah," I reply while trying to smile.

"You shouldn't lie," Chris objected. "You aren't good at it."

"That is what Becca keeps telling me," I answer.

"You have been spending a lot of time with her lately," Chris smugly pointed out.

"Well, she is my friend!" I snap.

"Sorry!" Chris quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I'm sorry!" I apologize back. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's perfectly understandable," Chris reasoned. "Did Becca give you that bear?"

"No, she gave me this necklace," I explain while putting my right hand around it for a moment. I can almost feel like I am hugging Becca when I am touching the necklace.

"It looks nice on you," Abbie complimented me to try and uplift me from my rotten mood.

"Thanks," I reply while looking back at her. It somehow makes feel a little better to have someone compliment this necklace because Becca gave it to me. Maybe the crazy dream that I had was someone's way of sending me a message that was telling me that I should be dating Becca. Even if it was, I feel that it is going to be a long time before I trust people enough to date again. Still, I can't seem to get my mind off of Becca right now.

We walk down the stairs and enter the dining room where there seems to be a cold atmosphere around the place because no one quite knows what to say around me. I just wish someone would say something because I am starting to feel like an alien. There is a common rectangular table with a yellow tablecloth in the middle of the room. I sit on the left side and I put Ernie on the table next to me. I think of that spot as Ernie's because if I think of it as Kaitlyn's like it usually is, I think that I will start crying again. Abbie fixes a plate consisting of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn which she places in front of me while patting my shoulder. Abbie sits in between Tyler and Zack after getting her own food. Chris sits next to me.

"It's a nice day outside," Tyler says halfheartedly in an effort to make small talk which causes me to shoot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, it is," Chris agrees quietly after eating a bite of corn.

"So, who is our new suite mate?" Zack questions me to ease the tension a little.

"Ernie," I answer.

"How did he get here?" Zack prodded.

"Madison gave him to me," I explained.

"Make sure that he doesn't make a mess," Zack ordered as a joke.

"I'll try," I answer quietly.

"I haven't seen that necklace either," Tyler added.

"Becca gave it to me," I replied and I couldn't help but feel my lips curl up a little as I did.

The rest of the dinner consisted of a lot of small talk that I couldn't remember. The meal was a lot more bland than I was used to, but I knew that it wasn't the fault of the cook. It was because of my rotten mood. Incidentally, it had been my turn to cook, but the group skipped over me for obvious reasons. There are fewer things that can hinder the taste of food more than somebody crying into the pot.

Since dinner is over, it is time for me to collect my bear and go back to my room to catch up on some work. I am the first person out of the dining room and I wish I wasn't. Kaitlyn is blocking my path and she looks like a total stranger. It seems like she is blasting daggers from her eyes and into my soul. I can't believe I am saying this, but I fear that the girl who used to be my lover, my girlfriend, and my best friend wants to hurt me. I pass Ernie behind me to someone else so I can prepare myself for any trouble that might develop. I don't know why Kaitlyn has changed so much. Maybe she has suffered a mental breakdown. My friends behind me are asking me to get out of the doorway so they can help, but I cannot hear them.

If Kaitlyn thinks she is going to hurt me so easily this time, she is wrong. I haven't told any of my friends that I took several self defense classes throughout high school along with the softball I played. I didn't tell anyone because it was just a hobby. I am through letting Kaitlyn hurt me. I am through letting her make me cry. I am feeling a red hot ball of anger in the pit of my stomach. I assume a stance of readiness to show Kaitlyn I mean business, but it does not impress her.

"Move out of my way!" I demand with venom.

"No way, Jezebel!" Kaitlyn insulted me.

"Do you really think that I would have cheated on you outside where everyone could see me?" I ask bitterly.

"Maybe you would!" Kaitlyn argued.

"I never did anything to you!" I yelled as I fought to control anger.

"HA!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Okay if you want to do this then that's fine with me, but I must warn you that I have taken several self defense classes!" I warned.

Kaitlyn answers me with no words. Instead, she answers me by trying to punch my face. I answer with a round house kick to the stomach that sends her back.

"STOP THIS NOW!" I yell out.

Kaitlyn does not stop and only gets madder. She charges at me with her hands outstretched. It looks like she is aiming for my neck. I do not want to know what she planning so fire a right cross to her chin. Kaitlyn's forward momentum adds force to my blow and her head snaps back which causes her to pass out on the floor. Only then am I able to move out of everyone's way.

"When do you learn that?" Zack blurted out in complete astonishment.

"High school," I choke out as my eyes start to get misty again. Abbie sees this and hands me my bear which I start to hug again.

"We know who to call if a burglar breaks in," Chris suggests in attempt to make me feel better. He of course does not.

"Someone should ask Kaitlyn's parents if she has some kind of medical problem that would make her do this," I order.

After a few minutes of quiet silence, I start to hear sirens because someone called the police during the fight. Kaitlyn wakes up just in time to witness the police putting the handcuffs on her. When they take her away after questioning the rest of us, I know that there is no possible hope for us to reconcile our friendship. This makes my eyes start to leak. By the time that I am halfway back up the stairs, a downpour is coming from my eyes again. I go into my room and sit on my bed in a stooped position. I find myself crying onto my bear. I wonder what I ever did to deserve this to happen to me. I start to wish that I had never come to this school, but again I stop myself from falling into that trap. I still have lots of friends left. Ten minutes after I sat on my bed, I hear a knock on my door. At first, I don't want to see anyone, but the person knocking on my door just knocks louder so I get up to answer it while still holding my bear. I drop my bear in shock when I see who was knocking because it was one of the last people I was expecting.

"Hi, Killer!" Becca greets me with her brightest smile.


	10. Becca's Lament

Becca's point of view, thiry minutes earlier:

I am sitting at a table at the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority with my best friend Madison and I am writing a paper for my English class while Madison works on an assignment for Calculus class. At least, I am trying to write it. Every time that I try to write, I get mad and make mistakes. Then, I furiously erase my mistakes with the eraser of my trusty yellow pencil which isn't so trusty at the moment. Sometimes I press down on the paper so hard that I break my pencil which I have to fix with my portable pencil sharpener. After the third time that I break my pencil, I snap in half with my bare hands and fling it across the room. That is when two tears run down my face.

"What's wrong?" Madison asks me while rubbing my right arm.

"Writer's block," I lie.

Yes, I know that it is a rather obvious lie. Why am I really upset? Kaitlyn broke up with Portia in the worst way. She accused Portia of cheating when all she was really doing was hugging me because of the breakup of my parents. Friends are allowed to hug each other, right? Don't friends hug each other all the time? If Portia had been kissing me, that that would have been grounds for Kaitlyn to get mad. That witch even tried to slap Portia, and she was too stunned to defend herself. I had to step up and defend her. In a total act of disregard, Kaitlyn finished Portia off by saying that she never wanted to see her again. By the time Kaitlyn left, poor Portia erupted into a sea of tears. I had never even seen someone cry so much at a funeral.

"Tell the truth!" Madison ordered with her arms folded across her chest. "I have never seen someone react that that way because of writer's block."

At first, I can do nothing but put my hands over my forehead which causes Madison to come over and rub my shoulders.

"It's okay to be worried about Portia," Madison tells me. "I'm worried about her too."

"I have never seen anyone be that cruel to someone in my life!" I cry out as another tear comes out of my eye which causes Madison to sit back down and hug me.

"You really care about Portia, don't you?" Madison asked.

"She took the time to understand me even after the rotten way I treated her," I replied.

"Why do you think she did that?" Madison prodded.

"Because she lives to help people!" I explained more loudly than I intended. "You saw how she couldn't turn down James' need for help even though she had just had her heart ripped out! I think that was wonderful."

"How much do you like Portia?" Madison implored while letting me go so she could.

"I... I... don't know," I answered with a sigh . "I need to take a walk."

"There's something you should know first!" Madison exclaimed to stop me.

"What?" I asked as I sat back down.

"I have never broken a promise in my life, but I think that it would better for the two of you if I did just this once," Madison debated with herself.

"Just tell me!" I insisted.

"Remember when you shared your bed with Portia?" Madison questioned.

"Yeah, she woke me up with a nightmare," I replied with a laugh.

"She didn't have a nightmare," Madison revealed. "She had a sex dream about you."

"That's why she was upset?" I demanded.

"She told me that she felt that she cheated on Kaitlyn," Madison told me.

"That's silly!" I objected.

"That's what I told her," Madison agreed.

"So she was in your room!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide open.

"I thought that it would be better for her if I did what she wanted," Madison explained. "She wasn't ready to face you."

"I'm going to take a walk," I decided as I started for the door.

"Be careful if you go see Portia," Madison advised. "She has a crush on you."

I went outside to think. So Portia has a crush on me? How do I feel about that? She is definitely good looking. She is one of the most selfless people I know. When she had to help James with his problem even though it was hurting her just to get out of bed, it touched my heart. Maybe I do like Portia a little, but that poor thing's life doesn't need to get any more complicated than it already is. Maybe after she has had some time to heal...

Do I hear sirens? I hear a couple getting awfully close. Wait a minute! Two police cars have just pulled in front of Portia's dorm. Is Portia in trouble? I run to the next building over and hide behind a corner. I see policemen dragging out Kaitlyn with her hands handcuffed behind her back. I see a bruise on Kaitlyn's chin. I hope Portia did that! I wait with my breath caught in my throat until the police go away and then I run into the dorm to hear Portia friends sitting in the lounge and debating on who should convince Portia to go seek counseling.

"What's going on?" I demand with almost no breath.

"What are you doing here?" Chris wanted to know.

"I saw the sirens, now tell me what's going on!" I insist.

"Kaitlyn attacked Portia and Portia knocked out Kaitlyn in self-defense!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly.

"So she's okay?" I ask as I cheer inwardly.

"Physically yes, but mentally..." Abbie replied with a deep frown.

"I think Becca should be the one to convince Portia to go see a counselor," Zack suggested.

"Because she has a crush on me," I guessed.

"You know?" Chris wondered with an eyebrow raised.

"Madison spilled the beans," I explained while putting my front foot on the bottom stair.

"Be careful with Portia!" Abbie begged.

"You got it," I answered while marching up the stairs to end the conversation.

I start knocking on Portia's door. At first, it seems Portia is ignoring me, but I am not going to give up. I knock louder. I am about to start yelling when Portia finally opens the door. I have never seen her look so bad. Her hair is so messy that it almost makes her look like a hag. There are tears sticking to her face. Her eyes are almost completely red. I just bet that her teddy bear on the floor is completely soaked. I know that I have my work cut out for me so I give Portia the best greeting that I could think up.

"Hi, killer!" I greet with my best smile which causes Portia's mouth to hang open when she sees me. 

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased which caused Portia to shut her mouth.

"If I had known that you were capable of throwing such a punch, I would have been nicer to you a lot sooner," I joked.

"It wouldn't have meant anything then," Portia pointed out.

"Don't step on Ernie!" I cautioned which caused Portia to pick up her toy .

"I'm glad that you're here," Portia spoke while wiping tears from her face with her free hand which drove a knife into my heart. "I'm a little surprised though."

"I was going for a walk when I saw the police cars pulling in front of your house," I explained as we both sat on my bed. "I was afraid that you might be in trouble so I had to stop by to see if I could help."

"I really appreciate that," Portia declared to me as I handed her a box of tissues.

"Blow!" I advised.

"I'm scared," Portia confided to me after blowing my nose.

"About what?" I wanted to know.

"I am worried that I could wind up like you used to be if things keep up like this," Portia whined. "There was a second today when I was wondering which one of my friends would betray me next."

"You aren't the type of person to do that," I explained to lessen Portia's fear. "Besides, your friends here won't let that happen to you. Madison and I won't let that happen either."

"I understand," Portia answered while nodding my head.

"Everyone is worried about you, myself included," I pointed out.

"I realize that," Portia sighed.

"There are a few things that I would like you to for me," I ordered.

"What?" Portia asked.

"Before you go to bed tonight, I would like you to take a hot bath," I advised. "Those help me when I am upset."

"Sure," Portia agreed.

"You should probably call your parents and tell them what has been going on," I urged which caused Portia to sigh deeply. "They will only want to help!"

"Anything else?" Portia questioned.

"If you only take one of my suggestions, I want you to follow this one," I went on.

"What?" Portia prodded.

"See a counselor," I sternly ordered which caused Portia's eyes to pop open a little. "Look at yourself! Your hair is a mess! Your face is streaked with tears! Your eyes are all red! I am afraid that you are getting ready to crack! I am very worried about you!"

"Okay," Portia agreed since she knew that there was no way that I was going to give up.

"When I got here, your suite mates were trying to decide on who should try to get you to a counselor," I blurted out. "They delegated that responsibility to me when I showed up because they thought that I would have the most chance of convincing you."

"Why is that?" Portia wondered.

"They told me that you have a crush on me," I revealed which caused my friend's eyes to bulge out in terror.

"I don't want you to be embarrassed," I spoke softly while patting Portia's head. "I don't want you worry that I am going to stop being your friend in disgust. Actually, I am flattered that you would think of me in that way."

"Really," Portia squeaked while letting out the briefest of a smile because I saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"I have dated both men and women because I am not sure what I want at the moment," I explained. "Let's do this. After you have had some time to heal, I will take you on a 'friend' date. If we start to like other after a few of those, then we can try a real date."

"I accept those terms," Portia agreed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I replied while patting Portia's back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I love having you as a friend!" Portia exclaimed while hugging me.

"Well, now it's time for the patients to take care of the doctor," I pointed out which put a confused look on Portia's face.

"Huh?" Portia croaked out.

"From the way your friends downstairs talk about you, I can tell you that they think of you as the doctor of the house," I informed Portia. "You are the one that everyone goes to for advice. Who takes care of the doctor when she needs help?"

"That is a good question," Portia replied.

"I'd better be getting back now," I declared while looking at my watch. "You have my phone number if you want to talk more."

"I'll see you to the door," Portia insisted while leaving Ernie on her bed.

"Suit yourself," I gave in.

As we were walking down the stairs, I could definitely tell that Portia was checking me out. I could also see wishful looks on the faces of all of Portia's friends as if they were fulling for us to get together.


	11. I take care of myself

_Okay, Portia, now what do you do?_

I think about what to do with myself while sitting on my bed and cuddling with my gray teddy bear. Because of what Kaitlyn did to me I am remembering a scene from the movie Toy Story where Buzz Lightyear tries to fly off the railing of the stairs in Sid's house. When Buzz finally learns that he cannot fly he crashes so hard that his toy arm pops out of its socket. That is basically how I feel right now. I am not quite as upset as I was since Becca visited me, but I know that I still have a long way to go. I really got a warm feeling inside when Becca hugged me. I think that was my body's way of telling me that I really like her. I shy away from such thoughts because I know that it will take a long time for me to trust anyone for me to date again.

What I do think about are the ways that Becca wanted me to take care of myself. She wanted me to take a hot bath which really sounds like fun. I can imagine the temperature of the water working some of the tension from my body. I look at my phone and remember that Becca wanted me to talk to my parents and tell them what has happened. I bet that phone call will be awkward. It will not be easy to tell my mother that my love life has gone nuclear. It is already 9 P.M. so I will do that tomorrow. I start to feel weird when I think about what Becca wanted me to do the most. She wanted me to see a counselor. When I think about it, lots of people get therapy so I shouldn't feel weird about it. Besides, I know that my newest friend would be disappointed in me if I did not seek counseling and somehow the concept of disappointing Becca scares me.

I am just about to go take my bath when I look at my laptop. I know that I have to do some work on the book that I have to write to keep my scholarship. I go sit in front of my laptop and try to think of a way to incorporate the messy details of what has just happened without giving my heart another jolt. Then it hits me. Since I have to use aliases to protect the people in my book, I will use my imagination to tell the betrayal as a tragic fairy tale. I start to type.

 **I am being dragged across campus by a ninja. I try to get away but I am not strong enough. The ninja ties me to a chair and then duct tapes a bomb over my heart. That is when the ninja takes off its mask to reveal that she is really Claire, the one who was my girlfriend. She takes out a remote and arms the bomb. She blows me a wicked kiss and runs away. I should be able to get away since the chair was not bolted down but I still cannot move. Eventually the bomb blows up and transforms my body into a thousand jigsaw puzzle pieces. The pieces lay there until two girls from a sorority house perform the arduous task of picking up the pieces and putting them in a box. It is surprising that one of the girls helping me is Cynthia who used to be my worst enemy at college. It is not surprising that the other girl who wants to help is Kristie since she could almost make friends with a snake. The girls take the pieces back to their house and start building the puzzle in the lounge. After they start, they are joined by my suite mates who also try to rebuild me. When they are finished, there is a hole in the puzzle where my heart is supposed to be. They must have left the piece outside or maybe the bomb vaporized that piece. That is when Cynthia reaches inside the top of her shirt and pulls out the puzzle piece representing her heart. She tries to place it into my puzzle and it is a perfect fit. The puzzle glows and I reappear. That is when I hug Cynthia who is now my new friend.**

I decide that it is time that I take one of Becca's prescriptions so I take off all of my clothes and put them into my pink hamper. I put on a white nightgown and start gathering the supplies I will need for my bath. I grab a towel and a washcloth and I put them into a green bucket along with some soap and shampoo . I am about to leave when I spot some bubble bath formula. I know that I am going to need some pampering after what I have been through so the bubble bath goes into the bucket. I must be reverting back to my childhood because I put Ernie in the bucket on top of my bathing supplies. I leave my room to fill Becca's first prescription. We have two bathrooms in this house. The one on the lower level just has a shower and a toilet, but the one on the upper level has a bathtub as well. I knock on the door of the upper level bathroom. No one is using it so I go in and lock the door. I turn on the water to the tub and put some of my bubble bath in. I alternate between testing the temperature of the water with my hand and turning up the heat until it is at the maximum level that I can stand. I take off my gown after turning off the water and then I carefully get in. I sigh as I lean back thinking that Becca was right about this helping me. I take several calming breaths until my mind is a blank. I don't start washing myself until the water starts getting cold. In that time, I almost fell asleep. After I wash my hair, I pull the drain and put my gown back on. I look in a mirror and I see that my long red hair looks a little better, but my eyes are still red. I leave after cleaning up my mess only to be stopped by Zack. At first he doesn't know what to say to me.

"It's been a long day for you hasn't it?" he awkwardly asks while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, it has," I quietly agree while collecting a friendly hug. "Have you ever seen the movie Toy Story?"

"Yeah, why?" Zack.

"Remember the scene where Buzz tried to fly at Sid's house and crashed so hard his arm popped off?" probed.

"What are you saying?" Zack prodded me.

"That's how I feel right now," I explained.

"I don't know what to say," Zack answered with a sigh while touching my shoulder.

"I keep hearing that song in my mind," I complained. "But no! It can't be true! I could fly if I wanted to! Like a bird in the sky, if I could believe I could fly, why I'd fly! Clearly I will go sailing no more."

"That isn't true!" Zack protested while giving me a very light shake. "You will go sailing to a lot of places. I know that you probably don't believe me, but your heart will heal and then you will go after some other hot babe."

I just stand there and think about what Zack said with my arms folded across my chest.

"Perhaps you might find yourself going after some girl that we already know," Zack added. "Maybe even some blonde who recently converted from the dark side."

For some reason, Zack's prediction made me blush.

"Er... maybe..." I sighed. "I'll go to bed."

"You take care of yourself," Zack orders as I start walking back to my room with my bucket and my bear.

"That's what I've been doing," I promise just before opening the the door to my room.

I go into my room and lock my door. I set my alarm for 6:30 and then crawl into bed with my bear. I hope that I don't have nightmares tonight. If there is one thing that I could use right now, it is a peaceful sleep.


	12. A Wild Night

I gather the books into my bag that I will need for classes today. Since I only have two today, I have enough room in my bag for Ernie the bear to hitch a ride on top of my books and notebook. I start to ponder about to the rationality of bringing a stuffed animal to a college course, but I decide that I am going to do what I want. As I am walking down the stairs, I start to think that it is weird that I do not see any of my other suite mates getting ready to leave. I know that Chris usually leaves at this time. This is the part in horror movies where someone would say "Its's quiet, too quiet." I exit the front door, but instead of going outside, I wind up in the last place that I would ever want to be.

I am in a room where the only light is coming from several torches on the walls. My bag is gone and the door is gone which means that I can't get out even though I want to a great deal. I get a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach when my only exit vanished. I hate the fact that that my bear is gone just as much because my buddy Ernie was inside. I know that he is just a teddy bear, but he has somehow lessened all of the pain I have been feeling lately. I get the worst fear when I hear a cold voice addressing me.

"Advance and be recognized!" a familiar woman wearing a robe of a Death Eater commands from the far corner of the room. The weird thing about this Death Eater is she isn't wearing a mask. I guess she wants me to know who it is.

"This isn't funny, Kaitlyn!" I yell at my former friend. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Silence!" Kaitlyn orders.

"Let me go!" I plead.

"The lady or the tiger!" Kaitlyn speaks while drawing a wand and illuminating an area on the far wall which reveals two doors with a button in the center on each one.

I do not want to play this sick game, but Kaitlyn has her wand pointed at me so I have no choice. I push the button on the left door and it opens to reveal a terrifying tiger with orange and black stripes. The tiger advances towards me while Kaitlyn laughs maniacally. I try to run back to the front of the room to find the exit, but I feel like I am running in Jell-o. I suddenly trip on a rock and fall down. I start to cry because I know that the tiger is going to eat me. That is when the right door starts smoking and falls away with a bang. I can't believe my eyes when I see Becca wearing the beige outfit of a big game hunter complete with boots and a Panama hat. Becca draws a shotgun while winking at me and fires it at the tiger causing it to shatter like glass and disappear. Kaitlyn draws her wand causing Becca to draw her own. What happened to the shotgun? Maybe the shotgun was actually a wand the whole time. Becca and Kaitlyn fire at each other. Becca's blast not only stops Kaitlyn's blast but it goes right through to hit Kaitlyn and make her disappear. Then Becca helps me up and wipes the tears from my face with a pink handkerchief.

"You okay, Portia?" Becca asks.

"I am now that you're here," I reply while hugging my savior.

I take a step back and look at Becca. I am not only extremely grateful to her for saving my life, but the most private part of my body is starting to leak. I want Becca so bad.

"I need you!" I drone out.

"Is that so?" Becca answers with a flirty smile.

"I want you!" I growl.

"What's taking you so long?" Becca suggests while beckoning me with her index finger.

I rush over and grab Becca while planting a fiery kiss on her. I trap her lower lip in both of mine and start sucking on it.

"Oh, yeah!" Becca moans.

I start feeling up her breasts with both of my hands and I am starting to consider taking all of her clothes off.

"Don't you think that we'd more comfortable elsewhere?" Becca asks while waving her right hand towards the wall to make the exit reappear.

I take Becca's hand and I quickly exit the door to find myself back in my room. I am too energized with desire to think about how weird it is that I did not have to go through the lounge or climb the stairs. I shove Becca onto my bed which provokes her into giving me an order.

"Take off my clothes now!" Becca orders.

"If you say so!" I consent.

I take a swipe at her hat and knock it to the floor. I pull off her boots and toss them to the floor as well. I am starting to turn into an animal. I rip open her shirt and toss the remains to the floor. I take off her pants next. They are soon taken off and flung to the floor. I reach for her socks, bra, and panties. I stare at Becca's naked body while she waves her wand to make all of my clothes disappear. I climb on top of Becca and start kissing her deeply. When I get tired of kissing, I bite softly on Becca's neck and start sucking on it. I want the entire world to know that Becca is mine now so I intend to leave my mark on her. She starts rubbing my breasts so I do the same for her while pinching her nipples.

"OH MY! AHHH!" Becca shrieks.

I suck on my rescuer's nipples because I want complete control over her.

"YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Becca screams.

We are getting so hot under the collar when we start fingering each other's vaginas. I want to go out with a bang so I lift Becca's right leg and start scissoring her.

"MAKE ME CUM, PORTIA!" Becca shrieks.

"I LOVE YOU, BECCA!" I cry out to the heavens.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOHH!" we both scream out as our mutual orgasms hit.

The feeling of the orgasm makes me pop up into a sitting position on my bed. I am alone and breaking out into a a cold sweat. It was all a dream. My heart has never beaten so rapidly. My heart almost calms down when I hear a knock on my door. I walk to the door wearing my white nightgown and open it to find that Abbie was the one who was knocking.

"Are you okay, Portia?" Abbie asks. "I heard screaming."

"Uh... yeah..." I choke out while blushing bright red.

"That must have been some dream you had," Abbie teased while looking down for some reason. "See anybody we know?"

I am getting tired of Abbie's teasing so I decide to end it now.

"What if I did?!" I bark while waving my arms in the air.

"I get your message," Abbie giggles while turning around to leave with a knowing smile.

I wonder how much Abbie knows.


	13. I take my medicine

I have just been startled awake by a sexy dream about my newest friend Becca. The dream started out as a nightmare since Kaitlyn was going to feed me to a tiger but Becca saved me. That was when my former enemy and I had the steamiest sex in my room. I think that dream was just a symbol of how much my life has been shaken up. I really like having Becca as a friend, but I did not want to loose Kaitlyn's friendship. She was the first friend that I had at Hartfeld. With Kaitlyn gone, there is a big void inside my heart.

The only thing that was good about Kaitlyn dumping me was that it happened during the weekend which gave me a little more time to deal with the hurt feelings the breakup caused. I see on my clock that is 7:30 AM so I decide to fill another one of Dr. Becca's prescriptions. Becca suggested that I call home with the bad news last night. I know that this medicine is going to be bitter to take. Then again, most medicine is bitter. I gather my bear into my lap for support and then reach for my phone. I dial my home home phone number, but I hesitate before hitting the Send button because I can feel myself starting to get emotional again. Finally, I hit the last button and wait.

"Hello?" Mom speaks after a couple of rings.

"Mom?" I squeak.

"What's wrong, Portia?" Mom asks in a sympathetic voice.

My words get caught in my throat at first.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Mom pleaded. "You always talk like that when something is wrong."

"Kaitlyn dumped me!" I spat out which caused a tear to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry," Mom sighed. "What happened?"

"She accused me of cheating!" I ranted while hugging my bear with my free hand. "I was just hugging a friend who was upset! Kaitlyn saw it and said that she never wanted to see me again! Like I would have cheated outside where everyone could have seen me!"

"Was this other friend a girl too?" Mom patiently asked.

"Yes," I gasp as another tear falls down which causes me to wonder why Becca wanted me to do this in the first place.

"I wish I knew what to say," Mom put out.

"That isn't the worst of it!" I revealed a little more loudly than I intended.

Mom was too stunned to speak so I went on.

"She tried to attack me last night after dinner and I had to knock her out to keep her from hurting me," I inform my mother. "There must be something mentally or physically wrong with Kaitlyn for her to change so much."

"Where is she now?" Mom demanded.

"I guess the police still have her," I replied. "One of my friends called the police during the fight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mom offered. "Do you need us to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine," I refused as a third tear popped out which probably made me sound like a liar. "I am going to see a counselor."

"That's a good idea," Mom agreed. "You let us know if there is anything else we can do."

"I will," I answered. "I love you!"

"I love you! Bye!" Mom spoke.

"Bye!" I let out to end the conversation.

As I was hanging up the phone, I wondered why Becca prescribed this medication since it was just as bitter as I expected. I came up with the answer while I was wiping the tears from my face with a tissue. I have all of these emotions trapped inside of me and if I am going to heal from this tragedy completely, all of those emotions are going to have to come out. Becca knew that. I guess that's why all of my friends want me to go to a counselor as well. I am lucky to have friends that care about me so much.

I just hope that the clinic has counselors on a Sunday. It would really help me to get this done before classes start again. I know that I should take a shower before I leave since the wild dream I had last night made me so sweaty. Not only that, but my gown has a telltale spot over my vagina that would give away the fact that I had a wet dream so I had better change my nightgown before I go down to take a shower. A totally embarrassing thought enters my mind. Abbie knocked on my door to see if I was okay after I woke up from my dream. I answered the door wearing this nightgown. I wonder if Abbie saw that spot. I recall that memory again and now I realize that my friend looked directly at my wet spot while I was talking to her. She did see it! Maybe I shouldn't wear white nightgowns for a while.

I take off the offending gown so it won't cause be anymore embarrassment. Since I will probably be facing people I put on a pink bra and pink panties. I then put on a black night gown. I then put my shower supplies along with the stuff I will need to brush my teeth in my green bucket so that I can get my shower as soon I eat my breakfast. I then pick up my bucket and head towards my door to face any shame that I am in for. My brain is going into overdrive as I approach the stairs.

 _Please don't be in here, Abbie! Please don't be in here, Abbie!_

I notice when I enter the dining room that the men in the room are dressed to go on their on their morning activities while Abbie is dressed like she just got out of bed like me.

"Rats," I accidentally speak out when I see Abbie in the dining room drinking coffee which is one drink that I could never stand.

"Is something wrong, Portia?" Chris asks while giving me an appraising look.

"No," I hurriedly answer while blushing.

Chris gives me a look that says that he is not buying my story, but he decides to let the thing drop. This is why I never play poker. I would lose my shirt. Although, I might want that to happen if I was playing poker with Becca. I stop to wonder for a second why I am having all of these thoughts about Becca when I have never been on a date with her.

"We saved you some pancakes," Abbie tells me while giving me a knowing smile which causes me to blush again. "Do you want me to heat them up for you?"

"Yes, please," I answer politely as I sit by Chris who is sitting by Zack.

"How are you feeling, Portia?" Zack wonders with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine, I guess," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"At least you look a little better," Chris spoke while patting my back.

"Thanks," I answer gratefully.

"Do you think that you might be able to cook tomorrow night?" Tyler questions me.

"As long as no one else takes potshots at me, I probably will," I respond with a little laugh.

"Atta' girl!" Abbie cheers.

"We don't want to rush you," Chris declares.

"I still want to put in my fair share," I speak out.

"That's very admirable of you," Zack applauds me.

I see that Abbie is bringing me my pancakes with a little smirk on her face. I now know just what I want to say to beat Abbie at her own game.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Abbie asks with a mocking grin while putting down a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Yes, I did," I reply with my best searching stare. "Did you?"

"Uh... yeah..." Abbie choked out in complete shock.

A little bit of a grin pops on my face while eating my pancakes because I know that Abbie is the one blushing. Unfortunately, that grin is short lived because Tyler sent me a probing observation while I was drinking my orange juice.

"I have noticed that you and Becca have become fast friends lately," Tyler prodded.

Tyler just had to mention that while I was drinking my orange juice. His statement startled me and caused me to choke which sent the room into a little bit of a panic. Chris is patting my back while Abbie is holding my hand. My other two friends in the room are just freaking out.

"What was that?" I ask while blushing beet red as soon as I got my voice back.

"Well, she has been around here a lot lately, and I am pretty sure that she wasn't here to see any of us," Zack pointed out.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about liking Becca," Abbie encouraged me. "If she is what makes you happy, then you should go for her."

"I don't think that I will be going for anyone for a while yet," I reply with a frown.

"We all understand that you are hurt and scared," Chris explained with his hand on my shoulder. "Only you can decide when you are ready, but please don't wait longer than that."

"Okay," I give in.

"I am confused about what changed your attitude about Becca so much," Abbie mused.

"Let's just say her past attitude was caused by problems she was having at home," I vaguely explain since I don't feel right in divulging Becca's life story without her permission. "Trust me. She wasn't acting mean for the fun of it like I used to think."

The vagueness of my statement did me the service of making everyone think enough to slow down the conversation which gave me ample time to finish breakfast. When that was finished, I grabbed my bucket of shower necessities and headed to the bathroom to get ready for my trip to the clinic.

After finishing my breakfast and getting cleaned up. I am in my room getting dressed for my trip to the counselor. I put on a short sleeve pink shirt with flowers on it and a long red skirt. I look in the mirror as I comb my long red hair. I put a couple of red handkerchiefs in my pocket in case the trip to the counselor is in any way upsetting to me and makes me cry. Then again, I am right on the border between happiness and sadness so about anything might make me cry at the moment. I look at Ernie and wonder if I should take him. I currently don't want to become dependent on a toy. Although, I did not take him down to breakfast and I did not take him into the bathroom when I got my shower. This meeting with the counselor might be stressful so I put him in my bag and zipped it up. I also put on the friendship necklace that Becca gave me which is now my favorite keepsake. My final things to put on are red socks and slippers.

By the time I left the dorm with my bag over my back, most of my friends have already gone off on their own activities. However, Zack is at the door to greet me.

"Where are you going, Portia?" Zack asks with friendly curiosity.

"To see a counselor," I answer with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh," Zack coughed while giving me a hug. "You take care of yourself."

"That's why I'm going to see a counselor," I explained. "Also because Becca suggested it."

"Ah!" Zack blurted out with a smug grin.

"Well, I wouldn't jump off a cliff if she asked me to!" I retort while putting my arms into the air.

I wave bye to Zack and go outside. I am glad to be walking because it gives me time to think. I think about what I have to do to get over Kaitlyn fully. I can still feel momentary twinges poking at my heart. The bright spot is that I haven't felt the need to cry since I called Mom on the phone and told her what happened. Of course, Becca takes up the majority of my thoughts. I wonder if I really like Becca as much as I think I do or if I am looking for someone warm to fill the void that Kaitlyn left. I don't think that I am just looking for someone to fill the void because my feelings for Becca started the night before Kaitlyn dumped me. At least, that was when I had my first sex dream about Becca.

After a ten minute walk, I open the door to the clinic where doctors treat the minor injuries of the students. I look around and notice that the center of the clinic looks kind of like an office building because there are several cubicles where clerks work in the middle. The rooms where doctors meet the patients are off to the side. As I go to the front desk, I start to feel a ball of stress form inside me.

"May I help you?" the brown haired receptionist who is named Alicia by the word of her name tag asks.

"I would like to see a counselor," I reply.

"There is only one counselor on Sunday so you will have to wait," Alicia informs me. "Please sign the sign-in sheet."

I sign the paper and sit in a chair by the wall after taking the bag off of my back and holding it. I hope that this counselor will be accepting of my lifestyle unlike some of the counselors that I have been to. Some of them have treated my dating preference like a sickness.

"Portia Diamond," I hear someone speak ten minutes later.

I stand up to see a fortyish woman with shoulder length blonde hair and glasses. She is wearing a green dress and a white lab coat.

"Hello, my name is Sally," the counselor spoke while extending her hand for me to shake.

"Hi," I greeted while shaking hands.

"Follow me," Sally ordered.

I followed Sally into an office and she sat behind a desk and I sat in a comfortable red recliner.

"What can I help you with?" Sally asked.

"My girlfriend dumped me," I answered after a couple of failed attempts because I did not know how the counselor was going to act.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sally replied with a sincere face. "I noticed that it took you a while to tell me that. Let me assure you that acceptance is school policy and it tends to hire employees that share those views. Now can you tell me how it happened?"

A brief smile curled on my face when I found that I had an accepting counselor.

"I was helping out another friend who is also a girl with a personal problem," I explained. "My friend got upset so I gave her a purely platonic hug. My girlfriend saw it and said that she never wanted to see me again."

"Why do you think she would do that?" my counselor prodded.

"I don't know," I squeaked because I was starting to get emotional again. "She should have known that I wouldn't cheat. Even if I would, I wouldn't have done it outside where everyone could have seen it. She should have trusted me. She should have..."

I couldn't speak anymore because tears began pouring from my eyes which caused me to open my bag and grab Ernie. Sally passed me a box of tissues and came around to my side of the desk and patted my back.

"I am going to give you the secret to get over this," Sally informed me. "If you need to cry, then cry. If you need to get mad, then get mad. If you need to scream, then scream. The worst thing that you could possibly do is hold your feelings inside. That would only hurt you a lot more. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I sobbed.

My crying went on for four minutes. Then I used a few tissues to wipe my face and blow my nose. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself. That is when Sally went back behind her desk.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" Sally wondered.

"I haven't gotten to the worst part yet!" I blurted out. "My ex attacked me after dinner last night! Fortunately, I took some self-defense lessons in high school! I had to knock her out to keep her from hurting me! The police arrested her! She must have had a mental breakdown or something!"

"Sometimes we never know the reason for a breakup and we just have to accept that it wasn't meant to be," Sally advised.

"Okay," I relented.

"Have you had that bear long?" Sally question.

"A friend gave him to me a few days ago," I answered. "I guess he has become a defense mechanism for me."

"That's fine, although it would get awkward bringing him into class," Sally spoke.

"I won't," I confirmed.

Sally went to a cabinet on the left wall and got out a Polaroid camera.

"Hold your bear up and smile," Sally ordered while aiming the camera.

I tried to smile while holding up Ernie, but my smile probably wasn't very good. Sally snapped the picture and gave it to me.

"I know this won't be as cuddly as your friend, but it won't take up as much space in your bag," Sally instructed.

"Thanks," I acknowledge.

"Do you exercise often?" Sally asked.

"No," I replied.

"You might want to go jogging in the morning," my counselor pointed out. "It can help you work out the some of the emotions you have trapped inside you."

"I will," I agreed.

"Is there anything else that you need my help with," Sally probed.

"No," I answered with a smile.

"Before you leave, I would like you to take this pillow," Sally offered while pulling out a red pillow from her desk drawer. "I have had a few patients experiencing breakups getting into trouble throwing things. If you get mad enough to throw something, throw the pillow."

"Yes," I replied while standing up and shaking Sally's hand. "Thank you. You've helped me a lot."

"That's my job," Sally replied with a warm smile.

I put my things into my bag with Ernie and then left. Before I went back home, I felt like doing some things to work off some tension, but what could I do?


	14. The Voyage Home

I left the clinic feeling a lot lighter then before. Not only was the counselor I saw accepting of my lifestyle, but she helped me out with my emotions a great deal. I got a good cry out of my system in her office. She gave me all kinds of helpful advice. The most helpful advice Sally my counselor gave me was to always let out my emotions when they hit me instead of trying to hold them in. It was like visiting a knowledgeable friend. The only problem with seeing the counselor is that I am all keyed up right now. I need an exhausting activity to relax me. The question is what do I choose.

I remember all of the video games that I have played in my dorm so that is my decision. I need to go to the Student Union and play the most exhausting video game that I can find. Making a decision has added to my happiness level as I march towards my goal. I very rarely consider playing video games therapy, but that is what I am doing now. When I enter the Student Union, I put my bag in a locker and pay a quarter for the key so the bag won't get in my way. I start to feel energized as I follow the digital beeps and explosions to their source. I enter the arcade and I am assaulted by the flashing lights and sounds. Since it is Sunday, there are a few other people playing besides me. Now it is time to decide what game I want to play.

A game called Concert Party catches my eye. In this game, I sing a song while moving my body according to prompts on the screen. I just know that this will be the perfect way to work off excess energy. I put a dollar in the appropriate slot and I use a joystick to select the song I want to sing. Let's see. I need an intense song for my purposes. That is when the answer hits me. I select Livin' La Vida Loca. I grab the cordless mike and smack the start button. I hop up on the game pad and I wait for a ten second countdown to elapse. I use a martial arts pose to wait it out. I look down at the game pad where there are buttons where my feet will go at the appropriate times during the song. I really feel my heart beating when the countdown hits five. I countdown the numbers inside my brain. Four... Three... Two... One...

The game begins when the word "START!" flies across the screen. The screen is divided into three sections. The top section contains a digital icon representing me that moves every time I hit a button with my feet. The middle section contains the words of the song that run across the screen. The lower section has symbols that run across the screen that tell me where to place my feet and at what time. The symbols consist of circles, triangles, stars, and diamonds. I miss a couple of the cues at first, but I do a lot better when I go into my own little world. I pour out all of my sadness and all of my anger into the song. I pour out every mean thing Kaitlyn did to me. Since I am in my own little world, I do not know that I am starting to get a fan following. I do not hear the fans cheering as my feet are bouncing on the gamepad. I do not know that two of my fans are friends of mine. I only hear the words of the song as they are blasting from my mouth. "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!" I am starting to think that I might want to sing for a living. The game ends when the song ends. As soon as the game ends, I come back to reality and I hear two things. I hear beeping coming from the game and I hear a room filled with applause and cheers. I first look at the game and I see a message flashing on the screen in capital letters that makes me jump for joy.

"High score!" I cheer with my fists pumped in the air.

I put the microphone away and use the game's joystick to enter my initials. I turn around to bow to my adoring public. When I come back up from my bow, I see that Becca and Madison are at the front of my crowd. I see that Madison is practically jumping up and down for joy as if she had played the game. Becca's reaction is a little weird though. While she is applauding me, her eyes are almost circles and I tell that her heart is beating faster. I jump down from the game to meet two of my best friends which is the signal for my fans to disperse.

"I had no idea that you were so talented!" Madison cheers while hugging me.

"What did you think Becca?" I ask.

"Y-you... you w-were... great!" Becca replied with extreme difficulty.

That is funny. Whether Becca had been snotty or nice, I had never known her to be at a loss for words before.

"Are you okay, Becca?" I ask since she has been tongue tied ever since my masterful performance at the video game Concert Party.

"Yeah," Becca squeaks with her eyes wide open.

I can tell that my newest friend is lying and that she would be just as bad at poker as me. It would be a race between the two of us to see which one of us would lose her shirt first. I quickly shake my head until I get rid of that extremely attractive thought because I do not want to get distracted from what is really important.

"Becca, do you remember when you told me that we shouldn't be embarrassed to tell each other things if we are going to be friends?" I questioned with my hands folded together in front of me.

"This is something that I am not ready to tell you right now," Becca refuses with pleading wide open eyes that look like they might drop tears if I press the issue further. "Please let this go for now."

I look at Becca's best friend Madison for help and she just shrugs her shoulders. I can do nothing but nod my head forlornly at Becca since making Becca cry would be the last thing that I would ever want to do.

"Thanks," Becca acknowledged with a smile of relief.

"Portia, have you been crying recently?" Madison questioned to change the subject. "Your eyes look a little red."

"My session at the counselor was a little intense," I explained.

"You saw a counselor?" Becca squealed with joy while patting my back. "That's great!"

"You will be glad to know that I got all of your prescriptions filled," I informed my friend.

"Did they help?" Becca wanted to know.

"Yes, even though some of them were a little bitter to take," I answered.

"Madison, let's take Portia to the coffee shop so she can tell us everything that happened at the counselor," Becca offered. "Our treat!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Madison agreed.

"Thanks," I accepted. "I was surprised when I saw you two here."

"We were going to play the new Street Fighter game when we couldn't help but notice you belting out all of those lyrics so we had to change are plans," Madison explained.

"It was a beautiful thing to watch," Becca agreed.

Becca seemed enamored with my singing and dancing performance. She could barely speak afterwards. The only times that I ever lose my ability to speak was when I had a crush on some girl. There were a couple of times when Kaitlyn stole my ability to speak. Does Becca have a crush on me? How would I feel about that? I am certain that I have a crush on Becca, but I don't think that I am ready for another relationship yet. I am sorely tempted to take a risk at this point, but I know that would be foolish. It wouldn't be the first time that I did something foolish, but I would be playing with my heart.

"I have to get my bag before I leave," I declared.

As I was leaving the arcade with Becca and Madison following behind, I cringed when saw a Mortal Kombat game. I can't stand blood and guts. Maybe that is one advantage of not dating Kaitlyn anymore. Some of her horror movies got a little too intense for me. I scratch my red head in thought as I retrieve my bag from the locker. I think about what my life has become and what I want it to be. I think about what Becca means to me. I am distracted from my thoughts when we leave the Student Union and come across a huge marble fountain with water spraying twenty feet high.

My eyes got blurry for a second and when they return to normal, Becca and I are the only people around. We are playing in the middle of the fountain and splashing each other. We are having so much fun that we are both giggling like five-year-olds. We aren't acting like children when we start chasing each other inside the fountain. I soon catch Becca and lightly push her into one of the fountain walls. We kiss each other with our tongues searching each other's mouths. My body temperature is going through the roof. My flowered shirt and red skirt is completely drenched. Becca's blue dress is completely soaked. We don't care that our clothes are wet or that the hair on both of our heads is completely matted. I eventually get tired of kissing and yank off my flowered shirt which I quickly throw away. Becca is in the process of unzipping her blue dress when a voice cuts into my fantasy.

"Portia, Portia, are you okay?" Madison asks while waving her hand in front of my face.

A blush starts at the top of my head and goes all the way down to my toes as I look at Becca and Madison who are now looking at me like aliens. How am I going to explain this one?

I am totally embarrassed right now because I lost control of myself in front of Becca and Madison and daydreamed that Becca and I were making love in the fountain in front of the Student Union. Just when the two of us were about to get naked and really nasty, Madison called out my name and snapped me back to reality. I think that I might need more counseling because this is not the first time a fantasy about Becca has crept into my brain. I can tell by the way Becca and Madison are looking at me that they both can tell that something is up. I try to think up a decent excuse for my little mistake, but I know that it is a waste of time. Both of my friends would be able to see through my excuse because of the panicked look on my face. I don't think that I would ever be able to live it down if I told my friends what I was really doing.

"Are you okay, Portia?" Becca asked.

"Uh..." I blurted out because I just did not know what to say to her.

"You can tell us," Madison encouraged me while touching my shoulder which only made me jump. "I'm sorry."

"If you have a problem, please don't keep it to yourself," Becca prodded.

I need to think of something fast before I start crying. Finally, a brainstorm hits me which causes me to put a sly grin on my face.

"Well, Becca, if you are allowed your secrets than I am allowed to have mine," I spoke out with my arms folded across my chest.

"Oh," Becca coughed while blushing. "I'll go along with that."

"Let's go to the coffee shop," Madison suggested which caused me to sigh in relief.

I have a smug grin on my face while I walk to the coffee shop because of the cunning way that I escaped my predicament. Although I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to finish my fantasy. Maybe sometime I will make a special trip back to the fountain when I am by myself so that I can finish it. It is probably a good idea for me to stop thinking about it before I embarrass myself again.

The trip to the coffee shop doesn't take long. When we get there, I see several brown circular tables surrounded by wire chairs. I see a glass display under the cash register where you can see all of the pastries that the coffee shop sells. Working behind the cash register is a guy wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans. When he sees me he comes over and gives me a hug.

"I heard what Kaitlyn did," Zig acknowledged me while patting my back. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Zig," I reply gratefully.

"How are you holding up?" Zig prodded while touching my shoulder.

"I'm a little better now," I answered. Sometimes I think Zig has a crush on me even though I am sure that he knows that I never paddle my canoe into his end of the lake.

"I'll be paying Portia's bill this time," Becca spoke out.

"I'll have a cheese danish and a hot chocolate," I ordered.

"I'll have a piece of cherry pie and a coffee with cream," Madison ordered.

"I'll have a bagel with lox and a black coffee," Becca put in.

Madison and Becca paid for our food and we all sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"So, spill!" Becca commanded when everyone sat down.

"For starters, I was a little nervous going to see the counselor," I began.

"Why?" Becca wanted to know.

"I have had a couple of counselors who have treated me like I had the flu when they found out that I am a lesbian," I replied with a frown.

"That's terrible!" Madison spoke in shock and disgust.

"But the counselor I saw today accepted my lifestyle and really wanted to help me," I went on with a smile.

"I think acceptance is school policy," Madison guessed.

"Sally had me tell her what happened and that is when the waterworks started," I declared with a frown which caused Becca to rub my arm for comfort. "Sally told me I needed to let out my emotions when I felt them to get better."

"That is good advice," Madison agreed. "Although I'm very sorry that the meeting was stressful for you."

"I brought Ernie along to take off some of the heat off," I explained. "Although, I am getting worried that I am getting dependent on him."

"Have you taken him everyplace with you?" Becca probed.

"I didn't need to take him to breakfast this morning," I answered.

"Then you aren't dependent on him," Becca confirmed. "As far as I'm concerned, you should do what do whatever it takes to feel better. If you need to take Ernie to get you through some stressful situations then I don't see anything wrong with it."

"The counselor suggested that I go jogging in the mornings to work off some of my emotions, " I added.

"Becca and I go jogging," Madison explained. "You can join us."

"I don't have anything to wear," I debated.

"You can borrow one of my outfits tomorrow and then you can buy your own," Becca suggested.

"I'll do that," I agreed.

"Just stop by our house at 5:00," Becca ordered.

Now that I felt that I covered the main points of my meeting, we ate our snacks and cleaned up our table. I waved bye to Zig as we left.

"How about we walk you home," Becca offered as soon as we got outside.

"I'd really like that!" I blurted out while beaming my best smile at Becca. "Do you want to know something weird?"

"Sure," Becca urged.

"Sometimes I think that Zig has a crush on me," I guessed.

"What's so weird about that?" Becca debated. "You are a hot babe who is very caring. How could he not have a crush on you?"

"Surely, he must know that I am a lesbian," I pointed out.

"Sometimes we want the things that we know we can't have," Madison guessed.

"I hear that you have a birthday coming up," Becca mused.

"Friday," I confirmed.

"Would you like it if I stopped by?" Becca offered.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," I replied as I can feel myself starting to get hypnotized.

"How about me?" Madison probed to break the spell.

"Oh... yes... I would like it if you came too," I replied while blushing since I almost forgot that Madison was there.

I always love walking in warm weather since I am a nature lover. I get a smile on my face every time I am watching the trees and all of the animals even though I sometimes get worried about getting bombed by a militant bird. The heat always seems to rejuvenate me. I get depressed when everything dies during the winter. The walk ends all to soon for me and we enter the dorm. I get a queasy feeling in my stomach when I see that the lounge is completely empty and I hear loud voices coming from the dining room. Before I can do anything about it, the door pops open and Chris spots me.

"We need you inside, Portia," Chris ordered.

"We'll be going..." Becca started to say which caused me to grab her arm because I couldn't bear the thought of Becca leaving at the moment. "Do you need us to stay longer?"

"Please..." I pleaded with deer eyes because I just know something horrible is about to happen.

I slowly go into the dining room with Becca and Madison following. I see all of my friends standing with dark looks on their faces. Sitting at the head of the table are a middle-aged man and woman. My mouth pops open because they are two people that I thought I would never see again. They are Kaitlyn's parents. What do they want with me? Are they mad at me? Do they want to sue me for damages? My family can't afford a lawsuit now.


	15. Crashing Into Despair

I am in the dining room facing down an oriental man and woman who are Kaitlyn's parents. I have not seen them since they accidentally found out about the relationship that I used to have with Kaitlyn and I certainly did not expect to see them now. It is not making me happy at all to see them because a few days ago, Kaitlyn broke up with me for no good reason and then tried to fight me that same day. I had to use my self defense training to knock out my ex-friend. Now, I wonder what her parents want with me. I am terrified that they are mad at me which I reach behind me to take off my backpack so I can unzip it and take out my cuddly friend Ernie. I wonder if people still think of me as the adult I think I am. If I keep running to this bear for defense, someone might ship me back to kindergarten.

"Are you okay, Portia?" Madison wondered.

"Why are you so nervous and who are these people?" Becca demanded.

"They are Kaitlyn's parents,"Abbie replied since I seem to be having trouble opening my mouth at the moment.

"What do you want with Portia?" Becca barked while stepping in front of me to put a shield between me and the people who are scaring me at the moment. This shows just how much my former enemy cares for me.

"It's not what you think, Becca," Chris objected with his hands at stretched out in a placating gesture.

"Please sit down, Portia," Kaitlyn's father requests.

I am unable to move at the moment.

"We aren't mad at you Portia," Kaitlyn's mother pleaded. "We know that you had to defend yourself."

"Then what do you want with Portia?" Madison asked in calmer manner.

"We want to apologize," Kaitlyn's father replied which confused me more than I have ever been. I can feel my legs turning into jelly so I have two choices. I can either sit in a chair or fall down so I chose to sit in a chair. Becca saw how nervous I am because of how much I was hugging Ernie so she put her hands on my shoulders which eased my stress by some margin.

"You want to apologize to me?" I ask in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We didn't understand the relationship that you had with Kaitlyn, but we know how happy you made her," Kaitlyn's mom spoke in an attempt to make me feel better which only made me angry.

"If she was so happy with me, then why..." I start to yell as I jump up and slap the table which startled Becca into letting go of me.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Tyler tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" I barked as my face turned red with anger which caused Tyler to back away in fear. The next person to talk to me just might get slugged.

"Easy," Becca cooed while rubbing my back which caused me to calm down and sit back down.

"Kaitlyn has a brain tumor," my ex's father told me.

"What?" I gasped.

"We know that this information is hurting you, but we didn't think that you deserved to go through life thinking that Kaitlyn hated you," her mom went on.

"How bad is it?" I questioned.

"It's terminal," Kaitlyn's father revealed. "She was in remission for a while so we tricked ourselves into believing everything was okay, but we knew better when we heard how badly Kaitlyn hurt you. We're sorry, but you will never she her again."

I know that I should be crying my eyes out because of this news, but I am feeling no emotions at all. I wonder if this makes me weird. I just hope no one thinks of me as a monster.

"Don't be afraid to cry if you need to," Becca pleaded.

"I just want to finish my homework," I answered as I got up and started to leave.

"Portia!" Madison protested while grabbing my arm.

"Let her go, Madison," Becca commanded. "See you at 5:00, Portia."

"I think you two better leave," Abbie requested to Kaitlyn's parents. "We'll handle things here."

I went up to my room to finish my Algebra homework without anything else happening to me. It was soon time to go to bed since I had to get up early to jog with Becca and Madison. I curled up in bed with Ernie all night. When I got up at 4:45, I put on a light blue shirt with a red star in the middle along with blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. I then went to the fancy sorority house Becca and Madison were staying at and rang the doorbell.

"Right on time," Becca complimented when she answered the door.

My eyes kind of bugged out a little when I saw Becca wearing a green sports bra that did not hide her belly button and green shorts.

"Hi Becca," I greeted with a smile as my friend stood aside to let me in.

"How are you feeling, Portia?" Madison asked while sitting on a fancy blue couch.

"Fine, thanks," I replied.

Madison who was wearing a red tee shirt and shorts gave me a look that said she didn't believe me when I said that I was fine.

"You won't be comfortable jogging in jeans," Becca told me. "Come with me and I will loan you a pair of my shorts."

I followed Becca into her room and my friend opened her dresser that was made out of the finest wood. She quickly got out a pair of dark blue shorts and handed them to me.

"This will match your shirt," Becca said.

I went into Becca's bathroom and took off my shoes so that I could remove my pants. I quickly put on the shorts and my shoes so I could return to Becca. When she saw me wearing the shorts, her mouth popped open for a couple of seconds while I folded my pants and left them on her bed. We went to the lounge to find that Madison had prepared a plastic bag containing three bottles of water. Before we went jogging, we went through a five minute routine of stretching.

After the warm up, the three of us left the house and started jogging towards campus. At first, I was able to keep up with my friends but I started lagging behind after five minutes. It was obvious that my friends were more fit than I was and that Madison was the most fit of us all because she was leading the pack. I couldn't complain about lagging behind because it meant that I could feast my eyes on Becca's rear. After the seventh minute, I started feeling a ball of stress form in my stomach. After the ninth minute, my eyes started leaking. I soon could do nothing else but cry so I sat on a bench with my hands over my face.

"Portia! Portia!" Becca called out while running to me. "MADISON, GET OVER HERE!"

Becca got to me first and threw her arms around me. Madison sat on the other side of me and rubbed my head.

"I wonder why Portia didn't cry earlier," Madison wondered.

"I thought something like this would happen," Becca grumbled. "Portia was in shock yesterday. When she got tired, her defenses came down. Her counselor was right to send her jogging."

"I'm glad she didn't go jogging alone," Madison whined.

As soon as my crying ebbed for the most part and we all had a drink of water, we began the long task of getting me back home.

"Portia," I don't think you should go to class today," Becca suggested.

"I don't want..." I started to object.

"It is more important that you take care of yourself!" Becca insisted.

"Becca's right!" Madison agreed.

I couldn't argue with both of my friends so I just nodded my head. When we got back to my dorm, my friends all started asking me questions because they were worried about me so Madison stayed back to distract them from bothering me and to explain what happened. Becca helped me to my room. She then helped me lay in my bed and took my shoes off for me. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I started bawling again.

"Here's Ernie!" Becca chimed while handing me my toy which I started hugging the stuffing out of.

"I'll bring your pants by later," Becca promised.

"Okay," I wheezed.

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself!" Becca ordered. "I am worried about you!"

"Sure," I coughed.

"I'll buy you something nice for your birthday," Becca pledged while opening the door to leave.

Four days until my birthday:

Even though it is Monday and I am supposed to be in class by now, I am laying in bed with my arms tightly wrapped around my friend Ernie the bear and I am crying my eyes out because I found out why Kaitlyn treated me the way she did. I wonder if this some kind of test. WAH! The worst part about my emotional state is that I have a meeting with Professor Atiyah in two hours to discuss the book that I need to write for my scholarship. I don't feel like attending any meetings now. I should be calling for a postponement, but my voice is rather squeaky at the moment. I am trying to figure out how to solve this problem when I hear a knock on my door.

"Can you open up, Portia?" Abbie pleads. "I have your breakfast."

I slowly open the door to find frizzy haired Abbie wearing a gold sundress. She is carrying a tray holding a bowl of corn flakes and orange juice. I put the tray on my bed and then I cry on my friend's shoulder for a few minutes.

"I am so so sorry," Abbie whined while patting my back. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually, I do need something," I squeaked.

"What?" Abbie asked.

"I have a meeting with Professor Atiyah scheduled today," I explained. "Could you ask if I could meet her later this week?"

"What's her number?" Abbie questioned.

"555-4492", I answered.

"Hello, Professor Atiyah?" Abbie asked after dialing the numbers on my brown phone which is mounted on the wall. "My name is Abbie and I am calling on behalf of Portia Diamond. She just found out that she won't be able to she her girlfriend anymore because her girlfriend has a terminal brain tumor and Portia is taking it rather hard right now. Could she meet you later this week?"

"How is Thursday at 2:00 P.M.?" Abbie asked me after Professor Atiyah checked her appointment book for a couple of seconds.

"Tell her 'thank you'," I ordered.

"Yes, that would be fine, thanks," Abbie tells the professor. "Yes, I will tell her. Goodbye."

"She says that she is very sorry because of what happened to Kaitlyn," Abbie told me after hanging up.

"I appreciate that," I answered.

"I better get to class," Abbie decided while looking at her watch. "Is there anything..."

Abbie got interrupted by a knock on my door so I opened it to find Becca wearing a red top and a short red skirt and holding the pair of pants that I had left in her room. When I saw Becca, I grabbed her and started crying on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Becca cooed while wrapping her arms around me and letting my pants fall to the floor. "I'm here now."

"Portia, I can see that you are in good hands now so I will leave," Abbie chimed with a sly grin while heading out the door.

After a few minutes, my tears stopped seemingly due to Becca's presence in the room so I started eating my cereal.

"I am glad to see you eating," Becca put in while sitting in the chair in front of my computer. "It shows me that you you are taking care of yourself."

"I promised you that I would and I always keep my promises," I explain in between bites of cereal.

"That's wonderful," Becca cheered.

"I get your shorts back to you later," I told my friend.

"No, you keep them," Becca objected. "You look great in them. In fact, you need to buy yourself some more shorts."

"I'll think about it," I replied. "I doubt that I'll do it today though."

"I didn't think you would," Becca replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Is Becca hitting on me? If I wasn't so messed up now, I would hit on Becca right back considering how much I like her.


	16. Rain Rain Go Away

Three days before my birthday

I feel like I own a skyscraper that has just got blown up by terrorists because of what happened to Kaitlyn. As the foreperson of my construction firm, it is my job to rebuild the building in the best way that I know how. Thank goodness that I don't have to rebuild the skyscraper alone or I would probably sink into a pit of despair that I would never get out of. Thanks to my friends Abbie, Chris, Tyler, and Zack who are members of my construction firm, I actually have a chance to complete this project. Because of the way that I help people, I am also able to hire two workers from the firm Kappa Phi Sigma to help me rebuild. One of them is a blonde named Madison who is a close friend. The other worker from the sorority is the one who started The Great Coffee War, but is still very special to me because I have a serious crush on her. Her name is Becca who was at one time my enemy. I know that I might just be dreaming this, but I think she might have a crush on me as well. It is not easy for me to rebuild this building since it is such a daunting project. Sometimes I get mad at people for no reason and yell at them. Sometimes I get discouraged and need to cry on someone's shoulder. Sometimes I even have to hug the firm mascot Ernie who is actually just a gray teddy bear. No matter what happens, my friends accept it and encourage me. But, let's be honest. No matter what I do or what the workers under me do, the skyscraper that is a symbol of my life will never look the same as it did before it the terrorists blew it up. When a person survives a personal tragedy, that person never looks the same as they did before the tragedy hit them. Maybe we can rebuild the building even better than it was.

I think that it is time to stop speaking metaphorically and get real. Since I have downgraded my tears from a tropical storm to a intermittent drizzle, I have decided to force myself to attend my classes even though I skipped all of my classes on Monday. At least Professor Atiyah was nice enough to postpone my meeting with her to Thursday. When I was in the shower getting ready, two tears escaped my eyes. I went up to my room to get dressed and put on a purple shirt with a rainbow in the middle and a purple skirt that comes down to my knees. I put on blue shoes and socks just before I put the supplies into my bag which includes pencils, books and notebook paper. At least I only have two classes today so the load won't be as stressful for me. I am about to leave my room when I remember to stuff a couple of pink handkerchiefs into my pockets to catch any possible fallout from my eyes. The last order of business before leaving to go eat breakfast and go to class is to give my buddy Ernie one final hug for good luck.

"Portia, are you sure that you want to go to class today?" Chris asks as soon as he sees me enter the dining room.

"I am tired of hiding in my room all day!" I protest while banging my hand on the table as a single tear runs down my face.

"But if it is going to be too stressful for you..." Abbie argued.

"At least I am a little better than I was yesterday," I debated with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You are a rock, Portia!" Zack complimented.

"Yeah, but even rocks can crumble sometimes," Tyler warned.

"Leave her alone!" Zack put out. "She knows what she is doing!"

I sure hope that I know what I am doing.

"Well, if you are sure," Abbie gave in while putting a plate of assorted fruits and a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"I just have one request," I begged.

"You know that we would do anything for you!" Abbie insisted.

"Could someone meet me in front of the Fowler building at 4:00 to walk me back?" I plead.

"I'll do it," Chris volunteered.

Breakfast ended all too soon for me so it was time to go to class. In both my English and my Speech class, I sat in the back row so that I would be less conspicuous in case any tears fell down. By my count, two tears fell in each class. I just hope no one was looking at me when I was crying. At the end of the day Chris met up with me just like he said he would. As soon as I saw him, the strain of classes got to me and I cried on his shoulder. I am glad that Chris is the friend that came for me since I sure need a strong hug right now. After five minutes, my tears subsided so we headed for home. Madison must have anticipated that I would be under a lot of stress because she was waiting in front of my dorm with a warm hug which started my tears going again.


	17. The Jogging Flirt

Two days before my birthday:

I feel better than I ever felt possible after the loss of Kaitlyn. My tears are down to almost nil and I am already considering pursuing another girl. Part of me is feels scared to do such a thing so soon after the cataclysm that I experienced last weekend. I don't want to get hurt again even though I know that love is always risky. The only way that I can avoid taking that risk is to lock myself in my room for the rest of my life and I don't want to do that. Not only am I scared, but I also feel guilty. It hasn't even been a week since Kaitlyn has been taken from me and I already have feelings for another girl. Am I being disrespectful to Kaitlyn?

Since my tears are almost gone for the moment, I have decided to go jogging with Becca and Madison again. I got up early and took off all of my clothes so they can be put in my hamper. I think about getting a shower, but I know that going jogging will only make me sweaty again. It is best to wait until I get back to bathe so I will be clean when I go to class. I put on a set of white underwear. I put on a purple short sleeve shirt and the shorts that Becca gave me. Since I have been healing from my mental injuries, I have not felt like buying more shorts like my crush suggested. I put on blue socks and white tennis shoes. Just before heading downstairs to eat breakfast, I stupidly wave bye to my buddy Ernie even though I know he is just a toy. I know that is weird, but at least I don't talk to him.

When I get down to the dining room, I claim my share of the pancakes and grape juice that Zack made. All of my friends focus their attention on me as put my breakfast on the table.

"You're looking better," Chris complimented me while patting my back.

"So far," I mused.

"You look like you are going to go jogging with Becca and Madison," Abbie put in.

"You got it," I replied while smiling a little since I was imagining another opportunity to stare at Becca's bottom.

"Why are you so happy about going jogging?" Tyler asked.

"No reason," I warbled thus giving myself away.

"Sure," Zack laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Abbie protested.

"I think that we all know the reason anyway," Chris put in which made me blush.

I was glad when I ate breakfast so I could get away from the knowledgeable stares of my friends. When I arrived at my desired location, I rang the bell and Madison let me in. The three of us went through a five minute routine of stretches and then we headed out after Madison got the water we would need. Like the last time, I kept up with my friends for five minutes and then started to lose energy. Like the last time, I got turned on by ogling Becca's ass. Unlike the last time, she glanced back and caught me. I started to get a little red when Becca started jogging towards me. To make matters worse, Madison noticed the delay and came over as well. I hope that Becca isn't mad at me.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked me with searching eyes.

"Jogging," I answered. Even though that answer was truthful, I knew that it wouldn't get me off the hook.

"What else were you doing?" Becca probed.

"Uh..." I stuttered while feeling my body temperature go up a little.

"Were you checking me out?" Becca wanted to know with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah," I confessed since I knew that I had been caught.

"Did you like what you saw?" Becca asked which eased my nervousness a little.

"Yes, I did," I replied with a guilty smile.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Becca said with a flirty leer. "Tomorrow, you are going to jog in front of us so I can check you out."

"I'd like that," I declared while blushing beet red.

"If the Inquisition is over, let's finish up so we can get ready for class," Madison suggested.

The rest of the day went by without any major hiccups. The worst thing that happened was I lost a half letter grade on an Algebra assignment for turning it in late since I skipped a day of classes. I was glad that I only shed two tears in the day of classes. After class, I bought a yellow jogging outfit and a orange jogging outfit so Becca would have something different to look at while checking me out tomorrow.

One day before my birthday:

I got up at 3:30 which is a little earlier which is a little earlier than I usually get up. It is obvious that I did that because I have a lot of things on my mind. I am still feeling a little guilty because I am actively pursuing Becca so soon after Kaitlyn had to leave my life. It just doesn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe that isn't accurate. It still hurts but in a different way. I don't even feel the need to cry right now. I wonder what Kaitlyn would say to me if she knew what I was doing. I wonder if she still has the capacity to know. Thinking about that makes me feel sad, but I don't even feel the need to cry about that. I feel that I should be doing something, but I don't know what.

That isn't the only thing on my mind right now. Yesterday, when I was jogging with Becca and Madison, Becca caught me ogling her. Now that I think about it, it was wrong of me to ogle my lesbian crush like a piece of meat, but it was so hard for me to resist with her jogging in front of me. Getting caught taught me a lesson. I am just lucky that Becca took my mistake with such a good sense of humor. She even said that she was going to even the score with me today. Somehow that prospect gives me a warm feeling deep inside my body. I am definitely going to wear one of my new jogging outfits for her because of that.

Another thing that I am thinking about is the meeting I Professor Atiyah to discuss the meeting that I need to write to keep my scholarship. The meeting was supposed to be on Monday, but the good professor was kind enough to give me a postponement since I was so devastated. I was so broken up that I had to ask Abbie to ask for the postponement on my behalf.

Now that I have hashed out everything on my mind, it is time to get dressed. I take off my floral nightgown and throw it into my hamper. I put on a white bra and panties. I grab my new yellow jogging outfit. The short sleeve top has the Hartfeld logo on it. The shorts have a red band at the top.A yellow head band also came with it. I get a white pair of socks from my underwear drawer and then I put on my white tennis shoes. Since I am dressed, I see no reason to hang around here, so I go downstairs to find that the only person up besides me is Abbie since it is her turn to cook. I went to stand next to her and notice that she is wearing perfume which is giving me flirty ideas.

"You look nice in that outfit," Abbie complimented.

"Thanks," I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Abbie sighed.

"I feel guilty," I confessed.

"Why?" Abbie prodded.

"It hasn't even been a week yet, and I am already pining after Becca," I revealed.

"There is no set time of mourning," Abbie explained. "We all mourn in our different ways."

"I thought it would hurt a lot longer than this, but I can barely feel it right now," I droned with confusion.

"You shouldn't force yourself to hurt just because you think that is what is supposed to happen," Abbie advised. "In situations like this people are always telling you that it is okay to cry. What they often forget to tell you is that it is okay not to cry."

I sigh as I think about what my friend is telling me.

"Kaitlyn would want you to be happy," Abbie debated. "She would want you to have what she can't give you anymore."

"I guess," I replied while shrugging my shoulders.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Abbie wondered.

"Could I have some of that perfume that you are wearing?" I implored.

"Hmm... You don't usually wear any," Abbie mused. "Planning on going hunting?"

"I guess so," I gave in.

"Be vewy vewy quiet!" Abbie teased.

"Very funny," I shot back sarcastically.

"I'll take you up to my room in a few minutes," Abbie offered.

As soon as breakfast was prepared, I followed Abbie up to her room. Once I got there, I sat on her bed and looked at Abbie's easel loaded with paints and the pink comforter laying on her bed while she retrieved her perfume which was called Ode De' Passion. She applied a dab of perfume behind each of my earlobes and then smiled at me.

"Becca won't be able to resist you now," Abbie predicted with a laugh while winking her right eye at me.

"Thanks," I replied while leaving the room to meet up with the crowd heading for the dining room.

"Cute outfit, Portia," Tyler complimented.

"Thank you," answered.

I was anxious to eat my breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and Hawaiian Punch since I was in a hurry to get to the sorority house because of what Becca said she was going to do yesterday. When I got there and rang the door bell, a student that I didn't know answered the door.

"Is that Portia?" Madison's voice called out.

"Yes!" the sister replied while waving me inside.

When I got inside, Becca got up to greet me while Madison remained sitting on the couch.

"I like your outfit," Becca complimented which made me giddy since my crush said that she liked what I was wearing. "You smell nice too."

"I'm glad that you like it," I stated while blushing.

We left to go jogging after the the usual stretching. When we got outside, Becca made it a point of jogging directly behind me while Madison ran off to the side. Becca was indeed checking me out. I blushed and a warm feeling came over me. That warm feeling allowed me to keep up my pace for seven minutes instead of the usual five. When I was done, I decided to quit early and went back to Becca while Madison kept going.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked Becca in exactly the same tone she used on me yesterday.

"Not bad," Becca spoke in an offhand manner which made it quite clear to me that she was teasing me.

"That's it?" I questioned while raising my right eyebrow.

"Yes," Becca replied with a smirk.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I treated you like that yesterday," I apologized. "I shouldn't have ogled you like you were a piece of meat."

"I didn't mind it too much, but I appreciate your consideration," Becca answered with a genuine smile which shot an arrow into my heart.

"I better go back and get ready for class," I declared while walking away and waving.

"Bye!" Becca called out while trying to catch up with Madison.

When I got back to the dorm, I went to my room and changed into a white nightgown so I could get my shower and brush my teeth. Afterwards, I put on a white shirt and black skirt along with a black vest. After I put on a pair of hose and black heels, I got my stuff ready for classes. The final thing to go into my bag was my binder containing the book I was writing. Classes were a blur and I soon found myself entering the office of Professor Atiyah who was always professionally dressed and had short black hair. She quickly stood up when she saw me and shook my hand.

"Hello, Portia," the kind professor greeted me. "I hope that you are feeling better."

"The dam seems to have surprisingly sealed itself off for the moment," I replied while getting my binder and placing it on Professor Atiyah's desk.

"We go through these things in our own ways," the professor commented as I sat down. "You shouldn't feel weird if you don't cry all the time."

"I'm glad that you gave me a postponement since the only thing that would have happened on Monday would have been me crying all over your desk," I spoke thankfully.

"I was worried about you since someone else made the phone call," the professor stated.

"You probably wouldn't have understood me at that point so I grabbed the first friend who became available," I explained while Professor Atiyah started going through my binder.

"That shows resourcefulness at your part," the college teacher complimented. "As for your story, I like the way you compared your previous girlfriend to a ninja, but I think that you should include what will happen next. Do you think you will get attracted to any other girls in the future?"

"Well..." I stutter while blushing. "I think I am already attracted to the girl who used her own heart piece to replace mine. She is the girl who used to be my enemy."

"While it is uncommon to develop a crush so soon after a tragedy, I really don't think it is immoral," my mentor advised.

"I'm glad that you think that way," I answered.

"That would be a great detail to add to your story," Professor Atiyah ordered. "Your story would improve with other supporting details. Your friends would help you with that. You are preceding at a good pace otherwise. Let me know if I can be of any further assistance."

"I will," I agree while shaking the professor's hand and reclaiming my binder.

Now that the important chores are done, I have nothing left to do but think about my birthday tomorrow. I wonder what kind of party my friends will throw me. It will really make me happy if Becca shows up... and Madison since she is also my friend.


	18. Happy Birthday

I have gotten up at 3:30 in the morning on an emotional high. I am just about happy enough to go flying into the sky. If someone had told me that I was going to be this happy on Monday when I was crying buckets over Kaitlyn, I would have said that person was crazy. Even though I still miss Kaitlyn very much like I always will, I see no more need to cry about it for some reason. I feel even stronger than I was before the big cataclysm. The reason for this is simple. Today is my birthday and I am 19 years old. I am ready to move on with my life. I am ready to start a new chapter in my life even though I am a little afraid of the possibilities. I have big plans for tonight because I am going to flirt with Becca at my party and see what happens.

I look through my closet so I can decide what I want to wear at my party. I decide on a yellow dress with polka dots. I go into my closet and select a a pair of red heels and leave them by my dress. I dig into my dresser drawer for my hair scrunchy and put that with my dress. I want to wear perfume to my party, but I don't have any of my own. I will have to buy some at the drug store when I am not attending class today. I might as well buy some lipstick as well. I want to go all out for Becca. I really want her to notice me.

I change into my orange jogging suit which is identical to my yellow one except for the color. I put on my white socks on tennis shoes and head downstairs. I have a nice chat with Chris who gives me a birthday hug when he sees me. When everybody gets down to the dining room I am subjected to a variety of hugs and pats on the back. My friends make sure that I am first in line for the breakfast of quiche, toast, and sparkling water. I am starting to feel like a celebrity.

When I get to the sorority house to meet my friends to go jogging, Becca and Madison both greet me at the door to give me my birthday hugs. Becca's hug really made me feel special and warm. Nothing much happens during our jogging trip except I make sure to pay more respect to Becca than I have been on my previous jogging trips. In the past two trips, I made the mistake of staring at my crush's rear. That stopped when she caught me doing it. I am just glad she had a good sense of humor about it and that she was so ready to forgive me.

Nothing much happened when I went to class wearing a Cubs shirt and blue jeans except taking notes and turning in homework. After my last class, I start getting ready for my party. I made a quick stop at the neighborhood drugstore to pick up some perfume. I spend about five minutes smelling samples until I settle on a perfume called Plum Delight. I also buy some cherry lipstick. When I got home, I took off my school clothes and put on my yellow polka dot dress that ties around the back of my neck. I look at myself in the mirror above my dresser and put a dab of my perfume behind each earlobe. I also put on some little bit of cherry lipstick and press my lips together. I tie my hair into a ponytail and fasten it with an orange scrunchy. I put on brown heels. I put on some deodorant under my armpits and I am ready to head down to my party.

When I go down the stairs, I hear a lot of noise in the lounge. I see that the television has been unplugged and moved to the hallway. Chairs have been moved to the side of the room to make space. Streamers and balloons are on the ceiling. There is a table at the far side of the room with a heap of presents. The is a white sheet in the center of the room that is concealing something. Soon after I enter the room, Abbie surprises me and puts a pointed party hat on my head. I should have known that was coming since my frizzy friend already had one on her head. A smile pops on my face when the doorbell rings. Abbie gives me a couple of hats to greet my guests. I open the door and see Becca and Madison standing there who are both holding presents for me. Madison is wearing a red dress with pearls and Becca is wearing a purple dress with a brown necklace. I hand over the party hats and my friends put them on although Becca raises an eyelash a little as if to make a silent objection. I collect the presents so my friends can each give me a hug. I place the presents on the table with the others and then it is time to eat.

We all move to the dining room to eat. Becca and Madison sit on either side of me. Chris sits at one end of the table and Zack sits at the other end. Tyler and Abbie sit at the opposite side. I can't help but smile because of all of my friends around me. We all have a plate of pork chops, macaroni n' cheese, and our choice of fruit juice. When I started eating, I tried to decide on how I wanted to flirt with Becca. That question was answered accidentally when we both reached for the salt at the same time. She got her hand on it first and my hand landed on top of hers. We both jerked our hands back as if we had both been jolted by electricity which caused the shaker to slide at least six inches across the table. While I was blushing, I looked around the table to see if anyone noticed and it was clear that they did. Abbie was trying to keep a straight face, but I could tell that the corners of her mouth were fighting to curl up into a smile. I looked at Becca and she was blushing just as much as I was.

"You two spilled some salt so you need to throw it over your shoulder," Zack joked.

"If being a Cubs fan didn't start me believing in goat curses, then I am certainly not believing in your superstition," I shot back.

We passed in our plates after we finished dinner so we could be dealt new ones. Abbie got up and lifted the lid of off my chocolate birthday cake that had a candle in the shape of the number one and a candle in the shape of the number nine. She lit the candles with a match and then used a tray to put the cake in front of me.

"Make a wish, B-girl!" Abbie ordered.

I look at Becca out of the corner of eye while inhaling a breath. I know just what I want to wish for and that is for Becca to be my new girlfriend. I let it go and puffed out both candles st the same moment I heard the sound of a camera snapping causing a round of applause.

"Speech!" everyone chanted which meant that I had no choice.

"This has been one of the toughest weeks that I have ever gone through, and I made it as the song says "With A Little Help From My Friends." Everybody here was patient when I yelled at them for no reason and you all gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. I owe everyone at this table an extreme debt of gratitude. There are only two final things that I can say. Thanks and it's time to cut the cake."

I grabbed my knife as everybody sitting at the table laughed at my little joke. I knew that it was my responsibility to cut the first piece since I was the guest of honor.

"Does the cake go left or right?" Chris asked.

Since Becca was sitting next to me on my right, the answer to that question was obvious. I looked my crush in the eye while passing her the cake thus accomplishing my first flirt of the party.

"I knew she was going to do that," Tyler snickered which earned him a light kick from Abbie under the table. "Ow!"

Once the cake made its way around the table, I ate my piece and then waited with anxious breath because I knew what was next.

"Do you know what is next, Portia?" Chris asked.

"Presents!" I yelled while hurrying to the lounge.

"How old are you, five?" Zack needled.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Becca protested while following me.

I waited for everyone to join me in front of the presents table like a giddy child even though I was 19 and in college. I would unwrap the present and then hug the person who gave it to me while someone would take a Polaroid picture. Abbie gave me a silver bracelet. Tyler gave me a book chronicling the 2016 World Series championship of the Chicago Cubs. Chris gave me a Minecraft video game. It is too bad that I do not have a Wii in my room. Zack gave me a Writing For Dummies book since everyone knew about my scholarship plight. Madison gave me a stuffed elephant so Ernie wouldn't be lonely while I was away. Becca's present was that her and Madison would take me to lunch and a visit to the local spa. My parents sent me a Nancy Drew book through the mail since she is my favorite book character.

"I think Becca should tell Portia about the next event since it was her idea," Abbie prodded.

"Madison and I saw how much fun you had singing a song at the arcade so I convinced your suite mates to rent one of these," Becca explained while yanking off the white sheet in the middle of the room to reveal a karaoke machine which made me clap.

Zack turned on the machine and Becca handed me the playlist so I could get things started. I quickly decided on Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats". I had a lot of fun pretending to destroy a car every time the chorus rolled around just like Carrie did in her music video. After the song was over I accepted my applause with a bow and sat back down. Zack wanted to sing the next song so I passed him the playlist. After a minute of indecisiveness, I got another flirting idea so I tapped Zack on the shoulder and motioned with my hand for him to join me in the hallway.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were having trouble deciding," I mused.

"Any requests?" Zack wanted to know.

"How about 'Hold My Hand' by Hootie & The Blowfish?" I requested.

"Any particular reason?" Zack questioned with a sly smile.

"You know my reason," I replied with my arms folded across my chest.

"You're the birthday girl," Zack gave in with a smile.

"Thanks," I answered as we returned to the lounge.

Zack programmed the song while I nervously sat next to Becca awaiting my moment. When Zack got to the chorus, I slowly reached my hand over and placed it on top of Becca's. She look at me for a few seconds as if she was trying to decide what to do while I blushed. She smiled at me while turning her hand over and squeezing mine which made my heart flip over and rockets blast off in my head. We held hands for two songs until Becca wanted to do "Cold Hearted Snake" by Paula Abdul. It really got me excited watching her dance. We each sang two songs and then the party was over.

"I'm going to go home," Becca announced.

"I'll walk you back," I replied while tossing my hat on the nearest chair and leaving with her.


	19. Love Is In The Air

My friends have just got done throwing me a party celebrating my nineteenth birthday so I am walking Becca back to her sorority house just so I could spend more time with my lesbian crush. I am very happy because of the party and it seems that Becca feels the same way about me. Why else would she agree to hold my hand? When I attempted to hold Becca's hand during the party, she actually smiled at me which made my head fuzzy. That success made me want to try it again, but I wasn't quick enough. Becca acted first and took my hand which caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"Did you have anything to do with the first song that Zack sang?" Becca prodded with a searching gaze.

"I might have..." I sang out with a devious look on my face.

"I thought so," my love interest replied with a rye grin.

"It really made me happy when you let me hold your hand," I proclaimed while blushing.

"You make me happy," Becca answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me," I declared.

"I thought that you did that during your speech," Becca debated.

"I think you did more to rebuild me than anyone else because of the prescriptions you gave me," I explained. "I think you getting me to see a counselor helped me more than anything else."

"Remember, that wasn't my idea," Becca objected. "I was just the spokesperson for the group."

"Well, my friends certainly picked the right person for the job," I replied while affectionately rubbing my crush's knuckles with my thumb.

"Since we are being all thankful at the moment, I would like to thank you for taking the time to look under my shoddy cover and understand me," Becca praised. "Not too many people have done that."

"It was my pleasure," I accepted with my best smile. With each compliment Becca gave me, the shade of red on my face darkened.

We kept walking as night had just about took over the sky. Walking with Becca made me feel warm and excited. It made me a little disappointed when we arrived at my crush's sorority house, but she said something that made me very happy.

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Wh-where are we going?" I stuttered.

"I want to show you my secret thinking place," Becca revealed.

"I'd go anywhere with you," I agreed.

We walked on for ten minutes until we cleared all of the housing and I found out that Becca's secret thinking place was a park. The park was decorated with cobblestone paths and a fountain in the middle. Even though night had completely fallen, I could not feel the chill in the air because of how nervous I was. We continued our conversation sitting on one of the benches.

"Why do you like me so much?" Becca had to know.

"For starters, you are very pretty," I began to make my friend blush. "You know what you want, you don't take anything from anybody, and I know that you are a lot nicer than you pretend to be sometimes."

My answer was good enough to cause Becca to run the fingers of her right hand through my hair so I just had to turn the tables.

"Why do you like me?"

"You are the most selfless person I know," Becca told me. "It really touched my heart when you insisted on trying to help James despite of the amount of pain you were in. Besides, I have a confession to make to you."

I smiled at Becca to encourage her to continue.

"When you asked me if I liked what I saw when I was checking you out, I said you weren't bad," Becca started to confess. "I was teasing you. I liked what I saw a great deal. In fact, I think you are beautiful."

I thought I could see an arrow come down from the sky and hit my heart. My breathing increased and romantic songs were playing in my head. I felt my heart beating against my rib cage and my head is spinning. I know that I am crazy to go through with this so soon, but I know that there is no way that I can stop what is going to happen, nor would I want to. There was only one thing I could say.

"May I please kiss you?"

"You'd better!" Becca prodded.

I put my hands on Becca's waist and we both closed our eyes. We pressed our lips together and my mind went totally blank. I might have been crazy for going into something like this so soon, but I didn't care because this beautiful and sassy girl was kissing me. When the kiss finally broke up, I had to take a couple of deep breaths.

"Do you know what I'd like to do?" Becca probed.

"What?" I asked with barely little breath.

"I want us to make up pet names for each other," my flame suggested which really surprised me because I never thought that she would do such a thing.

"Okay," I agreed.

"What do you want me to call you?" Becca pressed.

"Cinnamon," I submitted.

"That fits you," Becca commented with a laugh while touching a strand of my red hair. "Call me Muffin."

"Muffin, whenever a day this great ends, it is a little disappointing," I declared.

"It doesn't have to end now if you don't it want to, Cinnamon," Becca offered with a sly smile.

"Huh?" I choked out.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want," Muffin elaborated. "I have a cat suit that I would like to show you."

I don't know what to do because Muffin's offer is not only very exciting, it is also very scary. My brain is in orbit. Not only have I kissed the girl who used to be my enemy, but now she wants to take me to bed and I am reasonably sure she isn't inviting me to her bed for a slumber party. Muffin, I mean Becca, wants to have sex with me. How do I feel about this turn of events? It hasn't even been a week since I found out about Kaitlyn's impending death from her parents. My head is spinning and I don't know what to do. I definitely want to have sex with my Muffin, but do I want to do it tonight? I press on the temples of my head to gather my thoughts. My thoughts come into focus and I have my answer. I turn around and give my answer to the girl who is now holding my heart.

"I can't tonight," I answered sorrowfully.

"I realize that you are probably still a little scared," Becca guessed.

"That's not the reason," I objected. "At least... it isn't the main one."

"What is the reason, Cinnamon?" Becca prodded.

"First of all, I need romance before I take a girl into bed," I explained. "That is a rule that even Kaitlyn had to follow. You see, I want us to go on a date first."

"That sounds good to me," Muffin accepted with a with a smile.

"How about dinner and a movie a week from tomorrow?" I offered. "We can settle the particulars later."

"That suits me," Becca agreed.

"If all goes well, we can have dessert in my room," I hinted with a leering glance.

"OOH!" Becca squealed. "Now, what is your other reason?"

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight because you told me about your cat suit," I elaborated.

"I didn't think that it was that much of a turnoff," Muffin objected.

"No, you misunderstand me," I put in while shaking my head. "It is such a turn on that it has sparked a fantasy inside me. I want that fantasy to be our first time in bed and I am missing one of the key ingredients."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Becca pushed.

"It's a surprise," I replied with a leer of power.

"Oh, shoot!" Becca interjected while giving me a light punch in my right arm.

"I am a little tired now," I declared while letting loose a yawn.

"I'll get you back, Cinnamon," Muffin promised.

Becca and I walked back to my dorm. Even though, we did not hold hands this time, we occasionally stroked each other's backs. When we got back to the dorm, I really enjoyed the good night kiss my love gave to me. When I got inside, I noticed that Abbie was giving me a knowing smile. Had she been waiting up for me? Since I was too tired to care, I collected my presents from the table and headed to my room for a well-needed sleep. I really don't think that I will feel like going jogging tomorrow. I look at the collection of presents that I have left on my desk and decide to sleep with my new elephant. I think I will name him Paco. I hope Ernie won't get jealous.


	20. The Last Present

I am getting ready to experience the present that Becca gave me during my birthday party last night. I put on a gold dress over my bra and panties. Since I liked wearing my hair in a ponytail for my party a great deal, I have decided to make it an ongoing occurrence. I put on a couple of dabs of my perfume since I will be having dinner with my Muffin. I know that it won't be a real date since Madison will be there as well, but I still want to go all out to impress Becca. To that end, I put on some of my cherry lipstick. I also put on a pair of light yellow socks along with yellow heels Since there is ninety minutes to get to the restaurant, I am expecting company soon. I am not surprised when there is a knock on my door ten minutes later. I am surprised when only Madison is at the door.

"Where's Becca?" I wanted to know.

"She's downstairs," Madison revealed. "I was wondering if we could talk first."

"About what?" I wondered while sitting on my bed.

"Becca told me some interesting things last night," Madison explained while sitting in the chair in front of my laptop. "I am surprised that you are getting into something like this so soon."

"I am to, but I felt it was time to move on," I tried to elaborate. "It just doesn't hurt anymore."

"I had a friend last Monday who was so heartbroken that she could do nothing but cry in bed all day and that same friend had to have her meals brought up to her," Madison pointed out.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't date Becca?" I pressed with my eyebrows raised.

"Of course not!" Madison defended herself with a placating gesture. "Don't get me wrong. I am very happy for you and Becca. Besides, you are an adult woman in college who is capable of making her own decisions."

"Then what are you saying?" I queried.

"I am saying that you are my friend and I care about you," Madison cautioned. "Please be careful."

"Thank you, Madison," I replied while getting up to hug my friend as she stood up as well. "I appreciate your concern."

"Then, let's go eat, Cinnamon," Madison needled as I grabbed my door key and my blue purse.

"Uh, only Becca gets to call me that," I complained.

"Sorry, I was only teasing," Madison apologized with an innocent smile that I knew wasn't all that innocent.

I locked my door and started to head downstairs with Madison when a thought popped into my head.

"Madison, did Becca ever tell you anything about a secret thinking place?" I prodded curiously.

"No," Madison responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

 _Wow, Becca shared something with me that she hasn't even shared with her best friend! I feel very special!_

When the two of us entered the lounge, we saw Becca sitting in a chair who was wearing a periwinkle dress and a strand of pearls. I smiled widely when I saw her.

"Hello, Muffin," I greeted while stealing a kiss.

"Hi, Cinnamon!" Becca spoke with a light blush to her cheeks.

"Aw!" Tyler blurted out from behind which almost made the two of us hit the ceiling. "Don't you two lovebirds make a cute couple!"

"Stop teasing them!" Abbie admonished while poking Tyler's arm.

"Ouch!" Tyler complained. I smiled on the inside since I was a little happy to see Tyler get a little scolding for teasing me.

The three of us got into Becca's red convertible. I got into the back seat behind Muffin while she got into the driver's seat and Madison rode shotgun. I had a warm feeling inside as we headed towards the Savoy. When we got there, I noticed a fancy restaurant with a lot of lush greenery and a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Becca headed for the hostess with her reservation.

"Party of three under Davenport," Becca informed the hostess who was at least forty and blonde.

"Follow me," the hostess ordered.

The hostess led us to a fancy blue booth and then handed us some menus. When the waitress came over, we all ordered a sparkling water to drink.

"Since, this is part of your birthday present, I'll be paying your tab," Becca offered.

"Thank you," I accepted. I guess I didn't flirt that time because Tyler's jibe was still fresh in my mind.

It took us all five minutes to decide what we wanted because there were a lot of interesting choices. I had crab cakes. Becca had lasagna. Madison had seafood casserole. Muffin and I couldn't stop looking at each other while we were eating. As soon as were done, "Be My Baby" from the movie Dirty Dancing played on the dance floor. That was when my darling Muffin did something that surprised me a great deal.

"May I have this dance?" Becca asked while offering me her hand.

Of course, I could not say no to Becca. For as long as I have known her, she always got her way on everything and I was perfectly happy with that now. I had no choice but to give my hand to my hand to my darling. I was hers and she knew it. I went into a different world when I took her hand. Muffin waltzed me across the dance floor, and I didn't feel like I was doing anything. I felt as if I was Becca's puppet. Well, this was one time that I was glad to be a puppet since I was so happy. Someone could have banged cymbals next to my head and I wouldn't have noticed. At the end of the song, my love shared a kiss with me that made my head fuzzy. That was when Becca whispered something in my ear that I will always remember.

"Cherries are my favorite fruit!"

I will always remember the car ride in between the restaurant and the spa. The reason for that was simple. Madison sat in the driver's seat which left Becca and me sitting in the back. She agreed to drive because I think she knew what was on both of our minds. With our friend doing the driving, we were both free to make out with each other. In the back of my mind, I remember that Becca's original deal was to take me on a 'friend' date first to see if we liked each other. That deal is definitely out the window. That's okay. I like this new deal a lot better. Each kiss raised my body temperature a degree. I didn't know it at the time, but Madison had a grin on her face for the entire trip.

"Kids, if you get too crazy back there, I am going to turn a hose on you!" Madison playfully threatened.

I was kind of disappointed when we arrived at the spa because it meant that I had to stop making out with my Muffin. Oh, well. I am sure that there will be other opportunities for us to make out. When we got into the lobby I was mesmerized by the walls that are painted sky blue with white clouds. There are white pillars along the edges of the walls. I hear soothing music coming from an unknown source. There is lush greenery along the walls. That is probably where the music is coming from. Becca goes to the receptionist with her name and the appointment for the three of us. Becca tells the receptionist that we would all like to be massaged by a woman. I am grateful for that since there is no way that I would be comfortable with a man massaging me since I am a lesbian. I am sure that Becca knew that.

We are escorted into the locker room. The locker room has red carpet and it is divided into four separate changing rooms. Inside each changing room is a locker with a key that hangs around the neck. There is a bathrobe and different sizes of bikinis hanging on hooks. Inside my changing room, I take off my clothes and put them in the locker and hang the key around my neck. I put on a blue bikini in my size and put it on. I join my two friends in the shower room that has blue tile. I can't help but glance at Becca my Muffin while we are washing ourselves over our bikinis because this is the most of Becca's skin that I have ever seen. It makes me just as hot to know that Muffin is looking at me. It is probably a good thing that Madison is here or there might be trouble. After we finish with our showers, we put our robes on and head for the massage rooms.

When I get into my massage room, I hang my robe on a hook and crawl under the blanket that is resting on the massage table. After a minute of laying on my stomach, the masseur knocks on the door so I tell her to come in. I look behind me and see a woman who is probably thirty wearing a long white dress that has a name tag that says "Inez". She has shoulder length hair that is almost completely white. She massages me gently at first and then starts working my muscles more as we go along.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Inez asks.

"Yyyyes," I stutter under the pressure of the massage.

"I hear that your friends brought you here as a birthday present," Inez commented.

"Uh-huh," I moan.

"You must have nice friends," Inez declared.

"Mmm," I reply while getting drowsy.

"How old are you?" Inez questioned.

I am unable to answer the last question because I find myself blinking in and out of consciousness. All of a sudden, the massage stops and Inez starts kissing me. I am about to smack her as hard as I can and run away when I discover that the masseuse is not kissing me. Becca is kissing me. I also notice that the swimsuit I had been wearing has disappeared and I am naked. I grab Muffin and kiss her passionately. I reach my hands down and grab her ass. Then I help my love sit on the table next to me. I start to take off Becca's long white dress so things can really heat up, but things change again unfortunately.

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" Inez asks while shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"Yeah... fell asleep..." I reply while blushing.

"It happens," Inez answered with a light giggle. "So, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," I respond.

The massage ends soon after that and Inez leaves so I can put my robe back on in privacy. After I leave the room, an attendant takes me to another room to rejoin Becca and Madison where we get manicures and pedicures. While a brunette name Sandy files my nails, I wink at Becca who winks back at me. I heard Madison let out a little giggle because of our little exchange.

"Are you enjoying your birthday present?" Madison asks.

"Yes, thank you," I reply with a smile.

"I thought you should get the best masseuse since this is your birthday present, so I sent Inez to you," Muffin explained.

"You are too good to me," I droned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Becca probed.

"No way!" I exclaimed which caused my girl to laugh.

As soon as our nails were nails were done, we got dressed and picked up our belongings. We go to the lobby to pay. Becca and Madison agreed to split my bill and also pay for their own. While riding in Muffin's car, a question burns in my mind. It is so pressing that I don't notice any of the scenery. As if by magic, we pull into the parking lot closest to my dorm.

"Here we are!" Becca announces.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" I implored which caused Becca to shut off her car and leave with me so we would be out of earshot of Madison.

"What are we?" I asked Becca.

"Oh, I don't know," Becca mused. "What do you want us to be?"

"Are we girlfriends?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd say we are," Becca told me with her brightest smile.

"I'm glad," I replied while walking over to kiss my Muffin. I knew Madison could see us kissing, but I didn't care.

"I can't wait for next Saturday," Becca spoke seductively.

"I can't either," I agreed.

"Be sure to wear some more of your lipstick," Becca ordered while walking back to her car. "I love cherries!"

I watched Muffin start her car and drive off with Madison. When they left, I walked to my dorm grinning like the Cheshire Cat.


	21. Getting My Costume

Becca's point of view:

I have never been so confused in my life. I did not mean to get involved with Portia so soon. I was afraid of hurting Portia because of the way she lost Kaitlyn. I was going to give my new girlfriend time to heal first, but everything about Portia pulls me in. Her flaming red hair. Her ears. Her blue eyes. That mouth of hers that tastes so heavenly when she wears cherry lipstick just for me. The thing that attracts me the most is the way she cares about people. She even helped me out despite the way wretched way I treated her and everyone else. She melted my frozen heart and she captivated me so much because of it.

I am extremely distracted by the date we have planned on Saturday. It will be the classic dinner and a movie date. The thing that distracts me the most is that my steady has hinted that she wants to have sex with me afterwards. I get so hot just thinking about it. I have just realized that thinking about has caused me to start rubbing my breasts. I cannot wait until Saturday. If I don't let myself go right now, I will go crazy. I can do nothing else but take off all of my clothes and throw them on the floor until I am completely naked. I am molesting my breasts and my pussy at the same time to get myself off. All the time that I am touching myself, I am fantasizing about what Portia and I will do together Saturday. I scream out my girl's name over and over. I pretend that it is really her doing all of these things to me instead of just myself. When I have my orgasm, I scream that I love my special sweetheart and I make a mess on the bed. That's right. I am head over heels in love with Portia Diamond.

As soon as I calm down, I get my shower and get dressed in a pretty pink dress. I throw the bedsheet in the clothes hamper so I can clean it later. When I went downstairs to eat breakfast, I picked up a bowl of grapefruit and sat next to my friend Madison who was wearing a green short sleeve shirt and mid length skirt. I look at her when she is eating her cereal.

"I didn't plan on making a move on Portia so soon," I speak out to my friend.

"I realize that," Madison agrees.

"I was afraid that I would hurt her if I went for it so soon," I whine.

"Life doesn't always work out how we plan," Madison explains.

"Do you think that this is crazy?" I wonder.

"Of course it is," Madison answers to completely shock me. "That's what makes it wonderful."

Portia's point of view:

I Portia Diamond am on cloud nine. I am now girlfriends with Becca, the girl who used to be my worst enemy. We even have pet names for each other. I am Cinnamon and she is Muffin. Maybe I shouldn't move on to another girlfriend so fast after losing Kaitlyn. Maybe this is just plain nuts, but I can't seem to help it. Part of me wants to slow down and part of me is excited by this pace. Right now, the only thing on my mind is the date the two of us have planned with each other next Saturday. We have the classic dinner and a movie date planned. Afterwards, we just might be having sex in my room. There is a problem. Muffin has told me that she has a cat costume. That sparked a role playing idea in my head and I don't have the costume that I would need. The costume that I would want is a certain superhero costume that would compliment Becca's costume perfectly. I am so distracted by my wants and desires that I am not watching where I am going. This is unfortunate since it causes me to bump right into Chris as soon as I enter my dorm.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" I apologize.

"That's okay," Chris accepts.

"Get distracted much, Portia?" Zack teases.

"She just has a lot on her mind," Abbie guessed.

I see all of my friends seated in the lounge working on various tasks and a idea forms in my mind. Maybe one of my suite mates could help me.

"Excuse me!" I exclaim while waving my right hand in the air.

"Looks like our resident redhead has something she would like to say to the group!" Tyler chatters to alert everyone else.

"Let's say it was Halloween and you wanted to buy a good quality superhero costume in this area," I challenged. "Where would you go to buy it?"

"Hmm... We are a long ways from Halloween," Chris thought aloud. "Could you possibly want a costume for some other reason?"

"Could you possibly want it for a role playing game with a certain sorority girl?" Abbie nudged.

"That would be something you could use a costume for," I conceded. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

I am a little discouraged when no one says anything at first.

"We'll look for an answer and let you know," Chris offers.

"Thanks," I sigh as I take a step towards the stairs.

"Is there a particular costume that you are looking for?" Zack asks to stop me.

"Let's just say that I want to drive Becca batty," I hinted.

"You got it, Barbara," Tyler teased. "Er, I mean Portia."

I marched up the stairs to do some homework. Before I did so, I changed into a red tee shirt with a smiley face on it and shorts. I move my laptop over so I can have some space to work on Algebra. Sometimes the course can give me nightmares about numbers attacking me if I get wrapped up in it. Lets see. 4x-5=20. 4(x-3)= 36. x+5=10. This can really be frustrating for me sometimes. After thirty minutes, the phone rings to give me a well needed break. I pick up the phone to discover that my mother is calling me.

"Hello, Portia?" Mom asks.

"Hi, mom!" I answer gleefully.

"You are sounding a lot better than the last time than I talked to you," Mom applauded.

"I feel a lot better," I confirmed.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Mom hopefully questioned.

"My friends threw me a wonderful party with cake, presents and karaoke!" I revealed excitedly.

"That reminds me," Mom spoke. "I was wondering if you got the birthday present we sent you."

"Yes, thank you," I acknowledged.

"I was also wondering how you feel about what happened to Kaitlyn," Mom questioned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." I answer reluctantly because I did not know how Mom would feel about me dating again so soon.

"It sounds like you have already moved on to someone else," Mom spoke to prove that she knows me better than anyone else.

"I know that it is crazy, but..." I start to defend myself.

"I wouldn't say that it is crazy, but I am a little worried about you," Mom placated me. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Becca," I answered with a smile on my face.

"Is this the same Becca that you described as a witch," Mom answered in doubt.

"She wasn't being mean for the fun of it," I explain. "She has had some personal problems at home and she is a changed person now."

"Okay, I trust you," Mom gave in. "I just hope that you will be careful. I don't like seeing my pumpkin getting hurt."

"I'll be careful," I agreed.

"Is there anything else that you want to talk about?" Mom probed.

"No, I should get back to my homework," I answered.

"Bye then," Mom spoke just before hanging up.

It takes me another thirty minutes to finish my Algebra which gives me plenty of time to work on the book that I have to write to complete my scholarship. The section that I wrote about the end of my relationship with Kaitlyn definitely needs to be revised because I did not know all of the circumstances when I wrote it. I thought that Kaitlyn had betrayed me on purpose when it turned out that she didn't know what she was doing. I hope what I write does Kaitlyn justice.

 **I am walking with my girlfriend Claire in the park. I share a long kiss with her under an elm tree. I hear a noise that makes me look up from the kiss abruptly and see that a multitude of ninjas have taken over the park. I order Claire to stay behind me and I fight the ninjas. I am doing well for ten minutes until one of the ninjas kicks me in the back to knock me down. Before I can get back up, I hear the most horrific noise that I have ever heard in my life. That is when the world opens up and swallows Claire. She reaches up for me just before she disappears into the earth never to be heard from again. I know that the ninjas still want to kill me, but I have lost the will to fight. All I can do is bawl my eyes out on my knees. The head ninja takes out a sword and starts to move in for the kill when I hear a battle cry that sounds like music. Cynthia, my old enemy, cuts down the ninjas with a sword of the finest steel with a speed that is almost too fast for me to track. Cynthia has saved my life. She gets down on her knees and touches my cheek with her right hand. Her magic touch heals my heart and I start kissing my new girlfriend.**

After I finish my homework, I gather my dirty clothes into my laundry basket. I also put my laundry detergent and fabric softener into the basket. Finally, I put in the book that my parents sent me for my birthday so I will have something to do while I wait. Once my basket is loaded, I take it to the basement where our laundry room is. I put my dirty clothes into the washer and put the proper liquids into the proper slots. Having started the machine, I sit in a chair to get acquainted with Nancy Drew in The Case Of The Lantern Lady. Sometimes, I get into the book so much that I feel like I am in the story solving the case alongside Nancy and her friends. Therefore it is no surprise that when Tyler taps me on the shoulder from behind, I get so startled that I yell and accidentally throw the book onto the floor.

"Never sneak up on me when I am with Nancy!" I warned with a cross face.

"Sorry, it's just that I was talking with my buddy Edgar a few minutes ago and he wanted me to give you this!" Tyler apologizes as he hands me a brochure for a store called Al's Costume Emporium. The brochure also contains a map with directions. I know that one of my more minor problems has been solved.

"In that case, you are forgiven," I tell my friend as I reclaim my book. It is not like I wouldn't have forgiven him anyway.

On Monday, I am standing in front of Al's Costume Emporium on Monday because one of the members of Tyler's Dungeons N' Dragons club suggested that I come here to buy the costume that I needed for the role playing game that I had planned with Becca. It wasn't easy to get here. I would have much rather gone before classes started but the shop wasn't open on Sunday. Because of that, I had to wait until classes and my meeting with Professor Atiyah. I am going to have to hold a rap session with my friends for their most intense and embarrassing memories. Since it was off campus, I had to ride a bus to my destination. I wouldn't have been able find the store at all if I didn't have a brochure with the directions. The only thing that made this trip easy was that I just happened to run into Zack after my last class who offered to take my book bag back to the dorm for me. Now that classes are over and my assignments are turned in, it is time to play.

I go into the costume store and see a wide variety of colorful costumes and masks. As soon as I enter, I am surrounded by Anime costumes. I like Sailor Moon as much as the next girl, but she isn't worth a hill of beans today. I get out of one section and find myself in a section of television characters. It would be a hoot to dress as Steve Urkel, but the last thing I want to do is make my girlfriend laugh at me. That would certainly kill the sexual mood. I am starting to get confused when a worker name Tom approaches me dressed as Superman. He could almost play the part if he weren't ten pounds overweight.

"May I help you?" Tom asks.

"I would like a Batgirl costume please," I request.

"Good choice," Tom praises me. "You look like you could be Batgirl."

"Thanks," I reply while blushing as Tom leads me to the back of the store. I wonder if Tom was being sincere or if he was trying to make a sale.

When I arrive in the superhero section in the back of the store, Tom says something to another worker named Shelia who is dressed as Wonder Woman. It is too bad that she is blonde or she might be able to play her part. Shelia ushers me onto a metal stool so she can take my measurements with a long white measuring tape. She then rummages through a collection of Batgirl outfits until she finds one in my size and hands it to me. Shelia escorts me into a changing room while I look at the price tag and notice that the costume is on sale for fifteen dollars. Once in the changing room, I take off my Cubs shirt and put on the Batgirl top. I take off my jeans and put on the bottoms that come with facsimile batcuffs and a batarang. I take off my shoes and put on the boots. I put on the cowl and thread my hair through the hole in the back. I put on the cape and then I look at the mirror. I smile while thinking about all of the fun that I am going to have wearing this costume for my Muffin while she is wearing her cat suit.

When I was sure that I was satisfied with the fit of the costume, I changed back into my clothes and paid for my purchase so I could catch the next bus back to campus. The trip back was a little depressing because the route gave me a view of a development project. I guess I didn't notice it on the way over because I was too focused on my goal. My stomach was growling as soon as campus came into view so I got off the bus early so I could get something to eat at the coffee shop. When I opened the door, I saw that there were several sorority girls already seated. I started to wonder if it was Becca's sorority as I got in line, but that question was soon answered.

"Hello, Cinnamon," Becca purred in my ear from behind while touching my shoulder.

"Hello, Muffin," I flirted back while rubbing the hand on my shoulder with one of my own.

This was when I started to regret not going straight home to my dorm. I was glad to see Becca of course, but I knew that she would be curious about my blue garment bag and I had no place to hide it. I decided to play things cagey.

"What's in the bag?" Becca implored.

"It's a secret," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, come on," Becca urged while giving my shoulder a very light shake. "You can at least give your girlfriend a hint."

"Sorry," I refused with a sly grin.

I was happy when I got to the front of the line because it provided a distraction from this conversation.

"Happy belated birthday," Zig greeted when he saw me.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. "I'll have two cheese pizza slices and a medium Pepsi."

"Since I missed your birthday, I'll pay for your meal this time," Zig offered.

"That's nice of you," I accepted.

I took my meal along with my bag and sat with Becca and Madison because there no empty tables available.

"So, are you girls out on some project?" I asked both of my friends.

"We were cleaning up some of the campus streets," Madison explained. "You look like you were busy too."

"I was out on a top-secret project," I explained to tease my girlfriend a little. It seemed to work because it looked like Becca was trying to x-ray my blue garment bag with her eyes. It gave me an almost perverse sense of power to hold this secret.

Since it was night, Madison and Becca took me home in Becca's car. Since I still wasn't giving any hints about my blue bag, not much was said during the car ride. Both of my friends walked me from the parking lot to my dorm so no one would have to walk alone in the dark. Even though Muffin was a little irked that I wouldn't tell her what was in my bag, she still shared a good night kiss with me before she left with Madison.

After I finish my homework, I gather my dirty clothes into my laundry basket. I also put my laundry detergent and fabric softener into the basket. Finally, I put in the book that my parents sent me for my birthday so I will have something to do while I wait. Once my basket is loaded, I take it to the basement where our laundry room is. I put my dirty clothes into the washer and put the proper liquids into the proper slots. Having started the machine, I sit in a chair to get acquainted with Nancy Drew in The Case Of The Lantern Lady. Sometimes, I get into the book so much that I feel like I am in the story solving the case alongside Nancy and her friends. Therefore it is no surprise that when Tyler taps me on the shoulder from behind, I get so startled that I yell and accidentally throw the book onto the floor.

"Never sneak up on me when I am with Nancy!" I warned with a cross face.

"Sorry, it's just that I was talking with my buddy Edgar a few minutes ago and he wanted me to give you this!" Tyler apologizes as he hands me a brochure for a store called Al's Costume Emporium. The brochure also contains a map with directions. I know that one of my more minor problems has been solved.

"In that case, you are forgiven," I tell my friend as I reclaim my book. It is not like I wouldn't have forgiven him anyway.


	22. Our Hot Date

Once I showed up with my blue garment bag that contained my new Batgirl costume, I fielded a variety of questions from my curious suite mates. I think Zack tried to peek in my clothing container while returning my book bag. Even though I found the actions of my friends extremely funny, I saw no reason to keep secrets from my friends so I let the bat out of the bag, so to speak. My friends already knew I was buying a costume. Once they all found out that the date portion of my evening was going to involve dinner and a movie like so many dates often do, my friends offered their services to construct a date for Becca and me. It looks like I won't have to take Becca off campus for this date. It is nice to have such caring friends.

When Wednesday rolled around, I made arrangements over the phone with Muffin to set everything up. I would pick her up at her place at 6:00 P.M. and escort her to my dorm. I was ambiguous about my plans so everything would be a surprise. I felt things would be more romantic that way. Not only did we talk about our date plans, but we talked about whatever else we needed to. I talked about the book I was writing and she vented to me about the trials of running a sorority.

Now, it is Saturday 5:45 P.M. and I am walking towards Becca's house to pick her up for our date. I am wearing a long red dress with short sleeves that has my room key in the pocket and long red gloves. Under the dress, I am wearing hose. My hair is tied into a pony tail. The most important thing I am wearing is the friendship necklace that was a present from Becca. I am wearing cherry lipstick because I know that Becca my Muffin would be disappointed in me if I didn't. I am wearing shiny red pumps and a bit of blush that Abbie put on for me. I am holding a single rose in my right hand. My heart is beating in my ears because I am so nervous. I find myself singing "The Lady In Red" to try to calm myself down. "Never seen you shine so bright. You were amazing." It is needless to say that my singing got a couple of curious looks from onlookers. I reach my goal and ring the doorbell which causes my breath to catch in my throat. My sweetheart opens the door and smiles with glee when she sees my present.

"For me, Cinnamon?" Becca squeals with delight while wearing a blue dress and blue heals. Becca quickly passes my rose to Madison so she can put it in some water.

"Don't wait up, Madison!" Becca ordered when her friend got back.

"I won't!" Madison agreed with a smile.

I can't help but notice once Becca exits the sorority house to meet me that she is holding a black bag that contains one half of the role playing game that we are going to end the evening with. I get a giddy look on my face as I extend my right hand for my girlfriend to take. She accepts my gesture and we begin walking towards my dorm hand in hand.

"Have I told you that you look rather hot tonight?" Becca compliments me.

"Have I told you that I feel the same way about you?" I flirt back.

"Are you wearing your cherry lipstick?" Becca hopefully asks.

"There's only one way to find out," I bait with a glace of my eyes since there is nothing that I want more than a kiss.

"Aren't you cheeky tonight?" Becca chortles while pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love your kisses!" I comment just before lip lock is achieved.

"Mmmm!" Muffin purrs while kissing me in an effort to suck off some of my lipstick.

"You said it," I agreed with a dizzy smile.

It took me a minute to recover from that kiss before I really know where I'm going.

"So where are you taking me?" Becca asked while eyeing me suspiciously. "I don't recall any places to eat on campus that require you to dress the way we are."

"I am taking you to a very special restaurant," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Aren't you mysterious?" Becca comments while giving me a light poke on my arm.

"Maybe it comes from reading all of those Nancy Drew books," I suggested.

We arrive at my dorm to notice that most of the lights have been dimmed. Of course, only my girlfriend is surprised since I helped plan this evening. We head up and I unlock my door just long enough for Becca to leave her cat suit on my bed. I can't stop thinking about the role playing game that I have planned that is sure to set off the smoke alarms. When we get back downstairs, we find a podium standing in the middle of the lounge where Chris is standing wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah, the Diamond party," Chris speaks out. "Right this way ladies."

Chris leads us to a darkened room where one table has been decorated with two lit candles. I pull a chair out for Becca before I sit down.

"How polite you are!" Becca compliments me.

Once Chris has finished his job, he leaves and Zack enters the room wearing a red jacket to serve as our waiter.

"Might I offer you our drink list?" Zack offers while handing is a printed list of all the drinks we have in our fridge.

"I'll have an iced tea," I order.

"I'll have the same," Muffin agreed.

Zack poured iced tea into two fancy crystal glasses and hands them to us. Muffin and I gently clink our glasses together in celebration of our date.

"May I suggest the house special for this evening?" Zack suggests. I nod my head at Becca to suggest it is the only choice.

"That will be fine," Becca accepted.

Zack enters the kitchen area to give our orders to Tyler who has already started cooking and then leaves.

"You have wonderful friends," Becca comments to me.

"They are your friends too!" I protest.

"I am grateful for that," my lady agrees with a smile just before turning all serious on me. "There is something you should know."

"What?" I ask with a mild look of alarm.

"Your mother called me this morning," Becca informs me.

"What did she want?" I wonder.

"She gave me the standard 'Don't hurt my daughter' speech," Becca explained. "You are so lucky to have parents that care so much about you. My parents would never do that for me."

"Becca," I sigh while rubbing my date's arm to comfort her. "I know that your home life is a lot less than ideal, but you should know that there are plenty of people in this world who have it a lot worse."

"Thanks, Doctor Diamond," Becca replies while hugging me just as Tyler brings us two plates of Fettuccine Alfredo with carrots on the side.

Not much is said while my date and I eat our dinner by candlelight. We do share a few glances of admiration with other. After we finish eating and Tyler puts our plates away, Abbie comes in and plays the violin for us. I stand up and offer my hand to my date to silently ask her for a dance which Muffin gladly accepts. We don't do much actual dancing. We just hold each other while swaying and occasionally turning. When Abbie finishes her song, there is only one thing I can do and there is only one thing I can say.

"I love you, Muffin!" I proclaim just before kissing her in front of Abbie.

"I love you, Cinnamon!" Becca answers once the kiss breaks up.

I can't wait to see how the rest of our date plays out.

"You two make such a cute couple," Abbie complimented us while saluting us with her bow.

"Thank you," Muffin and I replied together.

Abbie leaves the room while giving us her best smile which leaves us to go back to the lounge to watch our movie.

"Hi, my name is Zack and I will be your usher this evening," Zack greeted while holding our snack for the night and a lit flashlight. "May I interest you ladies with a complimentary tub of buttered popcorn?"

"Certainly," I accept while taking the popcorn.

"Please follow me to your seats," Zack requests.

The two of us follow Zack into the lounge where a red carpet has been laid out across the room and leading to the television set. There are two cushioned chairs set up in the middle of the room for us to sit in. I put the popcorn in Becca's lap. The room is quiet while we both wait for our usher to turn on our television with a remote. The television comes on and Zack pushes a few more buttons to start the movie. I smile when I see that the movie playing is one of my favorite movies Sleepless in Seattle. Once we are alone, I kiss the knuckles on Muffin's right hand.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that!" Becca cooed.

I give my girlfriend a naughty leer while going for some popcorn.

I think I know why my friends picked this movie for our date. The movie starts out sad because the main character's wife dies. He moves across the country and thinks that he will never love again. He eventually meets another woman and falls in love with her at the top of the Empire State Building. This movie kind of parallels my life. A week ago Kaitlyn dumped me with caused me to cry more than I had ever cried in my life. I thought my life was over. I look at Becca and realize how wrong I was. I slyly pretend to yawn and put my right arm around my darling's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" my lady asks me with a probing glance.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I reply with a smug smile while giving her earlobe a peck.

"It is a good thing that I love you so much or I might get ticked off at you for making such a presumptuous move on me," Becca commented.

"Please don't get mad!" I beg.

"Oh, I won't get mad, but I will do this," Becca purred while kissing my neck several times.

"Ahhhh," I lightly moan.

"So you like that?" my girlfriend asked me.

"Yeeess!" I hopelessly sigh.

"I'll have to remember that later when we have dessert," Becca promises while leering at me in a sultry manner.

"I can't wait," I reply with a dazed face.

"Do you want to skip the movie and head up now?" Becca offers.

"I don't want to miss a single moment of this night, Muffin," I refused.

"Suit yourself, Cinnamon," Becca consents while cuddling against my arm.

We spend the rest of the movie cuddling each other. Never has a person ever felt so warm against me. We kiss several times during the movie and we nibble on the popcorn. Fireworks go off in my brain every time we kiss. I don't know how much more of this I can stand before I spontaneously burn up. Finally, the movie ends and I get a reprieve for a second until we stand up. It is only for a second because I wrap my arms tightly around my Muffin and I share the hottest kiss of the night with her. My right hand rubs my darling's back and my left hand gets tangled up in her hair.

"Ooooh yyyyesss!" Becca moaned.

"I have a surprise for you," I whisper in my sweetheart's ear.

"What is it?" my girlfriend probed.

"It's in my room," I spoke enticingly while taking Becca's hand and leading her up the stairs.

It takes me three tries to unlock my door because I am so nervous. When I finally do open it, Becca says something that makes me very happy.

"I want to spend the night with you."

"N-nothing would make me happier," I reply with very little breath.

"So. where is my surprise?" Muffin kept prodding me.

"Aren't you the anxious one?" I laugh while lightly tapping her nose.

"Yes, I am," my angel admitted.

"It's right here," I reveal while getting out a certain garment bag from my closet.

"I've been dying to know what's in there!" Becca squealed.

"You are about to find out," I tell her with a smirk. "You can change here and I will go downstairs to change in the bathroom."

"There is something that I want to say to you before you go," Becca purred.

"What?" I wondered.

"I love you!" Becca cooed.

"I love you too!" I spoke while smiling so much it felt that my face would break. "I will knock on the door twice when I get back. When you hear the signal, I want you to pretend to steal something."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Becca asks me as if I'm crazy.

"You'll find out," I reply with an evil grin while taking a step towards the door.

"Hurry back, Love!" Becca commands.

"I will, Angel Face!" I answer while blowing her a kiss. I figured that I should be able to use a different pet name if she could.

I hurry down the stairs as fast as I can without hurting myself. I catch a quick glimpse of Chris and Tyler putting the lounge back the way it was as I zip into bathroom and lock the door. I unzip my bag and take out my costume so I can put it by the sink. I strip myself down to my underwear. I put on the top with the bat insignia. I put on the special pants. I hop on the sink so I can put on the boots. I hop back down so I can put the cowl over my head and pull my hair through the hole. I spend a few seconds straightening my hair in the mirror. I tie the cape around my neck. I fasten the batarang and the batcuffs to my belt. I put my normal clothes in the bag and zip it back up, I look at myself in the mirror and smile smugly. I may have entered the bathroom as Portia Diamond but I am leaving as Batgirl. As I unlock the door and head out with my bag in hand, my friends look at me and smile.

"What are you doing here, Batgirl?" Chris asks.

"Catwoman has been running a burglary ring single handed on campus and I am here to put a stop to it," I explain.

"Should I ask Commissioner Gordan to turn on the Batsignal and get you some help?" Tyler offered.

"Don't you dare!" I respond in no uncertain terms. "I am more than capable of solving this case by myself, thank you."

"I just bet you are," Abbie tells me with a sly smile

"Could you keep this in your room tonight?" I ask Abbie.

"I'd be happy to help a crime fighter," Abbie responded while taking the bag from me.

"So long citizens, but I am off to fight crime!" I state emphatically while running up the stairs to my room.

"Go get her, Batgirl!" Zack calls out.

I knock twice on my door to start the game. I take a deep breath and count to five before charging in to battle Catwoman.

"It's over, Catwoman!" I thunder while noticing that the villain is trying to make off with my clock radio. "Your reign of terror ends now!"

"Reowr, you have meddled in my affairs for the last time, Batgirl!" Catwoman threatens while putting down my radio.

"We'll just see about that!" I threaten back while my arch enemy starts to charge me.

I throw a pretend punch that connects with the bad guy's chin. Thanks to Muffin's acting, it looks like I did some damage.

I try to press the advantage but Catwoman dodges behind me and grabs my cape. She uses it to fling me into a wall and I slide down it in mock pain.

"This is why Edna Mode said 'No capes!'" I quote one of my favorite movies.

Becca continues her Catwoman role by pretending to attack me while I am still on the floor. I throw my foam batarang at her knee and I jump up to grab her hands. This starts a wrestling match that sends us rolling across the floor That I truly enjoyed.

"I would have to leave my whip at home!" my enemy complained as I break the hold and jump back up. Catwoman gets up and throws punch after punch at me which I keep dodging. After four punches, I give my foe a weak slap to the face. While she is pretending to be stunned, I toss her onto my bed. I straddle her to hold her in place and I use the Batcuffs to make sure she can't get out of my bed.

"I had no idea that you were so kinky!" Catwoman complains in shock.

"The only thing left is for me to call the police," I comment while walking towards my phone.

"Please don't!" Muffin pleads to stay in character.

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"I can make it worth your while," my enemy promises.

"Your money is no good here!" I snort.

"What if I could give you something a lot more valuable than money?" Becca offers.

"Are you propositioning me?" I ask.

"C'mon, we're both adults," Catwoman stated. "I think you're hot! Don't you think I'm hot?"

"Actually, I do," I concede.

"Then, how about taking off these cuffs?" the villain pleaded. "I promise that I won't try to get away."

"I probably shouldn't do this," I chatter while pushing a button on the cuffs to open them.

"So now what do we do?" Muffin asked.

"I have another surprise for you," I whisper just loud enough for my girlfriend to hear.

"First, I find out that my girlfriend is a superhero and now you tell me that you have another surprise?" Becca squeaked. "I don't know how much more that I can take."

"Just sit back on my bed and enjoy it," I lightly command. "We will both enjoy this surprise very much. I promise."

"I trust you," Becca gave in.

I took my sweetie's approval of my cue to hit the play button on my stereo. "Black Velvet" starts playing while I go into a dance of love. I swivel my hips while sliding my hands up to take off my cowl. I see Muffin lightly biting her lip since she is really getting into this while sitting on my bed. I sit on my chair while putting my feet up on my desk to take off my boots. I stand up and face away from my audience while slowly taking off my shirt. I stick out my right hand and pretend to spin around an imaginary pole. I grip the pole and shimmy all the way down to the floor on my knees. I give my client a wink of my right eye which stole her breath. I lay on the floor and on my back while putting up my legs to take off my pants. I straddle my client to give her a lap dance with me only wearing my underwear. The first thing that I did when I got to her lap was blow in her left ear.

"I'm burning up!" my client moans as I am ruffling her hair with both hands.

I kiss Muffin's nose while slowly getting off her. I grin suggestively as I unsnap my bra, but I do not let it drop. I instead hold it up with both of my hands just so I can tease Becca.

"What do you think I should do next?" I asked with a husky voice while looking at my hot flame over my right shoulder.

"Let it drop!" Becca commanded.

"Let what drop?" I jibed as if I had no idea what my steady was talking about.

"Stop teasing me and let your bra drop!" Becca insisted.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I cruelly stalled.

"Yes, I'm sure, damn it!" Becca squealed which made her face red. "I want to see your breasts! I want to see everything! I will show you mine if you show me yours!"

"If you insist," I sigh as if I did not care while letting my bra hit the floor and turning around to let my client see what she longed so much for.

I got a bit of a surprise when Becca went for her wallet which had been on the floor the whole next thing I knew, my sweetheart was stuffing a twenty dollar bill down my panties.

"Wow, I had no idea, that you liked my act that much," I commented.

"You are worth every penny! Now please drop those panties!" Becca ordered with very little breath.

I turn around while slowly mooning my client to make myself completely naked. Becca takes off her cat costume to show me that it was the only piece of clothing she was wearing.

I kiss my Muffin savagely while laying her on my bed. I lick the inside of her ears.

"AAAH!" Becca cries out.

I suckle my girlfriend's breasts while she cradles my head.

"TAKE ME NOW!" my lady demands.

I rub her vagina while she does mine. We each get a finger into the other's pussy. We rub each other until orgasm which causes us to leak our fluids onto each other and onto my bed.

"More! I want more!" Muffin demands.

"If that's want you want," I consent.

"But, it is my turn to drive!" Becca orders in no uncertain terms while flipping me to the bottom of the pile.

Becca kisses me and invades my mouth with her tongue. I heat up to dangerous proportions.

"GAAA!" I cry out as darling blows in my ear.

My girlfriend bites down on my neck and starts sucking on it. I do nothing to stop her. If my love wants to give me a hickey, she is more than welcome to do so. I will wear it with honor. All I can do is writhe under her. When she finishes her task, she fondles my breasts with one hand and plays with my pussy at the same time. When I start screaming enough, we rub our pussies together in the scissor maneuver. That is how we have our next orgasms. We can both feel our energy wane after that so all we can do is kiss each other gratefully. Before we can go too far into unconsciousness, my girlfriend looks at my neck.

"Mmm, it looks like I gave you a beauty, Cinnamon!" Becca comments. "Everyone will be able to see it by the time we go for breakfast."

"Thanks for that, and for everything, Muffin!" I comment while wrapping my arms around her.

In the past week, I have taken to sleeping with stuffed animals, but I do not need to tonight. Becca is my teddy bear and I am hers. We both fall asleep with our naked bodies entwined with each other.


	23. Love Is A Roller Coaster

I wake up in bed with my mind in a fog. I don't know what is going on at first. The first thing that I notice is that the light is on and I usually sleep in the dark. I look at myself and realize that I am naked. I am a little confused because I don't usually sleep in the nude. I get a good clue as to what happened last night when I see my Batgirl costume scattered all over the floor. I move my left hand and it touched something warm. No, that's not right. My left hand touched SOMEONE warm. I am not in my bed alone. I look to my left and I see my naked girlfriend Becca peacefully sleeping next to me and my memories came flying back to me. My girlfriend and I made love for the first time last night after all of my suite mates conspired to set up a date for us right here in the dorm. I can't help but watch Becca sleep because I want to memorize every part of her body since she is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. There is a small mole just to the right of her belly button which is inside her navel. She has a birthmark on her left buttock. Her pussy is completely shaved. I notice that the toenail on the big toe of her left foot has a small chip in it. It makes me feel special to learn all of these things about her.

I am tempted to kiss my Muffin, but I don't want to wake her so I decide that the only thing I can do is get dressed. I open the closet and start to decide what to put on when someone kisses the back of my head which is proof positive that Becca is awake. For the moment, I abandon my original plan of getting dressed so I can turn around and kiss my girlfriend back while putting my arms around her. We start to heat up for a few seconds and I start to think that we might have sex again when Muffin says something to spoil the mood.

"I'm hungry!"

"I 'm hungry too," I agree. "Let's get dressed and head down."

"I don't want to wear the clothes that I was wearing yesterday especially since they have been laying on the floor," Becca complained.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," I offer to solve the problem.

"Do you have a mirror?" my girlfriend wonders.

"Yeah, why?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at Becca's weird question.

"You should take a look at yourself before you get dressed," she orders. "You might see something that will influence the way you get dressed."

I start to walk to my dresser when I get distracted by my Batgirl cowl on the floor.

"Did you like the surprise that I bought you?" I had to know.

"I loved it!" Muffin emphatically answered. "You looked so sexy as Batgirl and I really loved it when you went into stripper mode."

"You surprised me with that tip you gave me," I put in.

"You deserved it," Becca answered while giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I continue to walk to my dresser and dig out my red hand mirror. I look at myself and immediately see the problem. On my neck is a bright red bruise that most people would call a hickey. I knew that it was an extreme possibility that I was going to get one because of the way Becca was kissing and sucking on my neck last night. I didn't stop her because I kind of wanted Muffin to give me a hickey for some reason. The question is do I wear clothes that will keep my friends downstairs from seeing it or do I even care about them seeing it. If I don't hide it, I know that my friends will fire several well-meaning jokes at me. The hickey is definitely large enough to make it impossible for my friends to miss. They would see this spot and definitely know what my girlfriend and I did last night. Then again, they wouldn't need to see my hickey to know what we did. They might have even heard some of our cries of passion since we were pretty loud. I just have to decide if I want to try to hide my hickey.

There are a number of things that would happen to me if I let my friends see the irritation on my neck. Some of my friends will find funny that my cutie and I got a little too carried away during our lesbian escapade. Those friends will definitely tease me a little. I try to imagine the questions that will ask me. I think that Tyler is the most jovial of our merry band. He will tease me the most. When I think about it, all of the barbs my friends will throw at me will be all in fun so I really don't see any need to hide my little neck problem. If I would be running into the old Becca downstairs, I would definitely hide my hickey since she would have crucified me back then. I also would hide it if my parents were going to be down there for completely different but obvious reasons.

Since I have decided not to hide my hickey, I think that it would be prudent of me to come up with a good comeback to diffuse the jibes of my friends as soon as I get tired of them. I think about all of the things that happened to me last night for inspiration. I think about the dinner and movie date that our friends set up for us. I think about Abbie playing the violin while we danced. I think about the role playing game I played with my darling where she was Catwoman and I was Batgirl. I think about how I did a stripper act for my Muffin. I of course think about how we had sex and gave each other two orgasms. Wait a minute! I was Batgirl last night. That gives me an idea.

"What have you decided?" Becca wondered as I open my underwear drawer and pick up a white bra.

"I don't see any reason to hide it," I decide while putting on my bra. "Unless you would rather I hid it."

"It's your hickey and your decision," Becca consented while grabbing one of my pink bras and putting it on. "You should know that your friends are going to tease you a little. Sometimes even Madison teases me."

"What are friends for?" I reply while shrugging my shoulders.

I couldn't help but notice that Becca had to stretch my bra a little to get it on.

"Are my clothes going to fit you?" I ask with concern. "I can see that your breasts are slightly larger than mine.

"They'll fit me well enough to get me home," Becca answered. "Our measurements are virtually the same except for our breasts."

My mind starts to wonder as we are putting on panties. I think of a memory so ironic that it makes me laugh.

"What is so funny?" Becca probed.

"Do you know what my first memory of Hartfeld is?" I question.

"Kaitlyn?" Muffin guessed.

"The Great Coffee War," I reply while shaking my head which makes Becca laugh.

"That was a beauty!" Becca chortled.

"Will you look at us now?!" I exclaim while waving my arms.

"We have both done some growing up since then," Muffin reasoned.

"I was proud of myself for spilling coffee on you in retaliation at the time, but I was ashamed of myself for stooping to your level when I had time to think about it," I mused.

"I probably would have done the same thing," Becca consoled me while putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I really regretted doing that when I found out what was really wrong with you," I mused. "You couldn't help that you were in a dark place because of the way your parents treated you."

"I would probably still be in that dark place if it weren't for you," my darling spoke just before kissing me. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever pay you back."

"Giving me a kiss like that is definitely a step in the right direction," I laugh with a smirk which caused my beau to smile and give me another kiss.

I chose a red dress and Becca chooses a yellow sundress. While my girlfriend is distracted, I glance at an important flyer that is hidden under my computer that gives me an idea of another dating activity.

It is time to finish getting ready to eat so I put on socks and a pair of red loafers to complete my outfit. Becca puts on a pair of white slippers. It is a good thing that our bodies are similar except for our breasts so sharing clothes won't be much of an issue. I want to know what time it is so I pick up my wrist watch which is on my desk. It is noon which means we have missed breakfast. No wonder why we are so hungry. Once we are both dressed, I loan Becca an old satchel to put her dirty clothes in. It is time for us to go downstairs and face the firing squad.

I lock my door and then we go downstairs to hear people talking in the dining room. Whatever they were talking about, my friends instantly stopped talking when we entered the room which made me apprehensive.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Chris stated.

"Thanks," I answer indifferently.

"You two must have had a lot of fun last night," Abbie commented.

"You might say that," Becca agreed.

"Do you have something wrong with your neck, Portia?" Tyler goaded.

 _Here it comes!_

"Did you bump into something or did you two get a little crazy last night?" Tyler teased.

"Oh, Tyler, shut up!" Abbie demanded.

"Hey, crime fighting is dangerous!" I spout off to get everyone to laugh. "Don't try it at home, kiddies!"

Becca and I each get a plate of tacos and a Sprite to drink. Of course we sit next to each other.

"What are you two going to do next?" Zack wondered.

"I have an idea," I announced.

"What?" Becca prodded.

"Next Saturday is Parent's Night at the Student Union," I revealed. "It would be the perfect opportunity for me to show off my girlfriend to my parents."

I have a beautiful and sassy girlfriend named Becca Davenport who I love more than anything. She has made me a complete and very happy person. I am proud to have her in my life. I am so proud of her that I want to introduce her to my parents whom I love very much and who gave me everything I needed to be a loving and caring individual. To that end, I want to take my girlfriend to the Student Union where they going to sponsor a Parent's Night. I want the people who I love most to know each other and I want to show off my Muffin. After I told Becca about my idea, she has got a weird look on her face. I don't know how she feels about about all of this.

"What do you think, Becca?" I ask with a look of nervousness.

"I don't know," Becca replied while standing up.

"Becca!" I blurt out while standing up as well.

"I think I should go home," Becca spoke forlornly. "Madison is probably worried about me."

"What about lunch?" I call out in frustration.

"I'll get something at home," Becca decided while starting to walk away.

"But..." I argue.

"Please don't say anything else," Becca stressed out while holding out her hands to stop me. "I need time to think. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

I stand with my mouth hanging halfway open in stunned silence while watching my girlfriend leave my dorm. How did I sink from such an emotional high to where I am now? I was so happy with my beautiful girlfriend last night when we made sweet music together and this morning she flips out on me. What in the world is going on?


	24. Solving Problems

I am standing in front of the dining room table while in the process of having lunch with my friends. Why am I so confused? Becca and I just had a lesbian romp that was so passionate that my girlfriend wound up giving me a hickey. That experience made me so happy, but the happiness quickly changed to confusion when I suggested that I take my darling to meet my parents on Saturday. For some reason my steady got wigged out enough for her to leave and leave me holding the bag. I can do nothing about it but stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay?" Zack pressed. "That was rather hard to watch."

Do I cry about this misfortune? No. Do I scream? No. Believe it or not, I spouted out my feelings to my friends by belting the chorus of a Patty Loveless song.

"Mi vida loca, over and over! Destiny turns on a dime! I go where the wind blows! You can't tame a wild rose! Welcome to my crazy life!"

"I think that says it all," Tyler commented.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris pressed.

"Yeah, I guess," I groaned just before sitting down and taking a bite out of a taco. "I'm just surprised at how fast things changed."

"Love can be like a roller coaster sometimes," Abbie put out. "You have to learn how to deal with the bumps."

I took a few more bites out of my lunch while trying to decide what I wanted to say next.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask the population at large once the idea hit me.

"Of course not!" Abbie insisted. "It's normal for you to want to show off your significant other to your parents."

"Abbie and I have talked a lot about how we are going to handle that situation," Tyler added.

"Then can someone tell me why did Becca get wigged out like that?" I demand.

"That's a tough one," Chris murmured.

"You once said that Becca used to be mean because of problems she was having at home," Abbie recalled. "Could you elaborate on that?"

"I don't know if I should tell anyone else," I debate.

"Did Becca make you promise not to tell anyone?" Zack pressed.

"No," I sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Zack protested.

"There have been several instances where her parents neglected her," I gave in. "They would often leave her and her sister alone."

"You are rather close with your parents, aren't you?" Chris probed.

"Very close," I confirmed with a smile.

"Don't you think that's it?" Tyler prodded.

"Huh?" I reply with a confused look.

"Try to figure it out for yourself," Abbie recommended.

"I don't get it," I grumbled while wishing that someone would just hand me the answer.

"When did Becca get wigged out?" Chris hinted which caused me to shrug my shoulders in confusion.

"What did you ask Becca to do when she got upset?" Zack put in.

"What do my parents have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"You have just told us that you love your parents and her parents treated her like dirt," Chris mentioned to finally give me the answer.

"Becca is jealous of me?" I squealed.

"I'd say so," Tyler agreed.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," I suggested.

"She needs her space," Abbie refused while grabbing my sleeve to stop me. "She said that she would talk to you tomorrow."

Becca is jealous of me? How can that be? If she is upset about her home life, then why doesn't she do something about it instead of letting her friendships suffer? Maybe I should tell her so. Inside my room, I prepare for a speech that I am going to have to give Thursday. I realize that it is not going to be so simple to bring that subject up. I know that I will have to use plenty of tact so that I won't make the situation worse. It was hard for me to do my homework for the rest of the day because I was so confused. My girlfriend seems to have so much more than me and yet she was jealous.

The next day, I walked toward the sorority house the next the day for one of my usual jogging trips with Becca and Madison. I start to get nervous and I almost chickened out. It wasn't a boost to my morale when Madison let me in and not Becca. She gave me a silent nod when she saw me and nothing else. My sweetheart did not even give me a kiss on the cheek. There was an eerie silence during our stretching exercises and also when we were jogging. I kept going even after I started to get tired because it was helping me think. Do I want to break the silence or let Becca come to me? After twelve minutes, everybody decided to quit. I start to get a ray of hope when Becca walks over to me with a smile. She kisses my cheek and passes me a note. I would rather have a kiss on the lips, but at least I got a kiss at all. I look at note as Becca and Madison leave and discover that my girlfriend is asking me to meet her at her secret thinking place at 8:00 P.M. to talk about what happened yesterday. I smile because I know that things have definitely improved since yesterday.

Now that problem seemed to be solved, I had another one to worry about. I didn't care about my friends seeing the hickey Becca gave me when had we sex, but the thought of strangers in class seeing my little neck problem was a different matter all together. I definitely didn't want Professor Atiyah seeing it during my book meeting which was going to be held after classes. To that end, I asked Abbie for help since she is the only other girl in my suite. After I bathed and got dressed, Abbie took me up to her room for a crash course in makeup. Wearing a Cubs shirt and blue jeans, I sit in a chair in front of a mirror while Abbie puts on a makeup primer over the red spot. She then put on yellow and green based concealers. She looked like she wanted to say something to me while she was putting on powder to finish the job.

"Did you go jogging with Becca and Madison today?" Abbie wondered.

"Yes, and Becca was a little warmer to me today than she was yesterday," I revealed. "We are going to meet tonight to talk about things."

"I hope everything goes well," Abbie declared.

"So do I," I answered back.

"All done!" Abbie chirped while putting away her makeup.

I look at the job Abbie did in the mirror over her dresser and I smile when I see how well Abbie covered up my hickey. I am just about to hug my friend to thank her when I realize that hugging her would probably undo all the work she did and leave me at square one. Because of that I give her a pat on the back instead. I know that I will have to be careful for a few days or the wrong people would see my inflammation.

I load up my book back after Abbie helped me out. I have three classes on Monday so it is my busiest day. I think Algebra is my hardest class since Math is one of my least favorite class. The other classes go by without consequence. Although I get stressed out sometimes because of my scholarship condition, I am really starting to get into writing. Therefore, I really enjoy my meetings with Professor Atiyah.

When 7:40 rolls around, I change into a blue dress and blue heels. I tie my hair into a ponytail and put on some of Becca favorite cherry lipstick in case she feels like kissing me. As soon as I get dressed, I ask Chris to escort me to Becca's secret meeting place to be safe walking during the dark. I am a little apprehensive during the walk since Becca's wave of jealously hit all of a sudden. I think about what I want to say to her and how I want to say it. Chris must have noticed how nervous I was by the way he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Chris wondered.

"I am just nervous about the talk that I am about to have with Becca," I whined.

"You'll be fine," Chris answered with a smile. "Anybody who can melt Becca's heart can handle anything."

"What you just said helped me a lot," I chirped while hugging my friend.

When I get to the park, I see Madison reading a book while sitting on a swing on the opposite side of the park. The important thing is that Becca approaches me quickly with a bright smile when she sees me.

"Hi, Cinnamon," Becca purrs while giving me a kiss on the lips which makes me sigh in relief because I know that things are back to normal.

"Hi, Muffin," I reply after the kiss is over.

"I guess you won't be needing me anymore so I'll split," Chris announces.

"Thanks," I tell my friend as I watch him leave. As I look at Chris and Madison, I realize Becca's secret spot isn't so secret anymore.

"Care to sit down?" Becca asks while gesturing to a park bench.

"Sure," I agree while sitting down.

"First, I would like to say that I am sorry for what happened," Becca whines while giving me a look of seriousness.

"Just tell me what's wrong," I press.

It takes a while for Becca to answer. I figure that the best thing I can do is wait patiently until my girlfriend is ready to speak.

"I am jealous of the relationship that you have with your parents," Becca informed me. "You are so eager to show me off to your parents and I very much doubt my parents would care who I was dating."

"My friends were right," I said with a laugh. "It seems I was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on."

"You were too close to the problem," Becca answered while patting my back.

"Have you ever done anything about this at home?" I probe.

"I have thought about doing something lots of times, but I am always chickening out," Becca stated with a frown.

"Would you like to know what I would do?" I wonder.

"I would gladly take advice from two people in this world more than anyone else," Becca revealed. "You and Madison."

I got up and walked a couple of steps away from my Muffin. I look at her to make sure she is listening.

"Pretend that I'm you for a second," I order.

"Okay," Becca agreed.

"I am your daughter! Pay attention to me!" I blare out to the general public while pointing my index finger as if Becca's parents were there to see it.

"I don't think that it is that simple," Becca murmured.

"It would beat running away from people just so you wouldn't get hurt," I point out.

"That's true," Becca conceded.

"So will you come to Parents Night?" I probe.

"Yes, I will," Becca agrees while throwing her arms around me while giving me a kiss.

"Have I ever told you that I love your kisses?" I had to know.

"Have I told you that I love your lipstick?" my girlfriend asks back.

Muffin and I sat in the bench and held hands while watching the fountain because neither of us was ready to go home. When we were ready, Becca waved to Madison to give her the signal. Madison walked a few steps behind us so she didn't feel like a third wheel while we both held hands. When we arrived at my dorm, my brain went fuzzy while Becca gave me my goodnight kiss.


	25. Becca Meets My Parents

I am sitting on my bed waiting for my girlfriend Becca to show up. I am wearing a long blue dress and a long white slip under it. I am also wearing hose and shiny blue pumps. Of course my hair is tied in a ponytail, my favorite necklace is around my neck, and I have cherry lipstick on my lips. I am also carrying a blue purse. It is Saturday and we have to be at the Student Union for Parents' Night which starts at 6:00. I am leaning back against the wall because I am so nervous. I wonder how my parents will like Becca especially since she has not had a stellar past. I just hope that my parents understand that there were extenuating circumstances that were dragging her down back then. Twenty minutes before start time, I get a knock on my door which causes me to almost jump off my bed in shock. I quickly open the door to find the woman of my dreams standing there.

"Hello, Cinnamon," Becca greeted me which caused my heart to speed up by a few beats.

"Hello, Muffin," I reply while giving my best girl a kiss.

"Ready to go?" my darling probes.

"Sure," I answer while digging out my room key from my purse.

I lock the door while noticing what Becca was wearing a red dress and heels along with a brown necklace. We lock hands while leaving the dorm via the stairs. When we got outside, we noticed that there were already quite a few students with the same destination plan. After we are walking on the outer sidewalk, a thought comes to Muffin's mind.

"There is something that I have been needing to ask you," Becca commented.

"Ask away," I command. "I have no secrets from my best girl."

"Has being a lesbian ever caused tension between you and your parents?" my girlfriend asked.

"Maybe a little in the beginning," I acknowledge with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Some parents would kick their kid out of the house if they started down that path," Becca mused with a frown.

"My parents would never do that," I replied proudly. "When I was a Junior in high school, Dad sat me on his knee and said 'Portia, I certainly don't understand your urge to date girls, but you are still my little girl and I will always love you. That will never change.'"

Becca stopped walking for some reason while looking at me with heavy eyes. I knew what was about to happen, so I quickly pulled a pink handkerchief from my purse for her by the time she started crying.

"Thank you," Muffin acknowledged while wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, it's just that what you said was so beautiful," my Love cried out while blowing her nose.

"Are you sure that you are up to this?" I pressed.

"Yes, I want to meet your parents," Becca insisted. "Besides, I don't want to disappoint you."

"I doubt that you could disappoint me," I debate while running my fingers through Muffin's hair.

"I'm nervous about this especially since your parents must know about my past," my sweetie confessed.

"I'm sure that my parents will love you," I insisted. "Just remember the first rule of meeting parents and job interviews. Give a firm handshake."

"Okay, I'm ready to do this now," Becca consented.

"Not before I do this," I spoke lovingly while giving her a heavy hug.

"MMM, that helps a lot," Becca declared with a beautiful smile.

"If this gets to be too much for you, let me know and I'll take you home," I offered.

"You are always taking care of me," Becca spoke.

"That's because I love you," I answered.

"I love you too," Becca shot back which made me ecstatic.

Becca silently offered to return my hankie as soon as we started walking again and I made a motion with my right hand that told her to keep it. I have two spares in my purse after all. I could tell that Muffin needed a handkerchief more than I did at the moment anyway. We held hands the rest of the way to the Union and I would occasionally rub Becca's back to calm her down. I gave her a quick peck on the lips for luck once we got to the front steps.

Once we got to the Union we followed a red carpet and gold signs that led us to the second floor. We entered a large ballroom where several students were already meeting their parents. There was a buffet style dinner along the left wall with seating in the middle of the room. In the next room over there was going to be a disc jockey and dancing. There was also going to be a room with carnival games. I start look around for my parents when I hear an older man calling my name. I look towards the voice and I see a brown haired middle aged man accompanied by a red haired woman with blue eyes. I let go of Becca's hand and rush to hug my parents while my girlfriend follows me. As soon as I finish greeting my parents, I turn around to accomplish the task that is pressing heavily on my mind at the moment.

"Mom and Dad, this is my girlfriend Becca," I announce while waving my left hand with a flourish.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond," Becca greeted while giving each one of my parents a firm handshake just like I told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I am watching my girlfriend Becca acquaint herself with my parents in the second floor ballroom at the Student Union. Dad is wearing a black tuxedo with a white cummerbund and Mom is wearing a pretty yellow dress with long yellow gloves. It makes me proud that so many people have said that I look just like my mother. There are a few differences between my mother and myself. I have my father's green eyes and I don't wear glasses like Mom does. My breasts are a little smaller than my mother's breasts. I can't cook as well as she can. The one thing that I got from my mother that I am most proud of is the way I care about people. I got my Dad's work ethic.

I was a little nervous about introducing Becca to my parents because I had once told my parents that Becca was a witch. That was long before I found out about the poor treatment Becca's parents had given her. My parents looked rather indifferent towards my Muffin until she shook hands with them. Once Becca had given each one of my parents a firm handshake just like I told her, a small smile had popped up on each one of their faces. It made me proud that Becca took my advice and that it showed some positive results.

"You look nice, Portia," Mom complimented.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

"I can't get over how much you look like your mother," Dad added wistfully which stunned me so much that I could only blush as a response.

"You look nice too, Becca," Mom complimented which got my girlfriend blushing as well.

"Thank you," Becca answered quietly.

"Shall we eat?" Mom asks.

"I know I'm hungry!" Becca chirps with a smile.

My parents headed to the buffet table first with me and my sweetie following close behind. I can tell by the vast selection of food that Hartfeld went all out for this event. I got stuffed mushrooms and lasagna with a Diet Coke to drink. Becca got a salad topped with Ranch dressing and a piece of cherry pie. When she picked up the cherry pie, she scratched it with her thumb as a silent flirtation towards me. I know that it was her way of saying that she was glad that I was wearing my lipstick. Becca also got lemonade to drink. Mom got pork chops and apple cider. Dad got four pizza slices with everything and a root beer. When we sat at a table in the middle of the room and started eating, I knew that it would not be long before my parents threw the difficult questions at us.

"It surprised us that you started dating again so soon after Kaitlyn had to leave," Dad commented while looking at me.

"I know that it seemed weird, but it didn't hurt as long as I thought it would," I explained.

"I know that whenever something tragic happens, you are in the habit of getting most of your crying done on the first day so I guess that is normal for you," Dad gave in.

"It surprised us the most when we heard who you were dating since your relationship started with an incident involving coffee if I remember correctly," Mom spoke sternly which caused my girlfriend and me to blush since we were both just as guilty for the incident.

"You see..." I started to answer.

"Portia, I appreciate everything you do for me, but you do not need to defend me," Becca interrupted. "My parents have neglected my sister and me on several occasions. When I was young, they left me alone while we were vacationing abroad and I couldn't speak the language. Because of what my parents did to me, I got the idea that no one wanted me so I decided to push people away so no one could hurt me. When my parents got divorced, I needed someone to talk to so Portia took the time to listen to me in spite of the things I had done to her. She even figured out my problem. One of her greatest gifts is her capability to give advice to her friends. It touched my heart when Portia helped me out even though I didn't deserve it."

"Portia helps everyone," Dad commented with a proud smile.

I didn't hear what Dad was saying because I knew that Becca's speech had taken its toll on her. I was not surprised when two tears fell from Becca's face so I quickly fish a second handkerchief from my purse and handed it to my Muffin. As soon as she took it, I started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Do you need to go home?" I pressed.

"No, I'll be okay," Becca refused.

"Are you sure?" Dad probed while touching my darling's hand.

"Yes, thank you," Becca confirmed at the same time her tears stopped.

I guess my parents had gotten what they were looking for after that so we ate the rest of our meal peacefully. I looked at my parents several times throughout dinner because I was trying to gauge their opinion of Becca. I am not sure how things how going since there didn't seem to be much emotion on their faces, but that was probably because of what Becca had gone through. They might have felt a little guilty for hurting my girlfriend a little, but they were only doing their job which was to protect me. As soon as Muffin finished her pie, she gave me a quick kiss which I happily accepted. We stood up after everyone finished and were just about to head to the dance hall when Dad looked at Mom who nodded her head. Then Dad stopped me.

"Portia, I wasn't sure what we were going to find considering how this relationship got started, but I can see how much you two care about each other so I want you to know that your mother and I both approve," Dad spoke to give my parents' verdict.

I rushed to hug and kiss both of my parents because I was so happy. I then hurried to hug and kiss my best girl.

"And you were worried!" I laugh at Becca who was grinning from ear to ear.

I am so happy right now. In spite of my girlfriend Becca's dubious past, my parents have just now given our relationship their approval. That was thanks to Becca following my advice by greeting each one of my parents a firm handshake. It was also thanks to the passionate speech my sweetie gave to my parents. The speech was so passionate that it made my Muffin cry. I was so proud of her because of how well she held up through it all. She turned down my offer to take her home and her tears only lasted for a few seconds. At least Becca doesn't have to worry about this anymore. I am still thinking about this in the hallway as I am about to escort my parents and my special lady to the dance hall when a familiar voice stops me.

"Hey, Portia!" Zack shouts out while being accompanied by a middle aged man with brown hair and a woman who had black hair who were obviously his parents. "I'd like you to meet my parents Howard and Cynthia."

"Zack, I'd like you to meet my parents Porter and Monica and this is my girlfriend Becca," I countered, throwing in Becca's introduction for his parents' benefit.

There was a brief pause in the festivities while people shook hands with each other. It was interesting for me to meet the parents of one of my friends. I made sure that I followed my own advice and gave Zack's parents a firm handshake. I have met a few hypocrites in my day who shoved advice down my throat but did not follow it themselves. I think that is a rather pathetic way to live. I had just enough time to shake the hands of my new acquaintances when I am interrupted again.

"Having fun, Portia?" Tyler asks while carrying a small clear tub filled with compact discs.

"Yes, are your parents here?" I wondered.

"No, I'm just here helping out my buddy Edgar who is the disc jockey for this party," Tyler explained.

I was just about to introduce my parents to another one of my friends when the disc jockey put on the song Livin' La Vida Loca which certainly got my attention. It is one of my favorite songs and it was the song I sang along with at the arcade.

"I love this song!" I blurted out while rushing into the room to dance.

I claimed a spot in the middle of the room and made vee signs with my fingers and waving them in front of my face. I pump my hands into fists and pumped them back and forth. I shuffled my feet forward and backward. My Muffin quickly joined the fun. We joined our hands and spun in a circle. Becca took my right hand and spun me away and back again. I took a brief break from my girlfriend to mime a surfing routine while my partner went freestyle. We then both did the robot next. When we got tired of doing that, I took my girlfriends left hand and spun her out and back.

Edgar played Beauty And The Beast next so I danced with my father since I hadn't done that since my high school graduation party. If truth be told, my father and I weren't really dancing. We were mostly just standing there. I didn't mind that because I was dancing with someone who loves me. I looked at Mom and Becca and saw them sitting down while having a pleasant conversation. That made me happy because it showed me that my parents really had accepted her. I knew that my Dad had already said so, but it was nice to have this other piece of evidence anyway. It was soon time to change tactics when the song shifted to Celine Dion's Refuse To Dance.

"Why don't you dance with your girlfriend so I can dance with my wife?" Dad politely suggested.

I took the hint and walked over to Becca while holding out my hand to her. My beauty smiled at led me out to the dance floor. Becca is so good of a dancer that I was simply content to be her puppet. Sometimes when something exciting or important happens to me, I get tunnel vision so much that I can't see or hear anything else. This is definitely one of those times. Everything else was a blur. I simply enjoyed it when Becca dipped me and the kiss she gave me at the end made me ecstatic.

Now that the mushy stuff was over, I felt like doing something crazy. However, I did not feel like doing it with my girlfriend for once. I went to Edgar and requested the Star Wars theme. I waited on the dance floor for my song. When it started, I pretended to ignite a lightsaber. I pointed it up at Tyler with my right hand since he is our resident fiction nut and beckoned him down to the dance floor with my left. He ignited his own mock lightsaber and left the stage to meet me in battle. We did our own little dance battle in the middle of the floor. In the middle of the song, I did a force push to knock Tyler down, but he rolled away before I could finish him off. Neither one of us had the heart to finish off our opponent so we had to call it a draw. That didn't matter because of all the applause we got. We simply turned off our weapons and took a bow.

"That was so wonderful!" Becca cheered when she got up from her seat. "I laughed so hard that I cried!"

"We enjoyed it too," Dad agreed. "Your mother and I are getting tired so we'll head back home."

"Okay," I gave in while hugging both parents goodbye.

"Do you want to play any games or do you want to head home?" Becca asked as I watched my parents leave.

"I would like to play one game if that's okay with you," I offered.

"Sure," Becca agreed.

The two of us went into the next room where people were playing carnival games for prizes. I didn't care about playing games, but I wanted to win a plushy for my sweetie. I looked at the left side of the room and cased the joint. There were people shooting baskets. No. People were throwing darts at balloons. No. People were throwing baseballs at a pyramid of bottles. Jackpot! I was a softball pitcher in high school. I was going to announce my intentions when Becca beat me to it.

"Madison is telling fortunes!" while pointing to the right side of the room.

Becca left to get her fortune told by our friend who looked like a gypsy while I went off to do my thing. I was glad that we temporarily went our separate ways so my darling would be surprised if I won something. I knew that the bottom row of bottles would probably be heavier so that was were I had to aim. I got a dollar from my purse and forked it over. To win a plushy, I would have to knock over the bottles three times. I pitched underhanded and knocked the bottles over. The second time was not quite as easy since I hadn't done it for a long time, but I still hit the mark. By the third time, I was starting to feel a bit of a cramp in my arm. Thank goodness that I didn't have to throw anymore to win. I picked a pink teddy that came came up to my knees. My girlfriend got done with her fortune just as I made it to Madison's booth. It was there I traded the teddy I had won for a kiss. We both had smiles on our faces when we exited the building.

"So what did the gypsy tell you?" I ask when we started walking back to the dorm.

"That I was going to have an intimate encounter with a redhead," Becca revealed while rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing my dollar went to charity."

"What did you say to the gypsy?" I pressed with a smile.

"Duh!" Becca retorted.

We walked for a few more steps but stopped because my girlfriend had something pressing to ask me.

"I want to thank you for helping me get through tonight when I met your parents," Muffin spoke while looking directly in my eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I know how stressful it was for you," I acknowledged while rubbing Becca's arm. " I am very proud of you."

"I want to show you just how grateful I am," Becca implored. "Cinnamon, I want you to sleep in my bed tonight."

I just looked at my Muffin in stunned silence.


	26. Becca's Reward

I am standing as still as a statue in complete shock. The reason for this is simple. I have just now helped Becca get through the stress of meeting my parents at Parents' Night and she wanted to show her appreciation. She didn't want to buy me a present nor buy me dinner. She didn't even want to take me to a movie. Muffin wanted me to sleep with her. I know that it wouldn't be the first time having sex with my sweetie. I have even had done it in my dreams. I once had a steamy daydream involving a fountain that would have gotten us both arrested if we had acted it out. In spite of all this, the concept still scares me a little. I didn't know what to say at first. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm down until the words come to me.

"Um... when you say that you want me to sleep in your bed tonight, I assume that you will be there too," I guess with a deep blush on my face.

"What do you think?" Becca purred while kissing me and stroking my hair at the same time.

"Ooooh!" I moan into my best girl's mouth.

"So what's your answer, Cinnamon?" Muffin prodded with a suggestive leer.

"I'd love to," I accepted with a dreamy smile.

"I'm glad you agreed," Becca spoke forth. "I would have been a little disappointed if you had turned me down."

"I would never want to disappoint you, Muffin," I comforted my sweetie.

"It's okay," Becca replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I would have gotten over it."

"Would it be okay with you if we stopped at my room for something a little more comfortable to wear?" I asked.

"If you want," my girlfriend agreed.

"I should let one of my friends know that I'm going to be away all night," I reasoned.

"They would be worried about you if you didn't," my best girl confirmed.

The two of us started walking again towards my dorm. I am so nervous that I almost think that I can hear my heart beating. I am so nervous that I don't notice that there are several other students who are walking home because of Parents' Night. I sure hope no practical joker sneaks up on me because I will fly to the moon if that happens. I look at Becca and I realize she is just as nervous as I am. Her breathing is definitely quicker. It is clear to me what I am thinking about because my panties are starting to get a little wet.

We arrive at my dorm and my darling waits in the lounge with her new toy while I take care of business. In my room, I take off all of my fancy clothes and toss them in the hamper. I put on a normal white pair of bra and panties. I put on a purple shirt with a red heart in the middle. I put on a pair of dark blue shorts and I finish off the outfit with a pair of blue sandals. I head out after tossing some clothes for tomorrow into my book bag. As I am locking the door again, I see Abbie about to go into her room. The conversation that I am about to have might be embarrassing, but it would be irresponsible of me to disappear for the night and not say anything.

"Hey, Abbie!" I call out to stop her from going into her room.

"Did you have fun at Parents' Night?" my friend asks me.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that I am going to be away for the night," I divulged.

"Are you going to be with Becca?" Abbie guessed with a sly smile. "It is written all over your face."

"You might say that," I confessed.

"I assume that you two won't be doing homework," Abbie teased.

I start walking down the stairs to show my friend that I am getting tired of this conversation.

"Haaaave fuuun!" Abbie sang out just before going into her room.

I go into the lounge to meet Muffin for a kiss with my bag of clothes slung over my shoulders. When the two of us head into the night, I see that we are both smiling. When the sorority house comes into view, I can tell that my Muffin wants to ask me something but is a little shy to do so. I see no reason for us to be shy about such things considering where our relationship has ended up.

"Is there something on your mind?" I pressed.

"Do you remember the time after you got the high score on that video game when you were walking to the coffee shop with Madison and me?" Becca probed. "You seemed rather stunned by the fountain. I have always wanted to know what that was all about."

"I was just stuck inside a fantasy until Madison snapped me out of it," I pointed out.

"Was I in your fantasy?" my sweetie pried.

"You bet you were," I revealed.

"Do you think we might fulfill your fantasy one of these days?" Becca probed with a naughty smile.

"Not unless you want the both of us to wind up in jail," I spouted to shoot down my significant other's idea.

"So it was that kind of a fantasy!" my darling chortled.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" I snapped out when we entered the sorority house.

"Maybe a little," my not-so-sweet flame needled.

I gave my special someone a small poke in the arm to retaliate. I also gave her a smile to show that I wasn't really mad.

"Can you get us some popcorn while I slip into something more comfortable?" my beau asked while pointing towards the kitchen. "The kitchen is over there and the popcorn is in the cabinet above the microwave."

I passed Becca the bag containing the clothes that I would need tomorrow and headed into the kitchen. I dug a popcorn packet out of the cabinet and read the directions. I took off the plastic and popped the package in. I set the timer for three minutes. I set myself down at the table to patiently wait until the popcorn quit popping. After a minute, I heard the kitchen door opening which was soon followed by the sound of footsteps approaching me.

"Are you here to steal our popcorn?" Madison asked as a joke. I looked back at her and saw that she was still dressed in her gypsy costume.

"I'm just following Becca's orders," I clarified.

"That's good because I would hate to have to put a curse on you," Madison laughed while wiggling her fingers at me.

"If you keep that up for too long, you might find yourself wearing a white canvas blazer with sleeves that tie in the back," I playfully threatened.

"Are you referring to straight jacket?" Madison questioned with a confused look.

"That is how Lou Grant described it to Ted Baxter on the Mary Tyler Moore Show," I related. "By the way, that's my favorite television show."

"Oh yeah!" Madison exclaimed as a light bulb went off in her head. "My favorite line was 'You've got spunk. I hate spunk!'"

I could hear that the popcorn kernels had quit popping so it was time to end this conversation. I turned off the microwave and collected my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Madison," I spoke as I headed towards the door. "I don't want to keep my girl waiting."

"That would not be a good idea,"Madison advised.

I quickly headed to Muffin's room and opened the door. The first thing that I noticed when I went in was that my girlfriend was wearing a pink gown that came down to her knees and slippers. I briefly wondered if she was wearing anything underneath it. The next thing that I noticed was that there was a large television mounted on the wall that was waiting to play the movie You've Got Mail that starred Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. The last thing that I noticed was a clock on Becca's dresser that said the time was 9:30.

"Turn off the light please," my angel requested. "I hanged your clothes in my closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled."

I did as I was told and I sat on the bed so I could kiss Becca on the cheek. That was her cue to start the movie with her remote while I opened the bag of popcorn. We both got into the movie in which a large book store was trying to run a small independent bookstore out of business. Even though the owners were in an all-out war, they sent romantic e-mail messages to each other without knowing it. During the scene where Tom Hank's character visited Meg Ryan's character when she was sick, Becca and I shared several kisses. The movie ended when we ran out of popcorn.

"What's next?" I asked.

"I have another movie to show you," Becca revealed. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes like a good girl and waited for my surprise. I heard Muffin changing discs and putting the first one away. I heard her turn on the new movie and come back to bed.

"Open your eyes," my sweetheart commanded while throwing the empty bag in a trash can so it would be out of the way.

I start watching this new movie while sharing a kiss with my steady. The movie started with a thin brunette woman who was about twenty sleeping in a bed. It wasn't long before she was woke up by a young blonde who had a quick conversation with the brunette. Before I knew it, the women in the bed started kissing. It wasn't long before the clothes came off and the women got really nasty. I don't believe it! Becca was showing me a porno! I had no idea that Muffin was so wild. This situation was both exciting and scary at the same time because I had never seen one of those movies before.

I am sitting on Becca's bed right next to my hot flame and I am more shocked than I have been in a long time because of the movie Muffin put on afterwards. My girlfriend had me close my eyes so I wouldn't see what movie it was ahead of time. Now that I think about it, that really should have made me suspicious. The second movie seemed like any other movie for the first few seconds, but I quickly found out that my sweetie had put on a lesbian porno. I didn't know Becca watched that kind of movie and I have certainly never watched one. I am so shocked by this, my mouth is hanging open slightly. Before I know it, a warm hand starts rubbing my right arm.

"Are you okay?" Becca prodded.

"Sure..." I answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to stop the movie?" my concerned darling asks.

"N-no," I stammer with my eyes glued to the television.

"Are you sure?" Becca pushed. "You look a little upset."

"No, I am just surprised," I objected.

"If you see anything that you don't like then feel free to stop the movie any time," my steady offered while leaving the remote against my right hand.

"Mm-hm," I mutter since I was already hypnotized by the dirty movie.

The porno was about two college roomies. One woman was a tall brunette and the other was a shorter blonde. There were many sex scenes between the the lesbian couple. In one scene, the roommates soaped each other up in the shower and started making out. Before I knew it, the couple were eating each other and then fingering each other to completion. In another scene, the blonde fell asleep in class. The brunette let the dummy copy her notes in exchange for a sex session on top of the Professor's desk after everyone else left. There was a scene in a fountain that was kind of like the fantasy I had about Becca once. You can get away with anything in a porn movie. I would have like to have tried the fountain scene with Becca, but I know that I am in reality and I know that we would soon be wearing handcuffs. I also know that is the kind of thing that gets a person kicked out of school. One of my favorite scenes was where a redheaded friend joined the roommates in a three way romp. The scene that really had me the most stunned and surprisingly turned on was where the brunette caught the blonde trying to steal one of her necklaces. As punishment, the brunette stripped the blonde naked and then spanked the guilty party over her knee.

After ten minutes of watching this peep show, I am already on fire. I have a full body blush and my breathing is rapid. I find myself lightly chewing on my lower lip and rubbing my right breast without even knowing that I am doing it. I am so hot after another fifteen minutes that I find myself needing a release so I start tweaking my nipple over my shirt. That isn't very satisfying for me so I whip off my shirt and toss it to the floor. I find my breasts much more accessible this way. If I was capable of looking anyplace else but the television, I would have known the Becca had already discarded her pink robe so she was only wearing a pair of pink panties. She had her right hand stuffed down her underwear and she was trying to get herself off just as much as I was. If I could have looked at her, I would have found it extremely hot. I eventually get to a point where I can't take the heat anymore so I whip off my bra and reach down my shorts so I can get at my pussy. I soon realize that even that won't cut it so I take off the rest of my clothes. I am going stark raving out of my mind.

"AAAHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! OOOOHH!" I moan at a volume that fills the room.

"UGGGHHH! I LOVE YOU, CINNAMON! EEEEEEEE!" Becca cries out deliriously.

In a scene where the couple are doing the nasty in a pond, I start attacking my breasts and my vagina at the same time. I am laying on the bed while arching my back and screaming quite loudly. Becca is laying naked next to me and making the same movements. I start digging a finger inside my pussy. I feel like I am going to explode. Then it happens.

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAARRRRRGH!" I cry out as my body goes into an earth shattering orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING! OH, HELP!" Becca shrieked.

I must have been hitting a sensitive spot inside my love box because I don't just cum, I start squirting onto the bed. Each squirt causes me to flop on the bed like a fish out of water and some of my juices even hit the floor. After the explosion, I just lay in bed like a zombie for the rest of the movie. After the movie, Muffin looks at the total mess I made and smiles since she didn't make quite as much of a mess as I did.

"Looks like you really enjoyed that movie," Becca commented with a suggestive leer.

I look at my Muffin laying on the bed without a stitch of clothing to protect her and I get savagely hungry. I am hungry for a Muffin bad. My eyes get big and I make my move. I grab her hand and I pull her off the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" Becca demanded.

I kiss Becca savagely and lightly slam her against the wall. There is only one thing on my mind now.

"I had no idea that you could be so forceful," Becca wheezed.

"The movie did this to me," I explained just before stabbing her mouth with my toungue.

"Mmmmm!" Becca sighed.

"I want payback for something that you did to me during our last sex session," I ordered.

"What would that be?" Becca wondered.

I completely caught my hot steady by surprise when I bit down softly on her neck. She shrieked in surprise, but I didn't care. I was determined to give her a hickey just like she did to me during our first time. I had her pinned against the wall and my Muffin could do nothing but writhe and scream. Quite a few minutes later, I felt my girlfriend suffer through the mother of all tremors as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I had a wicked grin of pride as I took a step back so I could observe my handy work.

"That's going to be a beauty. I am sure that Abbie could help you cover it up just like she did for me."

"Madison is good with makeup."

I quickly take my love into her bathroom and I turn on the shower. Soon, we are kissing inside the shower like there is no tomorrow with the water flowing down our bodies. I steam up the shower by latching my mouth onto my sweetie's left earlobe and I don't let up even though I am driving her crazy.

"Gah!" Becca moans.

My next targets are my lover's breasts. I suck on her left nipple while massaging her right breast with my hand. I can tell that my hot flame likes it because of the death grip she has on my hair.

"YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!" Muffin calls out loudly.

I feel like doing something crazy now. Not only that, but I feel like trying something that I saw in the porno. It seems that movie unlocked some of my darker impulses so I pry my steady off of my body and turn her around so her hands are braced against the shower wall.

"What are you doing?" the naked sorority girl asks.

"You have been a very bad girl," I whisper into her ear in a sinister tone.

"Are you..." Becca started to ask.

Before my best girl can finish that question, I bring my hand down hard on her shapely rump. I repeat the process a few times with a glint in my eye. It seems I am starting to feel a perverse sense of power from this act. Muffin is crying out slightly, but she hasn't made a move to stop me so I keep going.

"This should teach you to how to behave!" I cry out while spanking her rear again.

"Yes, Mistress!" my girlfriend called out obediently. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you! Please forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you when you have learned your lesson!" I answer while continuing the punishment.

"I HAVE BEEN A BAD GIRL! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" my sweetie shrieks.

I guess I am not the only one who is getting turned on by this spanking. I have to stop anyway because my hand is getting sore. Besides, the last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt my sweetheart so I stop it before it goes too far. I lovingly rub Becca's ass to bring some of the redness down. She stands up and faces me again. I rain kisses down her body starting at her lips and inching my way down until I reach my ultimate goal where I start eating her out. I kiss and suck her pussy to get a rise out of her. Eventually she warns me what is about to happen, but I don't care. I keep going.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? AHHHHH!" Becca shuddered as her orgasm hit her. I remain locked on so I can drink her nectar.

When Muffin's body returns to normal, she feels like retaliation. She pulls me down to the shower floor. She starts leaving kisses from my head to my vagina. She eats me out until I lose my mind.

"MUFFIN! MUFFIN!" I cry out over and over as soon as my body goes into earthquake mode.

Becca turns off the shower while I lay on the shower floor to catch my breath. We towel each other off when we get out off the shower. Muffin shows me that we are not done yet by grabbing me for a greedy kiss as soon as we get out of the out of the bathroom. We can't get back to the bed in time so we fall to the floor and roll around. I grab for any body part I can get my hands on. I especially go for her breasts and her bottom. When it seems like we can't stand it anymore, we scissor each other for the grand climax.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" we shriek as our bodies vibrate together.

We lay on the floor until our hearts calm down. Becca tells me that she's tired so we peel off the dirty sheet from the bed so my steady can wash it when she wakes up. I must say that I am very tired too. We lay on the bed for one final kiss and then we both quickly drift off into Dreamland.


	27. Becca's Deal

I must say that I am more tired than I have been in a long time. It is very difficult for me to wake up right now because my girlfriend Becca thanked me for helping her get accepted by my parents with an out of this world lesbian escapade that started with a porn movie. Taking me out to dinner or a movie would have been more than enough payment for my trouble but no one will ever hear me complaining because of my darling's generosity. At the end, we were both so wiped out that the only thing we could do was fall asleep. Finally, my eyelids flutter open slowly as I wake up. I am greeted by the most angelic voice that I have ever heard.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Becca speaks while greeting me with a smile.

I realize a number of things when I wake up. I would say that the biggest revelation is that I am still naked while Becca is wearing a hot red dress. I also realize that I have been sleeping in Becca's bed instead of my own. I am still sweaty and I am also very hungry. I look at Becca's alarm clock and I see that it is 10:00 in the morning. The most important revelation is that the joy of the love that I shared with my Muffin last night is still fresh in my heart. Because of this, I look up at my lovely Becca and smile.

"Do you know that I love you?" I ask.

"Yes, do you know that I love you?" my steady responds with just as much happiness.

I get up slowly from the bed because my body hasn't quite returned to full strength yet.

"Are you okay?" my flame asks me with a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, it's just that you really know how to wipe a person out," I flirt with a suggestive grin.

"Seeing you naked like that really does things for me," Becca flirts back. "If I thought you could take it, I would ravage you all over again."

"I don't think I would survive if you did, but at least I would die with a smile on my face," I object.

"Then I guess that I better settle for a kiss," Muffin declares while leaning in for a smooch.

"May I use your shower?" I asked.

"Sure, do you need any help?" Becca responded with a naughty leer.

"If I let you in the shower with me, I would probably never get done," I reason.

"Probably not," my sweetie agrees while winking at me.

I walk into my honey's bathroom and hop under the running water after I turn it on. While I am soaping myself up I can think of nothing else besides of everything we did last night. While rinsing myself off, I think about how Becca introduced me to porn movies and how the movie made me so hot that I couldn't help but masturbate until I had an orgasm so strong that I squirted a fountain of cum onto the bed. I think about how we each had three orgasms because of the extremely satisfying sex we had. I realize how lucky I am to be alive while turning off the water and toweling myself off. I think how I would do anything for my steady while using some of her deodorant that I found in the medicine cabinet.

I head to the closet to put on the clothes I brought with me last night. I put on a white set of bra and panties. I put on a yellow sundress. I put on yellow socks and white tennis shoes. When I finish dressing, Becca kisses the back of my head. I turn around and kiss her back while thinking about how hungry I was.

"I know how hungry you must be, but can we talk for a minute first?" Becca pressed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask while sitting in a chair.

"My birthday is next Saturday," my girlfriend told me.

"Oh, it is?" I chirp as my mouth curls into a thoughtful smile.

"I want you to know that I don't want a fancy party," Becca orders to let the wind out of my sail.

"Oh," I groan as I see my plans going into smoke.

"Madison and I are planning a dinner at a restaurant," Becca explained. "You are invited too of course. It will just be the three of us."

"I am glad to be invited," I reply with as much as a smile as I can muster which isn't much of one.

"I know that you must be disappointed," my sweetie consoled me while putting a hand on my shoulder. "I am not as much of a people person as you are."

"Can I at least buy you a present?" I begged.

"You'd better!" my darling teased while giving me a playful punch in my right arm. "Now, let's get you something to eat before you go home."

I am definitely disappointed that my best girl doesn't want me to throw her a birthday party. I am tempted to throw a surprise party but she might get upset with me. Maybe I should just respect Becca's wishes. Even though I am disappointed about Becca's attitude about a birthday party, I feel that it is best to respect her wishes. I want her to be happy and I am a little afraid of being in her doghouse since she used to be a cold dragon. I think about this while Becca takes me to the kitchen so I can get a snack to tide me over until lunch since I missed breakfast. I guess I can understand her feelings because of the trauma that her parents neglect created in her life. I realize that my girlfriend is a high maintenance model and I am okay with that. It's just that I love my sweetie so much that I want to do things for her. Since my darling has forbidden me from throwing a party, it ties my hands a little in a way that is uncomfortable to me. I snatch a banana from the refrigerator and sit with Becca.

"I'm sorry," my girlfriend apologizes.

"For what?" I ask.

"I know that you are a little hurt because I don't want a party," my flame explained.

"I wouldn't say that I was hurt," I debate. "Disappointed maybe, but not hurt. I'll get over it. Besides, I can understand that you aren't a people person because of your parents' neglect."

"It makes me happy that you understand me so well," Muffin comments with a kiss.

"I try," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Let's compromise," my sweetie suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" I probe.

"If you want to arrange for your friends to drop by one at a time and give me presents, I would be okay with that," Becca offered.

"I accept your terms," I agreed with a warm hug.

I threw away the banana peel in the trash and headed home with my dirty clothes after getting one last kiss from my girlfriend. My darling's compromise picked me up off the floor a little bit. I wasn't going to be able to throw a party for my favorite person, but at least I had something. I had a few arrangements to make when I finally got back to my dorm.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," Tyler teased. "You are just in time for lunch."

"Did you have fun last night?" Abbie put in with a wicked smile.

"I'll go along with that," I replied with as little emotion as possible although I could feel my mouth curl up into a little bit of a smile to betray me.

"I'd say that smile means you had a lot of fun," Zack teased.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Chris barked.

"There is something that I would like to discuss with the group before we eat lunch," I interjected.

"What would that be?" Tyler asked.

"Saturday is Becca's birthday," I announced.

"Ooh, I have been waiting for another excuse to throw a party!" Abbie squealed.

"She doesn't want one," I reply to shoot down the idea.

"Oh, rats!" Abbie complained.

"She gave me an alternate suggestion," I offer. "Anybody here who wants to give her a present can visit her one at a time. First, is there anybody who wants to be left out of this?"

My friends showed me how supportive they are of me by not saying anything. I even saw Abbie and Chris nodding their heads. This really made me happy.

"I think everybody wants in," Chris stated while patting me on the shoulder.

"Good, I will post a schedule tonight," I revealed. "Now, let's eat lunch."


	28. Shopping For Becca's Present

It is Sunday night and I am posting a schedule on the dorm bulletin board that denotes when my friends are to stop by Becca's house and give her a birthday present. I would much rather throw my sweetie a party, but she forbade me from throwing a party. It disappointed me a little that Muffin did not want a party, but I could understand her feeling because of the way her parents treated her. It would psychologically scar me if my parents ignored me and treated me like I didn't matter, but they didn't. I have parents who gave me all of the love and caring that I needed to function as a person. They even accepted me being a lesbian even if they didn't understand it. I have heard horror stories about how children deviating away from the norm could tear up a family. I think about the differences in our parents and how lucky I am one last time as I post the schedule with a thumbtack.

Tuesday: Chris

Wednesday: Abbie

Thursday: Zack

Friday: Tyler

Nothing out of the ordinary happens until Tuesday when I am typing out a English paper on my laptop. It just happens to be about To Kill A Mockingbird. This should be an easy grade for me since I read the book in high school. I am just about to hammer out the last sentence of my report when someone knocks on my door. I shift into warp factor three so I can finish before tending to the interruption. After saving my work, I fantasize about who might be knocking on my door. I hope that it is Becca. There is no reward for finishing an important homework assignment that I would want more than a kiss from my sweetheart. My smile drops a little when I see that it is only Madison. I shouldn't really say that since Madison is a close personal friend.

"Judging from the look on your face, I can tell you were hoping for someone else," Madison guessed.

"Maybe," I replied in a tone as indifferent as possible so I wouldn't offend my friend.

"Well, I can understand why," Madison comments with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask my friend.

"I was going to the mall to shop for Becca's present and I was wondering if you would like to come with me," Madison revealed.

"Since I would be in the doghouse if I didn't get my girlfriend a birthday present, I guess I'd better come with you," I conceded.

"You are a smart cookie, Portia," Madison laughs as I grab my purse.

I wonder what I am going to buy my Muffin as I lock my door. When we get down the stairs, Madison sees the schedule I drew up for Becca's birthday and gets curious.

"What's that?" Madison ponders.

"It's the schedule that I drew up for everyone to give Becca birthday presents," I stated. "I would have much rather thrown her a party, but this was what she wanted since she seems to be a little shy at parties."

"I was wondering why Chris gave Becca a birthday present today instead of Saturday," Madison mused.

"Becca didn't want a crowd so I scheduled them one at a time," I explained. "By the way, what did he get her?"

"A teddy bear," Madison revealed.

I follow Madison out to her car and I buckle myself into the passenger seat. As we drive over, I silently think about what to buy my darling for her birthday. My first thought was a CD, but I quickly tossed out that idea. I had to give my sweetie a gift that required more thought. It had to be something romantic. I shot down the idea of giving my girlfriend flowers for the same reason. I wanted to get my girlfriend a present that showed her exactly how I felt about her. I thought about asking Madison for help but the gift would be conveying her feelings and not mine. Whatever I bought my Muffin, I knew that it was going to be a tough decision. I was definitely feeling quite a bit of pressure inside my heat because of this problem.

I looked at the various shops when I arrived along with my friend. I saw a shop selling flowers, but that seemed too simple for me. There was a shop that sold candy, but that had the same problem. Neither of those gifts conveyed emotions to me. There was a perfume store. That idea showed some promise as a candidate. The store that interested me the most was a jewelry store. That was the only store that I actually went in. Most of the rings were definitely out of my price range. The item that really caught my eye was a silver locket that was on sale for twenty five dollars. The chain had sparkling pink and read beads. The locket itself was heart shaped and was pink. I definitely bought the locket, but I wasn't done yet. I went to a nearby photo booth to get a suitable picture to put into the locket. I put a dollar into the slot and had five pictures taken of me. My favorite pose was where I was blowing a kiss into the camera. This is definitely the picture that I will use for Becca's present. I had to select the smallest photo size available so the picture would fit in the locket. When I met up with Madison to head back home, she oohed and aahed over my gift. The thing is that it simply doesn't matter if my friend Madison likes my gift. All that matters is that my sweetheart Becca likes my gift. That is the only thing that will make me happy.

I hope that my gift choice impresses my steady and I hope that it shows her how I feel about her. I was encouraged that her best friend Madison thought I made a good choice, but unfortunately her opinion is not the one that counts. I need my sweetie to like it. If she didn't like it, she might get disappointed in me and I just couldn't bear disappointing my Muffin. I know that she is not a superficial person, but there is some doubt. My friend and I find a gift wrapping store where we have our presents gift wrap. I put the photo that I have just taken of myself into the locket and I hand it over. While the worker is wrapping my present, I see a roll of pink ribbon and I get a kinky idea for another present I can give my sweetie so I buy the ribbon too. On the way back to the the car, Madison gives me a curious look which reveals to me that she was trying to figure out why I bought the ribbon. I guess she gave up when we began our journey back to college.

"Why did you buy all of that extra ribbon?" Madison pressed.

"Let's just say that I thought up an idea of some fun Becca and I could have after her birthday dinner," I hinted.

"Something kinky?" Madison teased.

"I don't think kinky is the right word for it," I replied while blushing profusely.

"Oh, I get it!" Madison squealed with wide eyes. "You are going to tie the ribbon around yourself so you will be a birthday present for Becca."

"You hit the nail on the head," I complimented my friend. "I am going to need your help to pull this off."

"How so?" Madison wondered while keeping her focus on the road.

"I'm going to need you to come up with an excuse for Becca to stay in the car while I go up to my room and fix the bow," I ordered.

"I have a better idea," Madison suggested. "Leave the ribbon with a friend before we leave for dinner. Once you let Becca into your room, say you have to go to the bathroom, but you instead go to the friend and have that person tie the bow for you."

"That is a good plan, but I would be much too embarrassed to have anyone other than Abbie do this," I reason. "What if she isn't available?"

"If that happens, then you can just call me so we can think of something else," Madison offers.

"Okay, I like your plan," I agree as Madison arrives to drop me off by my dorm. I am feeling pressure again. I just hope that Becca will find my extra gift idea exciting.


	29. Birthday Romance

As I enter the dorm with my purchases, I briefly look at schedule and wonder what the rest of my friends will get Becca for her birthday. I know that Chris got her a teddy bear since Madison told me. I know that I have more important things to consider than the schedule of birthday presents that I wrote up. All that I can think about is the present that I am going to give my girlfriend and I am also thinking about the kinky surprise that I am going to give her afterwards. I look around the lounge and I only see Chris and Zack working on homework assignments. Since I don't see Abbie, I head up to her room and knock on her door. She opens the door, but I see Tyler is in her room as well watching television. I definitely do not want to ask Abbie to help me out with my plan in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh, T-tyler!" I stutter while blushing. "You're here too?"

"Hi, Portia," Tyler greets while waving his right hand.

"Did you need me for something?" Abbie wondered.

"Could you come into my room for a minute so we can have a little bit of girl talk?" I ponder while backing out of Abbie's room and into a situation that was a little less humiliating.

"Sure," my frizzy haired friend said while following me to my room while I unlocked my door.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I hopefully asked while stepping into my room and holding the door open for my gal pal.

"Nah, we were just watching television," Abbie assured me with a wave of my right hand. "You might like to know that I will be giving Becca some perfume tomorrow."

"That's nice," I stated.

"What can I do for you?" Abbie implored.

"Um... well..." I choke out while blushing again.

"You know that you can ask me anything," Abbie promised to calm me down while touching my right arm.

"First of all, are you busy Saturday night?" I ask.

"No, why?" Abbie probed with a devilish smile. Abbie is a great friend, but she can be a little bit of a tease sometimes.

"Saturday night, Madison and I will be taking Becca out to dinner to celebrate her birthday, and I want you to tie this around me when I get back," I explained to Abbie while handing her the ribbon from my sack.

"So you are going to offer yourself to your girlfriend as a birthday present," Abbie teases me.

"You got it," I give in with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I like it!" Abbie accepted while clapping her hands together.

My brain was extremely fuzzy when I waited for Saturday. It got harder to concentrate in class the closer I got to my goal. I just did not have an idea if Becca would like the locket that I was about to give her. It would really make me happy if we both would have fun when I got my darling into my room that night. I had even come up with a kinky idea to spice things up.

After I made arrangements for Becca's final birthday present, I concentrated all my energy on now that Saturday had finally arrived. It was really all I cared about. Would my girlfriend like my birthday present? Would I make the one that I cared about most happy on her special day? Would the late night rendezvous I was planning fulfill both of our expectations? I even had a kinky surprise that I hid inside my dresser drawer just one hour ago. I knew that I would find out the answers to all of my questions since zero hour was fast approaching. I stripped down to my underwear and put on dark hose. I put on some deodorant under my arms. I put on my most special blue dress and shiny blue shoes. I put on some of Muffin's favorite cherry lipstick. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around my bear pal Ernie to ease my nervousness. Twenty minutes later, I jump in shock because of a knock on my door.

"This is it, Ernie," I mutter while putting Becca's gift wrapped present in my hip pocket. I then open my door to find Madison and my best girl standing there. I automatically reach out and wrap my sweetie in a warm hug. I take a moment to notice her stunning long red dress.

"Happy birthday, Muffin!" I speak in almost a whisper.

"It is now that I'm with you, Cinnamon," Becca replied.

"You look nice," I complimented my darling.

"So do you," my sweetie acknowledged back to cause Madison to cough to remind us that she was there.

"Oh, hello, Madison!" I quickly speak while blushing.

"Are you two ready to go eat or would you like to be alone?" Madison joked with a smile.

Becca drove us out to Sirloin Stockade to eat. It was not as formal as I expected but it would have to do. My main concern was that we would not be able to dance. I knew that I would have to modify my final plans a little to take care of it. When we got there, Madison grabbed her gift wrapped package. Madison and I paid for the meals since it was Becca's birthday. I just ate a salad since I was nervous. Madison had lasagna and a piece of chocolate cake. Becca had baked fish and a piece of cherry pie. When the meal was over, I knew it was time to give presents to the guest of honor. Madison gave Becca a scrapbook that had pictures of all the important activities that the sorority had done over the year and got a hug for it. My angel looked expectantly at me.

"Do you have a present for me, Cinnamon?" Becca asked causing me to wordlessly hand her a small box. She unwrapped it to find the locket. She opened the locket to find a picture of me blowing a kiss at her. At first she doesn't say anything, but then she starts crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask while standing up.

"It's beautiful!" Becca squeals while hugging me. "I love it and I love you!"

"I'm glad you like it," I spoke softly.

"Put it on me?" my darling requested.

I put the locket on carefully so I wouldn't scratch her neck. I then lightly kiss the clasp to send a shiver down her spine. The three of us spent some quality time talking with each other. I talked about the book I was writing and my two friends talked about their future plans. Soon it was time to go back to my house. Madison was driving with me sitting in the back seat and holding hands with my Muffin. My heart sped up a little when my dorm approached.

"Why don't you come up to my room?" I asked my girlfriend. "There is a present I left in my room."

"Okay," Becca agreed while climbing out of the car with me. "Don't wait up Madison!"

"I won't, birthday girl!" Madison replied while driving off.

My special girl walked with me up to my room with my heart beating fast and my face bright red. I was even starting to get a little wet. We entered my room together and I started Celine Dion's "If You Asked Me To". I then held out my hand to my girlfriend.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

We just gently swayed together to the music. No one said anything because no words were needed. When the song was over, I turned off the stereo and exhaled out all my nervousness.

"Becca, words cannot express how much I love you," I let out with a gasp as a tear came out of my eye.

"I love you so much!" Becca exclaimed while wiping away the tear with her right hand.

"We have helped each other through a lot," I mused.

"I know," Becca choked out.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I announced while walking to the door.

"Hurry back, Sweetie Pie!" Becca insisted.

"You got it, Love!" while leaving my room.

Of course, I did not go to the bathroom. I went to Abbie's room and knocked on the door which caused her to open it.

"It's time," I greeted causing my friend to smile and beckon me into her room.

"Did Becca like the present you got her?" my curious friend probed.

"She liked the locket so much she cried," I revealed.

"That's wonderful!" Abbie cheered.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I am kind of in a hurry," I pestered.

Abbie unrolled a planned length of ribbon from the spool and then cut it free with some scissors. She wrapped it around me with a devious grin and then tied the ribbon in a pretty bow. I know that it is time for the main event.

"Gooood luuuuck!" Abbie sang out while patting my back.

I quickly returned to my room and opened the door with my heart beating in my ears. Becca got a wolfish grin when she saw me wrapped like a present.

"Happy birthday, Muffin!" I proclaimed.

Becca kissed me so hard that she lightly slammed me against the wall. I could feel my body temperature rise to dangerously high levels. Soon my lover's tongue entered my mouth which caused my whole body to turn to jelly so much that I couldn't hold myself up.

"Uuuuunnnnggghhhh!" I moan out while sliding down to the floor which caused my Muffin to slide with me.

The kisses went up to a ravenous level. Becca nibbled my left ear while playing my breasts.

"Don't stop! Oh, please don't stop!" I ordered as if my life depended on it.

"I think that we'll be more comfortable in bed," Muffin reason while letting me up.

"Why don't you unwrap your present?" I insisted which caused my sweetie to push me onto the bed.

Becca unwrapped the bow and tossed it. She quickly took off my shoes to send them rolling halfway across the floor. She peeled me out of my dress and got rid of it. She slowly took off my hose to tease me. She continued to tease me while taking off the rest of my underwear. As soon as I was naked, my girlfriends teasing sent me into crazy mode. I wanted to get my Muffin out of her wrapper as fast as I could. I tried to undress my sweetie without ripping anything but I accidentally put a small tear in her dress.

"Sorry about the dress," I apologized once my hot flame was naked.

"It's okay," Becca answered in a cheery tone. "Madison knows how to sew."

I wondered what my lover was going to do next when she grabbed my right wrist and pulled me over her right knee. I guess turn about is fair play. I did spank Becca on our last encounter. I started to get turned on after the fifth spanking. A very small part of my brain wondered how many spankings I was in for and then it came to me. Becca turned 21 today. I thought the person having the birthday was supposed to get spanked if anyone was supposed to at all. Things started to get crazy after the fifteenth spanking.

"BAD GIRL!" Becca called out while bringing her hand down on my butt.

"AAAAAH MY GOSH! I AM A BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME!" I pleaded.

After I reached my allotment of my spankings, Muffin rubbed my bottom to reduce a little bit of the pain.

"Is there anything that you would like to do to me now?" my girlfriend wondered.

"Lie on the bed," I ordered while walking to my dresser and taking out a small brown paper sack from the the top door.

"What have you got there?" my angel asked as I walked to her with a sadistic smile on my face.

I answered her by taking out a can of whipped cream from the sack and spraying it all over her breasts. Once I was done, I dropped the can on the floor and straddled my favorite girl.

"You kinky slut!" Becca squealed in shock.

I was too busy to respond because I was already kissing and sucking the yummy treat off of an even yummier treat which was my lesbian girlfriend's breasts. I was playing her like a musical instrument.

'OOOH! AAAGGGH!" my sweetie moaned at a level that filled the room.

"So you like that?" I teased when I was all finished.

"I want to try that!" Muffin insisted while making me sit on the bed.

My flame picked up the can and sprayed enough whipped cream on me to cover both my belly button and my vagina. She went to work on me while throwing the can on the floor. She lingered for a while on my belly button, but she gradually worked her way down to my love box. I caught on fire when she got there.

"YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ME CRAZY!"

I felt Muffin's tongue enter me and I really started to loose it while grabbing onto her hair. It took almost no time at all to feel that familiar feeling deep inside of me.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" I warned my lover.

Becca didn't care. If anything, she increased her attack. The intensity of the emotions pouring out of me caused two tears to fall out of my eyes. Finally, my whole body shook as I reached my limit causing my legs to latch onto my flame's head. She stayed latched on and drank all of my juices which increased my tremors.

"MRRRGGHH!" I screamed.

Afterwards, we laid in bed together and kissed while fondling each other's breasts. We started scissoring when we couldn't stand kissing any longer. I think the scissor move is my favorite because I feel that it provides the most intimate connection for lesbian lovers. I somehow managed to grab her rear for a few seconds which wasn't easy. I tried to hold onto my sanity which wasn't easy after a while. Soon, our bodies started vibrating against each other.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed to the world.

"I LOVE YOU! AAAHHH!" Becca countered.

"Oh, Muffin," I sighed when things finally calmed down.

"Let's just hold each other for a while, Cinnamon," Becca requested with very little voice.

It took a while, but we finally managed to fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up in my bed and naked with my arms wrapped around my lover Becca. There are a few bits of whipped cream on my girlfriend's breasts left over from our last sex session. My flame was so shocked when I put on the treat that she called me a kinky slut. There are also trace amounts of whipped cream around my pussy. I see the ribbon on the floor that I used to offer myself to my favorite girl as a birthday present. I feel so warm laying next to my angel's body. I look at my alarm clock and see that the time is 4:30 in the morning. I guess that our latest lesbian romp wasn't as exhausting as some of our others since it didn't last as long. I felt a stirring beside me which could only mean that Becca had just woken up.

"What time is it?" my naked sweetie muttered.

"4:30," I succinctly answered.

As soon as my girlfriend returned to her senses, she wrapped her smooth arms around my back. I felt so complete in her embrace. It seemed like I felt both calm and excited at the same time if that was even possible.

"Did you have a happy birthday?" I asked my Muffin.

"I did," Becca answered with a wide smile.

"Did you like the present I gave you?" I wondered.

"I loved the locket and I loved the second present you gave me even more," my sweetie explained with a kiss.

"I'm glad that I could make you happy," I let out.

"You always make me happy!" Muffin proclaimed.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I flirted while tightening my hug a little.

"I hope you never have to find out," Becca responded while kissing my forehead. "Say, the Spring dance is Friday night and it will be the biggest dance of the year. I hope that you will go with me."

"Does this answer your question?" I answered with a lewd grin while climbing on top of my smoldering flame and giving her the hottest kiss that I could muster.

"Mmmmmm!" my angel moaned. "Are you trying to start something with me again?"

"Call me a greedy person," I bragged while massaging my lover's breasts.

"I guess we can spend some more time together," my sweetie gave in while bending her neck a little so she could capture my lips.

I trap my lady's lower lip in between both of mine and start sucking on it which causes the woman under me to moan and writhe uncontrollably. When I get tired of that, I attack her left ear. Not to be outdone, she massages my breasts.

"That feels so good!" I proclaim.

"Uuummm!" my smoking hot sweetie chokes out.

I go lower and suckle my partner's breast like a baby and she lovingly cradles my head while arching her back.

"Don't you dare stop!" my darling Muffin demands as I wonder what it would be like if I could get milk out of her breasts.

Soon my beau switches places with me which leaves her on top of me. She returns the favor by suckling my breasts which sets me on fire.

"OOOAAAAHH!" I wheeze.

Becca moves up to suck on my right ear while I play with her nipples. We always have so much much fun when we are together. When she gets tired of my ears, she trails kisses down my body. My heart speeds up even more because I know where Muffin is heading. Sure enough, her sweet kisses land on my pussy and I not only forget that I am in my own room, I also forget my own name.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" I call out.

I lose all train of thought. I don't know how, but a lone idea does penetrate the fog that is inside my brain.

"Turn around and sit on my face," I order.

I think my lover knew what I had in mind because she does what I asked immediately. I reach up and pull on her left hand which causes her face to land on my vagina. We start sucking each other at the same time in the 69 position. I can feel my girlfriend's tongue wiggling inside my canal while I stick my tongue into her. I can't see anything since Becca is sitting on my face, but I sure can feel everything.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" I holler.

"OOOOOH! AHHHHH! I LOVE YOU!" Muffin shrieks in a muffled voice.

We keep rocking against each other's bodies and sucking the life out of each other's love boxes for what seems like forever. I think I am starting to get a fever and I am afraid that my heart won't take much more of this. Fortunately after twenty minutes, we both finally take the plunge over orgasm hill.

"EEEEEERGGG!" we choke out as our orgasms hit which causes us to drink each other's juices.

"You are incredible!" Becca wailed while hugging me.

"So are you," I offer while kissing my best girl's cheek.

"Do you have a robe I could borrow so I can get a shower?" Becca requests.

"Sure," I reply while getting a pink bathrobe from my dresser and handing it to her. "I'll get you the things you will need to wash yourself."

While I am passing her my green bucket which is filled with shower supplies, I notice that she is putting on the underwear she was wearing last night because one of my bras would be uncomfortable for her since her breasts are larger than mine. My date heads for the bathroom with my bucket after tightening the robe I loaned her. I look at my clock and see that it is 5:30 so I decide to get my shower after I eat breakfast. I put on a Cubs shirt and blue jeans over a set of a pink bra and panties along with blue socks and blue pumps. I look at my bed and I know that I am going to have to clean my sheets because of all the sex I had there with my Muffin. I look at my closet again and I realize that I don't have anything suitable to wear to the big dance. I am going to have to buy a new dress this week because I would seriously hate to disappoint Becca. I know how important this dance is to her after all. There is just one problem. I am feeling a ball of stress inside my heart and I do not know why.


	30. Dangerous Dress Shopping

The last time that I slept with my girlfriend, I had an unknown force eating away at me when it was over. I did not figure out what was wrong with me until I went to go clothes shopping on Monday. I had to go to a clothing store because I needed a new dress for the formal dance which is coming up. Even though the big dance excites me, the year is almost over. It will be sad to go into summer vacation and not be able to see my beautiful girlfriend Becca and all of my other friends as well. What really terrifies me is that my Muffin will graduate next year and I have no idea what will happen to our relationship then. On my very first day at Hartfeld, this egotistical and snarky witch intentionally spilled coffee on my dress because she thought that I had eyes for Chris and also because she simply did not like me. I went back and knocked her second cup of coffee onto her in a fit of anger. I was proud of myself back then, but it is one of my biggest regrets now since I have matured a little since then. I had thought that she was a mean person simply because she wanted to be that way. I found out differently when her problems got to be so big that she couldn't help but share her secrets with me because I was the only one available. Finding out her secrets caused me to look at Becca a second time. When I did, I truly found out what irony was because I went from hating that sorority girl to loving her so much that I would lay down my life for her without a second thought.

My worst fear is starting to overload my emotions right in the middle of the clothing store and I do not know what to do. I can feel my eyes starting to get wet and I know that I do not want to be caught crying in front of strangers. My brain shuts down as my body carries me out of the store on auto pilot. I am not aware of where I am going because there are enough tears falling out of my eyes to impede my vision. I think I can hear someone yelling at me, but I do not recognize who the person is or what he is saying which causes me to dismiss the voice as background noise. I do not even do what is going on when I hear a very loud horn honking at me. The only thing that does stop me are the pair of arms that roughly drag me back at least ten feet. I turn around after my forced ride was over to see Chris as angry as I had ever seen him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I am so shocked by my male friend's tone that I can do nothing but stare at him with terrified eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TO YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ALL OF US?"

"But I..." I choke out in shock.

"HOW CAN YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN?" Chris continues to scream at me which causes his face to turn red.

"That is enough, Chris!" Becca chastises him while hurrying over. I cannot believe that Chris had shocked me so much that I could not even see my girlfriend coming.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID?" Chris screamed at my steady.

"Yes, and I am very upset with Portia too, but yelling at her like this is only going to make things worse," Becca acknowledged while giving Chris a very stern glance to shut him up. "Can't you see that she is upset about something?"

"I guess," Chris quietly acknowledged. I just know that Becca is the the only person in this world that could have gotten Chris to stop yelling at me.

"Just what is going on?" I demanded since my mind was still in a complete fog.

"Portia, look behind you and tell me what you see," Becca requested.

I turned around as Becca requested and saw the busy intersection that I had accidentally wondered into. The loud horn that I heard replays in my mind. Then I remember what made that sound. It was a blue bus with a white top. Not only had I almost been killed, but Chris risked his own life to pull me out of the street in time. I saw a vision of the Grim Reaper disappearing across the street. It was the most terrifying thing that I had seen in my life. It caused so much emotion inside me that my legs turned into jelly.

"No!" I squeaked as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's okay!" Becca cried out while grabbing me from behind to keep me from falling down. "I've got you!"

"I would have been killed!" I sob while turning around to properly grab my sweetheart.

"As long as you have learned something from this," Becca mused while patting my back.

"Portia?" Chris asked while standing to my left side.

"Why don't you go buy your tux and let me take care of my girlfriend?" Becca ordered with a commanding stare.

"I won't yell anymore," Chris promised.

"Just go!" Becca insisted.

"Sure," Chris agreed while walking dejectedly walking back to the clothing shop.

I sob on my girlfriend's turquoise shirt for a few minutes thus getting the back of it wet. First I was upset about the possibility about losing Becca and now I am completely shaken up by by near death experience. My sweetheart waits for me to stop crying while stroking my fire red hair with her left hand and stroking my back with her right hand. She purrs encouraging words to me in my left ear. I would be a total mess if my consoling babe wasn't here to calm me down. Of course, I would be dead if Chris hadn't seen me wandering around like a zombie. I simply must thank him for that later, but how do you thank someone who saves your life? Nothing that I can do for my male friend will be adequate. I finally calm down and stop crying.

"Let's find a quiet place where we can talk," Becca suggested while pulling on my left hand.

"As long as I can't hear any honking horns," I stipulated.

"Let's go to the coffee shop so I can buy you some hot chocolate," Becca agreed as we started walking. "That always helps me when I'm upset."

"Do you think that we can go someplace else on campus to get it?" I begged.

"Don't want to face up to Zig?" my darling guessed.

"I know that I will have to eventually, but..." I started to hedge.

"Okay, we can go to the Student Union," my sweetheart conceded.

No one said anything while we were walking and I was glad for it because that moment of silence gave me a chance to get my thoughts in order. Becca knew that I needed the silence. I can tell that by the way she was looking at me. There is no one that knows me better than Becca except for maybe my parents. That is one of of the many reasons that I love her. Becca treated me to some hot chocolate and then we went to a quiet corner where we both sat in brown comfy chairs. The first thing that my girlfriend did after we sat down was take at a pink handkerchief from her purse which she handed to me.

"I think that you should blow your nose," my flame suggested.

Becca took a deep breath to steady herself while I blew my nose and tried to make myself halfway presentable. I can tell Becca took that breath so she would not start yelling at me like Chris did. I took a whiff of my hot chocolate to let it warm me while while my darling composed herself.

"First of all, I want you to know that I am very upset with you," Becca let me know while rubbing my right hand in both of hers.

"I'm sorry," I choked out.

"I want you to know what I went through today," Becca continued with an extreme frown on her face. "Words cannot describe what I went through when I saw you wandering outside by yourself and looking like a zombie. My heart stopped when I saw that bus approaching you knowing that there was nothing that I could do about it. We are both going to have to thank Chris when I take you back home."

"I know that we are going to have to thank Chris and I am very sorry that I caused you so much trouble," I apologized.

"Don't you know that it is no sin to cry in public?" Becca sharply probed.

"I do," I agreed.

"Could you tell me what started this?" Becca wondered as quietly as she could.

"At first, I was very happy to be buying a new dress for the dance, but then I got to thinking that it it wouldn't be long before summer started and I wouldn't be able to see you."

"There is always Skype," Becca pointed out. "Is that all that is bothering you?"

"Getting worried about summer opened the door to a much greater fear," I complained.

"Which is what?" Becca pressed.

The words got caught in my throat. I simply did not know how to get them out no matter how much I want to.

"Portia, if you don't get these feelings out, they will only do you more damage," my girlfriend insisted. "Please don't let that happen. It hurts me to see you hurting."

"What are you planning on doing after you graduate next year?" I let out in a rush.

"That's what was bothering you?" Becca queried as her eyelids rose up.

"Yeah," I responded while looking down at the table in front of me and rubbing the back of my head with my right hand which caused Becca to sigh and go into a speech.

"I wish that I could tell you what will happen but I still have a few options open to me. I might stay here and I might try something else. I am not going to lie to you. We might have some hard decisions to make when the time comes, but we don't have to make them now. Whatever happens, I do not want you to be so afraid of the future that you forget to enjoy the present and I want you to promise me that you will never again wonder off by yourself while you are upset."

"Th-that is good advice..." I squeaked.

"Do you promise that you won't ever wonder off upset again?" Becca drilled me with her sternest look possible.

"Yes," I promised in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I think that you had better buy your dress tomorrow since you still seem to be a little upset," my steady ordered with caring eyes.

"I... I guess that I am still a little shaken up," I explained as a tear rolled down my right cheek which caused my babe to kiss it away.

"I don't want to say this but I have a sorority meeting in twenty minutes," Becca grumbled. "Do you want me to call Madison and ask her to cover for me?"

"No, we all have our responsibilities," I responded.

"Are you sure?" Becca pleaded.

"I don't like it, but I understand," I confirmed with a half smile.

"I won't leave until I am sure that your friends are there to take care of you and I will be back to check on you as soon as I can," Becca promised as I finished my hot chocolate. Becca was right. Just the warmth from my drink raised my spirits a little. I just wish that this drink could heal me completely, but I know that a simple drink won't come even close to mending my poor heart. Once my girlfriend sees that I have finished my drink, she stands up and extends her right hand towards me which I have no choice but to take.

"Let's get you home," Becca insisted. "I know some people who will be waiting to give you some hugs."

"I'd like that," I mused as I made a poor attempt at smiling.

"I had a feeling you would," Becca laughed while giving me a bright smile.

"That just shows how well you know me," I murmured.

Becca guided me outside which was not an easy task. It was not easy because every time I heard a distant car horn honking, I had stop to make sure that the car wasn't about to hit me. Twice during the trip Becca had to stop to hug me and rub my back to calm down a minor case of sniffling. When I finally got close to my home, I could tell that all of my friends were having a very lively conversation in the lounge. Do you know how you can tell if your friends are talking about you? You know that your friends are talking about you if they all shut up when they see you. That is exactly what happened when Becca got me inside. The first thing that my girlfriend did when we got to our destination was kiss the top of Chris' head who just happened to be sitting down.

"Thanks for saving my girlfriend's life. I will always be grateful to you."

"I was glad to do it," Chris replied.

Becca gave me a quick glance to tell me that it is my turn to give my thanks. I just do not know how I am supposed to thank someone for something like this. I know all that I can do is to take a deep breath and plow through.

"I will never be able to thank you properly for what you did for me. I am very sorry that you had to risk your life on my account."

"All I care about is that you are okay and that you never do something like that again," Chris responded while standing up and giving me a quick hug.

"I won't," I promised.

"You okay?" Abbie quietly probed while taking her turn at hugging me.

"I guess so," I hedged.

"There you go, trying to lie again," Zack jibed while taking up the hugging slack. "Haven't we all told you that you are no good at it?"

"Take my advice, Portia and never play poker," Tyler advised while giving me a friendly squeeze.

"My turn," Becca insisted while giving me the warmest hug of all and throwing in a kiss as well.

"Your kisses sure help make me feel better and that is no lie," I mused breathlessly.

"Since I can see that you are going to be well taken care of, I'll go to my meeting," Becca told me. "I have a little bit of homework to do as well, but I will be back as soon as I can. I know that you are probably thinking about doing some homework as well, but I would rather that you weren't by yourself at the moment."

"Okay," I sighed as I watched my sweetheart leave with a frown on my face.

"Want to watch a movie," Chris offered.

"Sure," I weakly agreed.

"I think Portia could use a comedy!" Abbie chirped. "She could use a laugh at the moment."

"I'll be right back!" I commented as I started heading up to my room on a whim.

"Where are you going?" Zack sharply probed.

"I think that I know someone else who would like to watch the movie," I hinted.

I ran up to my room as quickly as safely possible and unlocked by door. Once I got inside, I looked at my two teddy bears. I thought about grabbing my elephant Paco, but I usually go to him when things are going well. I have more experience with my bear pal Ernie so it is his job to help me deal with my setbacks. I make my decision and take Ernie downstairs after locking my door back. I went back down to the lounge to find my friends waiting for me. Nobody thought that it was weird that I bought Ernie for company and that helped a lot. I saw Abbie and Tyler sitting next to each other and holding hands. I sat next to Abbie's recliner in a cushy red chair to watch the movie Space Jam which is one of my favorite movies. I laughed at my favorite scene which was when Bugs Bunny pulled Michael Jordan down a golf hole but I don't laugh at much else. All I can do is squeeze my bear. It confused me when Tyler moved to a chair on the other side of the room. It did not confuse me for long.

"Put the bear down, Portia," Abbie ordered.

I put my gray bear down on the floor and looked back at my gal pal who was stretching her arms towards me.

"Come here," Abbie lightly insisted.

I got up and crawled onto recliner with my friend who wrapped her arms around me. I laid my head on an empty space next to my buddy's head. She rubbed my back with her left hand and stroked my long hair with her right hand. A stray tear fell out of my left eye and my cohort wiped it away. I found this situation very peaceful until I remembered that my relationship with Kaitlyn broke up over a situation similar to this. Becca wouldn't get mad because of the affection Abbie is showing me, would she? I know that she wouldn't. Kaitlyn wasn't in her right mind when we broke up and I know that Becca trusts me anyway. This revelation causes me to relax further and enjoy my gal pal's tender care. I missed most of the movie, but I didn't mind at all. Abbie's touch was so soothing that it caused me to fall asleep. Ten minutes after the movie ended, I felt Abbie shaking my left shoulder to wake me up.

"Hm?" I muttered.

"It's time for dinner and someone is here for you," Abbie revealed with a smile.

I slowly looked up to see Becca smiling at me with her arms folded across her chest. I got up slowly since I had a crick in my right shoulder and walked over to hug my girlfriend.

"Looks like everyone took good care of you," Becca mused.

"Yes, they did," I answered while stealing a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave," my steady apologized.

"Hey, I told you that I understood," I briefly chastise my best girl to show her that no apology was necessary.

"I still didn't like to do it," Becca went on while kissing my forehead. "It was hard for me to concentrate since I couldn't stop worrying about you."

Chris had Pizza Hut deliver pizzas and we all chipped in to pay for them. Even though pizza is one of my favorite foods, I couldn't enjoy it this time since I was so wiped out by everything that I had went through. I believe I had a Supreme pizza slices, but I couldn't be so sure. The only thing that I am aware of is that Becca is sitting next to me. She gives me comforting touches whenever I need it. My darling had our own conversation in the midst of everyone else because that is what I felt I needed.

A speech that I had to finish for tomorrow was fortunately the only homework that I had to finish. I just was not in the mood to do much homework tonight for obvious reasons. It was nice that my steady gave me an audience to listen to me. I felt there was nothing that I wanted to do afterwards, but go to sleep so I rummaged through my closet for a gown. Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"May I sleep with you?" Becca pleaded.

"I would love it if you did except I should warn you that I probably won't be a lot of fun tonight," I warned.

"I didn't think you would be," Becca replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just thought that you could use the company."

"I appreciate it very much that you are always taking care of me," I put out while giving my best girl a hard hug which she returned just as hard.

"You taught me how to take care of the people who are important in my life," Becca reasoned.

"I'm glad I could be of service," I replied as my I let go at Becca at the same time my smile fell.

"Now what is wrong?" Becca pressed.

"Do you think that I am a strong person?" I lightly asked.

"Why would you think that you are not strong?" Becca prodded as she raised her right eyebrow in mild shock.

"It seems that I usually go to a stuffed bear for comfort when things go wrong," I whined. "Is this something that an adult would do?"

"Portia, we all have weird things inside us that set us aside from everyone else," Becca explained while putting a hand on my right shoulder. "These things make us special and unique. They do not make us weak or strange."

"I am glad that you said those things," I chirped as the beginnings of a smile appeared on my face. "It helps a lot."

"Do you want to know what I saw when I got back?" Becca questioned. "I saw you going to Abbie for comfort and not your bear. I think that is a positive sign."

"I left Ernie downstairs," I remembered.

"I am sure that someone will give him back to you tomorrow," Becca reasoned.

"I hope so since I have I have become rather attached to the little guy," I confessed.

"There is something that I am curious about," Becca mused.

"Yeah?" I interrogated.

"Would you be so scared of losing me if you had not have lost Kaitlyn the way you did?" Becca asked which caused be to take a step back in surprise.

"I... uh..." I stuttered while blushing bright red and looking towards the floor. I guess Kaitlyn is still a sensitive subject with me. Becca saw my reaction and gave me a loving hug around my back.

"That's okay. You don't have to answer. You should know that I am not Kaitlyn and I am not going anywhere."

The love of my girlfriend's statement caused me to gasp and let out two tears which caused my significant other to pat my back and kiss my forehead.

"Do you know what I would like you to do?" Becca quizzed.

"Take a hot bath?" I guessed.

"Oh, so you do know me," Becca laughed.

"Just so that you are in the room with me," I insisted. "I don't want to be by myself."

"I'll get the bath ready for you," Becca agreed.

I got all of my necessary supplies into the green bucket that I usually use to carry my bathing stuff in. Becca follows me into the upstairs bathroom to help with my relaxation therapy. I start stripping off my clothes while my sweetie turns on the water and adds the bubble bath. It seems so strange that I am getting undressed and Becca is not, but it would not be relaxing at all if she got in the tub with me. I can tell that my babe is getting the water as hot as I can stand it. As soon as the water is ready, my assistant turns off the water and I slowly get in the tub so I get used to the warm temperature of the water.

"As beautiful as you are, it is taking every last bit of restraint that I have not to take off my clothes and get in the tub with you," Becca flirted which caused me to smile at her. "I want you to close your eyes and take steady deep breaths."

I followed my lady's instructions until my mind became a complete blank. After about twenty minutes of relaxing, Becca had to nudge me awake. That was when I knew that I better wash myself so I could get out. After I washed my hair, I let the water out of the tub and got dressed so I could take my stuff back to my room with Muffin following close behind. I felt that I could fall asleep at any moment when we got back so I changed into a black gown.

"Do you have one for me?" Becca wondered which caused me to pass her a pink gown. I really enjoyed watching her put it on as she spoke to me.

"I know that you are tired right now, but if you should change your mind, I want you to feel free to wake me up at any time. Tonight, I am giving you carte blanche to do whatever you want to me because I want to help you. I am not trying to pressure you, but I want you to know that the offer is on the table."

"I appreciate that offer, but the only thing that I want you to do is cuddle me until I fall asleep," I politely objected.

"I can do that," Becca agreed with a bright smile on her face.

That should have been where the night ended, but it wasn't. I soon found myself in the middle of campus and running away from a black station wagon without a driver. I should say that I was trying to run away from it. I looked like I was running through gelatin. I had an extreme look of terror on my face. When the car hit me, I turned into glass and broke into a million pieces. I screamed when I woke up and fell out of bed. Unfortunately for Becca, she had her arms around me when I woke up which meant that she fell on top of me. I couldn't help but cry a little when I came to my senses.

"You okay?" Becca prodded.

"I need you to do something for me," I implored.

"Anything," my beau promised.

"Kiss me," I whined.

"Is that all?" my sweetheart implored.

"Yes... please..." I wheezed.

I felt my darling kiss away my tears and then tenderly kiss my lips. We must have stayed like that on the floor for hours until we fell asleep again. Because of my beautiful girlfriend and the rest of my friends who live in this house, I somehow know that I will be okay.


End file.
